Norman High School Host Club!
by UniqueNeko
Summary: The seven honor students in an all-boys high school are actually girls! When they try to find a quiet place to study, they stumble upon the Norman High School Host Club (or NHSHC)! Due to an accident, the girls are forced to work their debt off! How will this all turn out?
1. The Debt

**Hey guys! I was re-watching Ouran High School Host Club and I got the idea for this fanfic! I only tweaked a few things, like making Platinum poor…! ;D This is an AU. Duh. Plus, this will probably be the replacement for the deleted Lost and Found story. This chapter has some themes not appropriate for children so…yeah. Just warning you. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

* * *

Crystal sighed as she trudged along the hallways of the academy. These stupid rich people were creating too much noise so that she couldn't study. Her sister, Soul, and her other friends, Yellow, Blue, Sapphire, Platinum, and White walked along with her. The groups of girls were the only ones in the school who weren't rich like the other students here. There was a weird catch for them; since this was a _very _high-class and elite school for _boys_, the girls had to disguise themselves.

Crystal hid her usual pigtails by letting her hair down and hiding it behind a gray hoodie. She wore saggy jeans and tennis sneakers. Her sister, Soul, also had pigtails and hid her brown hair behind a black beanie. She wore a white and blue jersey, black jeans, and flip flops. Yellow had long, blonde hair, so she put it in a ponytail and hid it behind a cap. She wore blue overalls with an orange shirt under it and brown boots. Blue had beautiful, long, brown hair hidden in a hoodie like Crystal, only her hoodie was white. She wore black shorts and white sneakers. Sapphire hid her hair in a bandana; she wore an extra large blue t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and red sneakers. Platinum had a beanie to hide her long hair in (she wore it in a bun before hiding it). She wore a large, black, sleeveless shirt with navy blue jeans and purple shoes. Lastly, White hid her long brown hair by tying it into a big bun and wearing a sunhat (which most boys made fun of her about). She wore a plaid shirt, white pants, and sandals. Luckily, no one in the school has been able to figure out their identity for the years they've attended the school.

"Hey, sis, don't be like that." Soul said. "We'll find somewhere to study soon!"

"Yeah!" White added. "Why don't we go in there?" She pointed to a room that was labeled, 'A-12'.

"It seems to be unused." Platinum said.

"Finally, somewhere we can study in peace." Crystal said. She went to the doors and opened it.

"Welcome!" Multiple voices said. The girls peeked inside, only having to see a group of boys in medieval attire. In the middle was a boy with amber eyes, in a 'White Knight' costume. His black hair bounced as he tilted his head, smirking. On his right was a boy with peridot eyes and spiky, orange hair in a similar costume as the boy in the middle, only having the costume to be green. On the amber-eyed man's left were two boys with red eyes. Both of them had black hair, only having the older one have spiky hair. They were in identical outfits, both having red attire. Behind the twins was a man with long red hair and metallic eyes. He was in a 'Black Knight' costume. On the floor was a gluttonous boy with navy blue hair. Next to him was a blonde haired boy. The boy eating greedily was in a dark blue joker's outfit. The blonde boy wore the same thing, only having it to be orange. Sitting on the arm of a chair was a brown-haired man wearing a green archer's outfit. Finally, there was a short boy with a blonde, crescent hairstyle. He had a green gem in the middle of his forehead and he wore an archer's outfit like the previous male, only having it to be a lighter green.

"So, we have guests. Who knew that they would be boys?" The man in the middle said, standing from his chair.

"W-w-what is this?" Yellow stuttered. The green-eyed man and the red haired boy's eyes went slightly bigger as they realized their secret immediately. They looked at each other and smirked.

Green and Silver's light bulbs have been turned on.

"Welcome to the Norman High School Host Club!" The amber-eyed boy said. "I'm Gold! The red-haired one is Silver, the two twins are Red and Ruby! The older one is Red. The one with green eyes is Green, the short one is Emerald, the ones on the floor are Diamond and Pearl; Diamond is the one eating the cake, and the one sitting on my chair's arm is Black!"

"A-ah… Well, it's nice to meet you and all…" Crystal said as the group of girls scooted away.

"But we really need to leave." Blue finished, heading towards the door. She tried to open it, but it was somehow locked.

"Crap…" Blue muttered as she fumbled with the doorknob. She considered using a bobby pin from her hair, but that might've let the boys know their secret.

"Leaving so soon? Stay a while!" The boy named Gold slung his arm over Crystal's shoulder casually. She shrieked in shock as she pushed him away and knocked back into a display case. The case fell over, dropping a glass statue and shattering it. The girls' jaws fell open, staring at the broken artifact.

"Oh, jeez. We were going to sell that for 13 million dollars." Pearl sighed.

"13 million?!" The girls shrieked simultaneously.

"W-we'll pay you back!" Soul said.

"Yeah! Uh, it'll take a while, but we'll do it!" Sapphire shouted. One of the twins named Ruby shrugged.

"How could some commoners like you pay for it?" Sapphire scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean, snobby boy?!"

"We'll pay for it somehow…!" White said.

"Well," The boy named Green took out a calculator while the redhead named Silver took out a notepad.

"Judging by your looks," Green started to say.

"You probably only have about $800 in your account." Silver added.

"And even that wouldn't pay for everything. We wouldn't want to bankrupt you." Green said.

"So, Gold?" Silver asked the amber-eyed boy. He smirked, crossing his arms.

"Since they can't pay for it with their own money, we'll make a wage."

"That would be…?" Crystal asked. Gold pointed to the group of girls.

"From this day on, the seven of you will be dogs!" Gold said.

"WHAT?!" The girls yelled.

"You wouldn't leave your friend alone, right?" Emerald asked. The girls (except Crystal) grit their teeth.

"No, but dogs?! We're not animals! We're real people!" Blue yelled.

"We're not insulting you. By dog, we only mean errand boys." Diamond said.

"We don't label you as anything less." Red added.

The girls collapsed to the ground, knowing that they had no choice.

"How…" Crystal said.

"Did…" Soul added.

"It…" Yellow whispered.

"Turn…" Sapphire grumbled.

"Like…" Blue muttered.

"This?!" White finished.

"Oh, dear…" Platinum sighed.

* * *

"Gold, I made some pastries for you." A girl in purple hair said. Gold took her chin between two fingers as he leaned close.

"Thank you. Though these pastries will be sweet, nothing is as sweet as you."

"Gold~!" The purple haired girl said dreamily.

"These girls…" Crystal sighed as the group of girls cleaned a table.

"Don't worry, sis! We'll get out of here as soon as we pay for the debt!" Soul said.

"Yes, but that will probably take until graduation…" Platinum replied.

"Ahh, you there!" Black yelled as he came over.

"I have a question." He said as he arrived.

"What?" White replied.

"Why did you come by the Norman High School Host Club? Are you guys gay?"

"What?! No!" Crystal screamed.

"We were only looking for a place to study." Yellow replied.

"Oh, okay. The others are convinced that you're gay, but I'll tell them that you aren't." Black said as he ran off.

"That… was random." Blue commented.

"Hey, hey!" Diamond said as he came over. "Want some cake?"

"Dia, I mean Diamond!" Pearl smacked Diamond on the head. "Don't be so abrupt!" Diamond pouted.

"But Pearl, I only wanted to give them some cake…" He only got another smack in return. The girls sweat dropped as they watched Diamond fall. The girls took Diamond's offer for the cake and let the two boys sit with them.

"So, what are your different host styles?" Soul asked.

"Well, Diamond is the passionate cooker, while I am the rushing boy who wants to earn money for my poor life." Pearl replied.

"You seem to know what Gold is already," Diamond said. "Ruby is the designer, Red is the strong battler, Green is the mysterious 'sensei', Silver is the hardworking lone wolf, Black is the determined dreamer, and Emerald is the 'cute' one."

The girls took their gaze to Red, who was serving a guest. She had long red hair that fell to her back and had blue eyes.

"Ahh, Red… You have a strong spirit…" The girl said meekly. Red smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, I love to keep my spirits positive so that I can never give up." He replied with his trademark smile. The girl practically died of inspiration. The girls laughed nervously as the customer's face went completely red. Looking around, they saw that only Red, Gold, Black, and Emerald were serving while the others were somewhere unknown to the girls.

"If you're wondering where the others are," Pearl said. "We don't serve all at once. We take turns. It's easier for us since it means less girls coming in and less work to handle. Some girls only like a specific boy."

"Now that these two have shared the basic information with the six of you, why don't you change? Gold wanted you to be more presentable as the Honor Students." Green said as he came over.

"Change? But these are the only clothes we have." Blue replied.

"We have school uniforms for you to wear. Of course, this will add to Crystal's debt, but now the other six of you have a reason to not abandon your friend since you all have something to pay for."

Silver and Ruby came over, Ruby carried three uniforms and Silver carried four. The two handed the uniforms to the girls individually since Ruby made sure that all of their sizes were correct (which the girls questioned since they never gave him their sizes). Green ushered the girls to a changing room and gave them their privacy.

"What shall we do?" Platinum asked as she took off her top.

"I guess we might as well stay here and work so that they won't chase after us. These rich bastards will probably have a way to drag us back here if we leave and we don't need unwanted attention." Blue replied.

"So we really have to stay here until our graduation?" White asked, slipping her pants on.

"I guess so…" Yellow said. The girls sighed simultaneously as they continued to change.

Outside, Diamond and Pearl noticed that the school pendants meant to be given to the new members were sitting on a table.

"Aren't these for the new guys?" Pearl asked.

"I think. Let's go give it to them!" Diamond said. The boys picked up golden objects and ran to the stalls. Since the two boys thought that the seven were boys, they wouldn't mind if they barged in quickly (they were all 'boys' after all, right?).

Diamond and Pearl slammed the door open as they yelled. "Here is your pen-!"

There was a silence as the two boys stared at some of the girls' chest (with a bra on, of course). The girls that were being stared at (Yellow and Soul) squeaked in surprise as they hid behind some lockers. They both blushed as they threw the pendants towards them and exited hurriedly, shutting the door in the process. The two boys panted as they heard some sounds coming from inside.

Diamond and Pearl's light bulbs have been turned on.

* * *

"You guys look more appealing," Gold said as he saw the seven come out of the changing rooms.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Crystal replied.

"Your hats kind of bother me, but other than that, you look fine." Emerald commented. Soul saw the two boys who had discovered their secret earlier at the table they were at earlier. They gazed at her questioningly, so Soul put a finger to her lip, getting a pretend 'zip-up-the-lips-and-throw-the-key-away' bit from both of them as a reply.

"Now, could, maybe two or three of you, run to retrieve some supplies?" Silver asked. Sapphire, Soul, and Platinum decided to volunteer while the others would help around the host club.

"Ruby and Emerald, you go with them, just in case." Gold said and let the five of them set off.

"Now, why don't the rest of you serve and cook? Off you go!" Gold demanded (not harshly) as he walked back to his seat to serve a customer.

"Hey! Come over here!" Pearl loudly whispered, gesturing the girls over.

"What was…?" Diamond tried to ask once the four remaining females came over.

"If you're going to ask about the stall incident, yes, we're all girls." Blue said.

"Why are you at an all-boys school? I mean, I'm not saying that you should leave or anything, but is there a reason on why you picked this school?" Pearl asked.

"We all have our own reasons." Was all that Sapphire replied.

"Don't tell anyone about this… Please." Yellow pleaded. The two boys nodded.

"Your secret is safe with us!" Diamond replied.

* * *

The five had finished shopping and were heading back to the club. Ruby took a container that was labeled, "Instant Coffee" and observed it carefully.

"This is what commoners drink?" Emerald asked.

"I guess." Ruby replied. The three girls sighed as they walked on. Suddenly, a loud motorcycle was heard and they turned to see a biker parking his motorcycle. He smirked as he saw the group and walked towards them.

"Ahh, what do we have here? Judging by your uniforms, you're from that rich, fancy high school, Norman High School!" The biker chuckled. His breath had the faint scent of liquor; his teeth were a disgusting yellow and his eyes were hungry with greed. His hair was lime green and had a spiky style. His clothes were raggedy and he smelled like he hadn't showered in years.

"Yeah, we're from Norman High! So what?!" Emerald yelled.

"Well, like I said, you're rich and fancy… And since you're rich, I fancy the money you have." The biker replied.

"So you're trying to rob us." Ruby said, glaring at the man.

"Not just me, but my whole crew." The biker whistled loudly, summoning forth nine more men.

"Give it up, boys. If you just give us the money, you won't get hurt."

"We aren't gonna back down!" Sapphire yelled. She was ready to fight and show these people that they weren't scared of them.

"Resisting? Well, don't cry to us when we beat you until you're less than pieces of shit." The ten men started to close in on the five. Sapphire pushed Soul and Platinum lightly behind her since she knew that they weren't the toughest people in the world. Ruby and Emerald also got ready to fight back. Sapphire chuckled, showing her fang.

"Bring it on, mutts!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Crystal whispered to the other girls. It has been about two hours since they left and the girls knew that the market was only a walking distance from here.

"You're getting worried too?" Blue nervously grit her teeth as she went to Red's table to serve some water and cake (they had run out of drinking beverages, which was the reason why the five went shopping).

"Worried? My sister might be in trouble! Of course I'm worried!" Yellow rubbed her back comfortingly like a mother would with her child. White brought a cold towel over and dabbed it on Crystal's forehead.

"It's okay, Crystal. It'll be okay." Blue said once she came back. Silver and Green came over suddenly, surprising the girls.

"We never got your names." Green said, taking out a notepad. He looked at Blue first since he knew that she was the oldest.

"Oh, well, I'm…Aqua. The blonde girl is Amarillo, the one with the brown hair is Blanc, and the navy-haired one is Quartz. Quartz's si-brother is Kotone, the other brunette with blue eyes is Iolite, and the polite one is Hakkin."

What Blue was saying was half true and half false. Though those weren't their real names (except Yellow), they changed it due to certain circumstances. Green nodded as he closed his notepad.

"I see. Well, could you and Quartz go to the kitchen to help Diamond with the cakes?" Green asked (demanded).

"Oh, sure." Blue gestured Crystal to follow as Yellow and White continued. The two boys glanced at each other before nodding and heading off somewhere else.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

"Holy crap! What happened to you guys?" Black asked. The group of five had just come back from shopping, only to let the others see that Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire were covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. Soul and Platinum only had a few scratches from occasional grazes of kicks and knives from the bikers. Ruby was carrying an unconscious Sapphire on his back with Soul supporting him while Platinum was carrying Emerald (which was easy since he was small and light).

"We got jumped." Ruby panted out.

"Are you guys okay?" Crystal asked as she went over to her friends. Blue, Yellow, and White followed.

"Do you guys have a first-aid kit?" Blue asked as she crouched down to Emerald, who was gently put down on the floor by Platinum. Gold and Red brought over two boxes, letting Blue and Yellow take them. Yellow tended to Emerald while Blue went over to Ruby and bandaged his wounds. The boys observed them, seeing that they looked…mother-like.

"Not to be offensive or anything, but how are you two so skilled on healing and stuff?" Black asked.

"Well, we all live together by ourselves so Amarillo and I are like the parents of the group since we're the oldest." Blue replied as she put disinfectant on a cut on Ruby's leg. He hissed in pain and clenched his teeth. Yellow had finished covering Emerald in bandages and went over to Sapphire. She gasped slightly to see how much more serious her injuries were. Yellow began to heal her, making sure to cover Sapphire's bra as she took her uniform off slightly so that she could stop the bleeding. Ruby glared in anger, clenching his hands to make sure that he didn't punch someone in his anger.

"He protected me. He almost _died _because of this!" Ruby growled.

"Wait, calm down." Gold said. "Tell us what happened from the point where you were attacked."

"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_The three were beaten up badly, but they managed to beat down more than half of the men. In fact, only one was left, which was the one the five had first met; the leader._

"_Stronger than I thought." The biker spit on the ground and cracked his knuckles._

"_But you're all pretty beaten up and tired. I could win easily." Emerald made the first move before the biker could, but was only knocked back against a wall. He screamed in agony before falling into darkness._

"_Emerald!" Ruby shouted. He glared at the biker with his red eyes full of hatred. Ruby ran forward, readying to punch the man in the neck. The leader grabbed Ruby's wrist, pinned him against the wall of a nearby alley. He brought a silver knife to Ruby's throat and smirked._

"_What a pity. You have a celebrity face. Too bad it's gonna be wasted when I slit your throat." The knife dug deeper into Ruby's skin, making blood drip out. Before the man could do serious damage, Sapphire yelled as she jumped on the man's back, putting him in a headlock. The man growled in irritation as he let go of Ruby and tried to get Sapphire off of his back. He repeatedly smashed Sapphire against the wall, but she didn't budge, gritting her teeth so that she wouldn't scream. Her body was numb with all of the hits she was receiving from the wall she was being crushed to, but she held on. She finally got the man unconscious due to lack of air, letting him collapse to the floor. She gingerly stood up as her vision grew dizzy and blurred._

"_Sa- Iolite!" She heard Soul and Platinum yell. Good, they didn't say her real name. Their cover isn't blown yet. Sapphire went on her knees as she used her arms to support herself._

"_I'm f-fine." She muttered. She felt something gently push her back against the wall. She looked up to see crimson eyes intensely staring at her._

"_Iolite… that's your name? God damn it, she's bleeding a lake…" He muttered, looking down for a second before staring at her again._

"_Thanks for saving me. You're not okay, we need to get back." Ruby said. Sapphire felt fatigue overcome her as her eyelids drooped._

"_Back… back home… to… friend…" She muttered before falling limp into Ruby's arms._

"_Shit, what's your names?" Ruby asked Soul and Platinum. He noticed that they never asked what their names were since the beginning, but they had bonded and became friends._

"_I'm Kotone and this is Hakkin." Soul said._

"_Hakkin, carry Emerald. Kotone, I'm going to need you to support me in case I fall." He said as he got up, putting Sapphire on his back. He already felt the blood seep through his shirt and began to walk as fast as he could._

* * *

Blue and Yellow finally finished covering up the wounds. Ruby took a deep breath and started to relax, feeling the relief from the medicines kick in.

"We're going to need to increase security around this block." Red said. Green nodded to his best friend before dialing in the superintendent's number.

"I'm going to change Iolite's clothes." Ruby said, getting up to put Sapphire on his back again. "It's the least I could do for him."The girls' eyes widened, realizing that he would… strip her.

"B-but you're a stranger! Well, not a stranger, but we just met today! Let me or Amarillo do it!" Blue yelled.

"Please, let me do this. I need to repay him bit by bit for what he did." Ruby pleaded. Before Blue could argue, Green put his hand over her mouth.

"Go on." He said. Diamond and Pearl made sure that the other girls wouldn't say anything. The girls stared nervously at Ruby and Sapphire as they disappeared in the stalls.

"Why did you stop me?" Blue snarled to Green. He wasn't affected as he stared at her, expressionless, letting his hand slide off of her mouth. Green broke away from their staring contest and took out his notepad.

"Well, since this was an accident, I'll cut the debt of the stained uniform by half." He said. Everyone sweat dropped at his concern for stocks.

* * *

Ruby laid Sapphire gently on the ground and looked for a suitable outfit her size. He decided on a blue shirt made out of British cotton and black pants. He crouched down next to Sapphire, setting the clothes next to him. This was going to be awkward, but he had to do this. This was repayment after all. He took Sapphire's tie and pulled it off. Then he let her vest become a pillow for her. He gently proceeded to take off the undershirt, careful not to touch the bandages. He saw something on Sapphire's chest. Curious, he completely lifted Sapphire's shirt off to see her bra.

"_W-what?!_" He mentally screamed as his face was slapped with the color of his name.

"_Iolite's a_ _girl_?!" He asked himself, though he answered his own question by looking at Sapphire's bra again. He yelled, knowing that he was staring in shock. His scream made Sapphire stir and open her eyes.

"What…?" She muttered. She felt a breeze come on her upper body and shivered. She looked down to see that she was topless except for her bra.

"WHAT?! DID YOU STRIP ME?!" Sapphire yelled, covering her chest.

Ruby's light bulb has been turned on.

"NO! WELL, YES, BUT I WANTED TO CHANGE YOU INTO REGULAR CLOTHES SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE IN BLOOD STAINED CLOTHES! I WANT TO REPAY YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE!" Ruby shouted. Normally, Sapphire would have beaten Ruby until he was only a blob of skin, but her injuries made her wince and held her back.

"YOU'RE STILL A PERVERT! HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU STARED AT MY CHEST OR SOMETHING!?"

"OH, PLEASE! NO ONE WOULD LIKE YOUR SMALL CHEST!"

"SEE, YOU DID LOOK! OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT!"

Ruby sighed as he turned away and tossed Sapphire the polo shirt and pants.

"J-just go change, you barbarian." He muttered. Sapphire took them and huffed.

"Fine, prissy." She said before going into the stall. There was silence for a minute before Ruby broke it.

"U-uh, Iolite?"

"What?"

"Does this mean you're all girls? You and the others?"

"…Yeah."

Ruby sighed. What was with these girls? Why would they be attending this school? These creatures named females were fascinating and confusing.

* * *

"I wonder why they were screaming." Emerald asked. He had regained consciousness earlier and was excused from hosting today, letting take Ruby take his place. He noticed that he and Sapphire were avoiding each other.

"Well, I bet Ruby found out something… interesting." Silver said, coming to give Emerald some coffee (Blue and White went shopping to get some more groceries since the previous ones were destroyed from the fight).

"This stuff isn't bad!" He said after taking a sip. Silver nodded.

"By the way, what's the strange thing Ruby found out?" Emerald asked. Silver smirked, drinking some coffee of his own.

"Go to the stalls. You'll find out." Emerald was confused but did as told. He limped to the stalls and quietly opened the door. He saw Crystal (or Quartz, as he was told) in a corner, changing her suit that she spilled coffee on earlier.

"Quartz? Are you-?" He froze when he saw her bra strap sliding off of her shoulder. Emerald's face changed hue as she turned to see Emerald standing at the door, staring at her. She squeaked in surprise as she hid in the clothes.

"E-Emerald! Don't look!" She yelled.

Emerald's light bulb has been turned on.

"S-sorry!" He yelled before running away to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Silver was smirking into his coffee drink, holding in his chuckles.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, bringing over some cookies. He shook his head and set his cup down.

"I'm fine, Kotone." He replied. He smiled a bit slyly at her, making Soul put on a confused expression on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. Silver only laughed quietly.

* * *

"You _jerk_!" A roar echoed throughout the room. A white-haired girl was screaming at Yellow, who was bowing apologetically to her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll-" Yellow was about to say, but the girl only slapped her. Yellow held her cheek, looking at the girl in shock.

"You ruined my dream with Red! You're going to pay!" The white-haired girl growled. Red, who was next to her, got up to calm her down.

"Calm down, please. If you keep this up, we're going to have to ask you to leave." He said. The girl ignored her, spitting more insults at Yellow.

"You're not a boy; I can see that. You're probably pretending to be a boy to have the hosts all to yourself! Well, I won't allow you to be selfish!"

"Wait, what? Pretending to be a boy? What are you talking about?" Red asked. The white-haired girl finally took notice of Red. She pointed accusingly at Yellow.

"This person is a female, Red! A girl!" She screamed. Red looked surprise for a moment before bending towards Yellow.

"Are you okay, Amarillo?" He asked. Yellow was surprised that Red was treating her kindly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She said. The girl shrieked in rage, storming out of the room, muttering curses to Yellow.

"Let me see." Red made Yellow see the red mark on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine, Red. I told you." She blushed at his kind attitude.

"So… you're a girl?" Red asked. Yellow winced and nodded slowly.

"…Yes, I am. And so are the others."

Red's light bulb has been turned on.

"…I see. Well, your secret is safe with us. We can ensure that." Red smiled.

"But what about the girl? She'll probably tell others…"

"She is just a customer outside of this school. The boys would probably think she's crazy. If not, then we could easily threaten her family."

"But that's mean." Yellow argued.

"And what she did to you wasn't?" He replied. Yellow stayed quiet after that.

"Well… Okay. I'll believe you, Red. Thank you." Yellow smiled softly to Red, making him blush unconsciously. Thank god no one else was around (the other hosts were on their break).

Unknown to them, Black was hiding behind a nearby pole, overhearing the whole conversation. His eyes widened at the news he was hearing.

Black's light bulb has been turned on.

"Blanc!" He said, seeing White stagger back to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She asked once he came over.

"You're all girls?!" White's eyes widened.

"What? How did you-?!"

"I heard Yellow and Red talking. One of Red's customers figured it out and let Red know. I overheard."

"O-oh…" White bit her bottom lip. She looked like she was about to cry. Black noticed her anxiety and sighed.

"Okay, don't worry. We won't tell anyone." White looked up, her eyes big and innocent. Her pout topped it all off, making her have a childish look.

"Really? Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She said, giving him a random hug. His face had a tint of pink as he nodded.

"No problem."

Green smirked as he tossed the alcohol bottle in the trash can.

* * *

"Good job, all of you!" Gold said as everyone gathered around. "A lot has happened! But today, we got these new guys!" He gestured towards the girls. The other boys stayed quiet, wondering when their 'King' would figure out their secret.

"So, I think Silver and I will be seeing Quartz and Kotone tomorrow, since we're in the same class. I never noticed we were in the same class until Silv here pointed it out!" Gold said. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Hmm… you're all silent. Why's that?" Gold asked. The boys (except Green and Silver) flinched.

"Nothing, we're all tired." Red replied.

"Tired? You guys are almost never tired! You're hiding something." Gold said suspiciously. The girls saw that the boys were fidgeting.

"Should we tell him? I mean, everyone except him knows so what's the point of hiding it now?" Soul whispered to Blue.

"That's true." Platinum said. "These wealthy men wouldn't tell anyone because they need us to work for the debt, so we might as well tell them, yes?" Blue sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever. I mean, I'm pretty sure Green and Silver knew from the start. They're pretty intelligent. Sure, let's tell them."

"Gold," Crystal said, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"The reason they're 'tired' is because they all found out a secret we have." Yellow said.

"A secret? What would that be?" The girls looked at each other, nodding, before replying.

"We're all girls." They said simultaneously. Gold's eyes widened. He was in processing mode, taking all of this information in (even though it was only three words).

"You're… girls?" He asked. The girls nodded.

The final light bulb has been turned on. There is now an array of light.

"You…you…! You all knew this?!" He cried to the boys.

"Silver and I knew it from the start. The others figured it out on the way." Green replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Gold demanded.

"We decided to have a little fun and see how long it would take for everyone to figure it out." Silver said.

"... You're cruel." Gold replied. The two boys smirked.

"Hmm… all right then. We all know a secret that we need to keep. Let's up the deal we have." Gold said.

"Up the deal? How?" Crystal asked.

"From now on, you shall all be hosts!" He yelled.

". . . WHAT?!"

* * *

**Whew! 17 pages! Yes, this is a parody of Ouran High School Host Club! :D I'm looking forward to writing this. I tried to make the school sound as similar to the real anime's title as I could, but I obviously failed. - n - Sorry if the scenes where the boys found out the secret are boring. T n T  
No, scratch that. Sorry if this whole thing was boring. I tried...x3 Oh, in case you're wondering, I have NO grudge against Yellow! I keep making her suffer, I feel so bad! -cries- ****Oh god, what did I do to Silver and Green to make them so cruel? xD This might be confusing so if you have questions, ask away. c: I hope you like this! Review please~! Look at my other stories too if you can. ^^**** Anyways, bye guys!**

**UniqueNeko**


	2. Bullying, Apologies, and Stalking

**This is the longest document I've ever written. :P Sorry if it's rusty, if you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Dx**

* * *

From her room, Crystal drowsily opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched, rising from her bed.

"Good morning, sis!" Soul said cheerfully. She brought in a tray of eggs, toast, and hot chocolate.

"Morning." Crystal replied, taking her hot beverage from the tray and taking a sip.

"We have two hours until school and…" Soul trailed off, knowing that Crystal would understand. Crystal groaned as she remembered what happened yesterday. Of course, everyone would have to go back to that damn host club. What's worse is that she and Soul have to see that pervert everyday from now on. Silver… he was quiet so Crystal didn't mind him.

"This is my fault for breaking the 13 million dollar artifact." Crystal sighed as she set her cup back on the tray.

"Don't say that, Crystal. Even though you did break it, I'm kind of grateful you did. We met new friends and now we don't have to completely hide our identities." Soul smiled reassuringly towards her sister. Crystal sighed again as she shrugged.

"I guess. Where are the others?" Crystal asked.

"Blue and Yellow are already at school. Sapphire is probably at the school gym or the forest. White and Platinum are in the living room."

"Oh, okay. Let's go to school then. I need to study for that history test we have later." Crystal went over to her cabinet and took out the suit the host club gave her.

"Should I call Sapphire?" Soul asked. Crystal shook her head.

"I'll do it after I change. You can change after me while I call her." Crystal replied. Soul nodded and went to her cabinet to take out her suit and set off to the bathroom to change. After finishing slipping on the outfit, Crystal put her hair in a bun and wore her hat to find her hair as usual. She went over to her desk and took her phone from the surface, sending a text message to her.

_To: Sapphire  
6:32 a.m. _

_Hey, if you aren't already, meet us at school.  
-Crystal _

After sending the message, she packed everything for school and went to the bathroom to wash up. She knocked on the door of the washroom, hearing Soul call out that the person could come in. Crystal entered the room and proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"I'm ready, sis. I washed up and everything." Soul said.

"Okay, wait for me in the living room. Are Platinum and White ready?"

"I think they're getting ready now. They'll probably come in later." Soul replied. She took her leave as Crystal spit out the minty paste with water. She ran in her room to retrieve her bag before leaving the house with her four friends.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Blue shouted. The four girls had finally arrived at school by the time it was 7:12 in the morning and were currently in the school's lobby. Crystal and the three others turned to see Blue, Yellow, and Sapphire running towards them.

"Ahh! There you are! We were going to see if you were in the library!" Soul said.

"We were, we just met Sapphire and she told us that she was meeting up with you." Blue replied.

"What are we going to do for an hour and fifteen minutes?" White asked, gazing at her phone for the time which now read 7:15 a.m. Crystal was about to suggest the library again when a familiar group had went up to them.

"Why not help around in the host club?" Gold asked as he and his friends came over. The girls all froze as they all thought the same thing, "_Oh dear god, no._"

"On three, we run." Crystal whispered to her friends. They all nodded as they tried to hide the fact that they were turning towards the door.

"One…" Yellow whispered softly.

"You guys have nothing to do, right? We do need help setting up the club." Black said.

"Two…" Platinum muttered as she got her feet ready.

"I need to make your costumes for today so maybe we could do that." Ruby suggested.

"Three!" Sapphire screamed. The seven sprinted outside as fast as their legs could carry them. They heard the sound of fingers snapping before three blurs were seen. Before they could react, Red, Green, and Silver appeared in front of them. In the front, Yellow knocked into Red, Blue into Green, and Soul into Silver. The three boys grabbed the three victims and used them against the girls.

"We'll kidnap these three if you don't follow along." Silver said simply.

"You wouldn't _dare _to even lay a _finger _on my sister to harm her." Crystal seethed. Silver decided to prove her wrong by licking Soul's neck slowly, smirking at the sight of Crystal's raged face. Soul intensely blushed at the physical contact, squirming to get free. This only caused Silver to slightly tighten his grip on her.

"Let go of me!" Blue shrieked. She looked over to see if Yellow was okay, only to find her shaking in fear. She could've ripped Red's face off when she saw him lean in towards Yellow's ear. Little did Blue know, Red muttered an apology to Yellow for scaring her.

"Freaking bastards! Let us go!" Blue screamed. She harshly stepped on Green's foot, but he didn't budge.

"Hey, hey! You guys should calm down!" Emerald said as he came over with the rest of the boys.

"Let go of us then! This is harassment!" Blue yelled.

"We only asked if you could work with us to set up the host club." Gold replied casually.

"So you grab and threaten us with our dear friends for rejecting?" Crystal icily spat. Gold put a finger to his chin, as if in deep thought.

"Maybe we did go a little overboard. All right, boys, let them go." Gold said. The three boys followed, letting the three collapsing to the ground in relief.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked Soul. Her sister nodded in reply.

"Ye-Amarillo! Are you all right?" Blue fretted over her like a worried mother. Yellow shakily nodded her head.

"I'm only a little shocked on what these boys are capable of." Yellow replied.

"Now let's go!" Emerald said, as if nothing happened. The girls sweat dropped at this laid back behavior before reluctantly following along.

* * *

"What is the theme today?" Platinum asked the nearest to her, which were Diamond and Pearl.

"Phantom of the Opera." Pearl answered. Diamond held up a mask that people would wear at a masquerade.

"I see. Are you two in my grade?"

"I think so, little miss." Diamond answered. Platinum furrowed her brows slightly.

"Don't call me that."

"But it suits you!" Pearl said. Platinum sighed, giving up, knowing that she couldn't stop them. Meanwhile, Crystal was polishing a table before she heard Gold snicker.

"What do you want, pervert?" Crystal asked coldly. Gold held up his hands in fake surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Super Serious Gal." Crystal glared at him for the new nickname.

"Don't call me that. I have a name, you know." She said. Gold put his hands behind his head.

"But we're friends right? Friends give nicknames for each other. Tell you what, since we're the only boys who know your secret, I'll shorten it to SSG when we're not in the host club." Crystal rolled her eyes as she finished polishing the table.

"Firstly, I'm not sure if I would label you as friend. Second, I don't like the nickname and if we were 'friends', then you would stop calling me that."

"So you admit we're friends." Gold smirked. Crystal groaned and walked to the kitchen, leaving a chuckling host.

* * *

"Okay! Now that you seven are hosts, we need a specific character for you!" Gold said. The group had finished setting up the room, letting the room look like a mysterious ballroom. They were currently gathered around, with Gold in the center in front of his fellow members.

"Hmm, maybe we could get Quartz and Kotone to have some kind of forbidden twin-cest love." Crystal and Soul jerked back, surprised at the suggestion.

"…What kind of porn do you watch?" Crystal asked, feeling nauseous. Gold decided to play along and grinned deviously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said seductively as he came over to Crystal and leaned towards her face, only inches from her face. Crystal shrieked in surprise and embarrassment, pushing him away.

"W-well, look at the time, it's almost time for class…! Let's go, sis!" Soul quickly dragged her sister away before she could do something terrible to the host. Silver sighed, crossing his arms.

"I'm guessing you found a new target." He said. Gold's smile widened as he turned to his best friend, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Oh, definitely."

* * *

Blue sighed as she laid her head on her desk, trying hard to keep her eyes open. Yellow, who was next to her, giggled at her friend's drowsiness. Though Yellow was two years younger than Blue, Yellow skipped two grades in the past, letting her be in Blue's class.

"You shouldn't have stayed up until three a.m. to study, Blue." Yellow said. Blue looked up to her friend and pouted playfully.

"But, Yellow, I didn't study before so I had to cram." Blue replied. Since the two girls were in the back of the room in the corner, no one heard them (or really paid attention to them) so they could speak their name freely (and quietly). Yellow smiled sympathetically before taking out her textbook.

"You crammed in the library too. I'll quiz you." Yellow said. Blue smiled at her friend's kind behavior. Ever since they were children, Yellow was always innocent and caring.

"Thanks, Yellow."

"No problem. Now, what was the first battle that led to the American Revolution?"

Before Blue could answer, she heard someone slide into the seat in front of her (which was strange since no one sat with the 'commoners'). She turned to see that Green had taken the seat.

"Ahh! It's you!" Blue shrieked as she jumped back. Green rolled his eyes as Red came and took the seat in front of Yellow. The blonde girl blushed at the sight of him due to the incident in the morning and looked down to her textbook, pretending to study.

"I have a name, pesky woman." He said. Blue huffed as she crossed her arms, looking like a child.

"We all do. Who knew?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she and Green started another intense staring contest, competitive sparks flying between them. Yellow and Red looked over to their friends, sweat dropping.

"Aqua? Do you want me to quiz you?" Yellow asked, but to no avail as Blue ignored her, determined to win against Green. Yellow sighed and turned to look at vocabulary words before she saw that Red was leaning towards her.

"What are you studying?" Red asked. Yellow's face changed colors at the close contact.

"The section of the chapter we have a test on today." She replied meekly. Red's eyes widened in curiosity, tilting his head a little to the side. Yellow blushed as she thought on how cute he looked.

"We have a test? I never knew that. Could you quiz me, Amarillo?" Red asked. Suddenly, boys around them started to murmur to each other.

"Why are those two hanging out with those _losers_?"

"They probably feel bad for them for being so low-class. It's so typical."

Hearing these comments, Blue put on a raged expression, glaring at the boys around them while Yellow's eyes drooped and watered. Her face fell as she stared at the ground, fighting the tears. Red saw this and scowled at the other boys in the classroom.

"Who said those things?" Red asked harshly. The boys froze at Red's sudden change of tone since he was usually so kind.

"W-well, why are you hanging out with them? You never noticed them before!" One of the boys protested.

"And that simply means that we can't interact with them now?" Green asked. The boys flinched at Red and Green's hard eyes as they only saw a mixture of icy crimson and emerald eyes.

"Well, no, but…"

"But nothing! You have no right to insult them." Red huffed in disgust as he sat down, shaking his head. The other boys felt ashamed, knowing that their idols probably despised them now.

"Thank you, Red… But it's okay. This is normal." Yellow said quietly. Red's eyes widened in shock.

"This happens to you two every day?"

"Not just us two, but for the rest of us." Yellow replied, wiping away some tears that fell.

"I'm sorry I never noticed, Amarillo." Red said apologetically. He felt pity that he never stood up for these two earlier despite how they were all in the same room every day.

"It's not your fault." Yellow smiled softly at him. She turned to Blue, who was twirling her hair, absentminded. Yellow sighed as she stood and went over to her friend, shaking her lightly.

"Aqua?" Yellow said. Blue snapped up from her daze and stared at Yellow, having a surprised and concerned expression.

"What is it, Amarillo? Are you hurt?" Blue asked. Yellow giggled and shook her head.

"I was making sure _you _weren't hurt, Aqua. You were daydreaming." Blue laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry! My bad!" She strained her voice to sound cheerful when in reality, she was worried about her other friends.

Meanwhile, Green was staring at Blue as if trying to solve a difficult problem. His hard eyes scanned her carefully as he tried to stop this abnormal feeling inside of his chest.

"_This girl… I swear I know this obnoxious woman somewhere… But where?"_

* * *

"Mr. Quartz? What would x equal if the problem was 8x-45=289?" The algebra teacher asked. Crystal yawned. This was first grade math for her.

"X would equal 41.75." Crystal replied. The teacher nodded.

"That is correct." He said. Next to Crystal's left was Gold, who leaned over and smiled slyly.

"Someone knows their stuff." Gold whispered. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's because I study, unlike you." She replied.

"Well, it's not my fault studying is boring." Gold retorted, pouting. Next to Crystal's right was Soul, who was trying very hard not to have eye contact with Silver who was to Soul's right. From what Crystal saw, Silver was trying to bother Soul for amusement (the things he asked for Soul was sincere and not for entertainment).

"Kotone, may I borrow a piece of paper?" Silver asked. Soul didn't look at him as she carefully tore out a lined piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to him. Crystal twitched and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Kotone, do you have a pencil?" Silver asked. Kotone searched her bag before handing him a number two pencil, still not looking at him in the eye. Crystal let out a soft, irritated growl as her foot's beat grew more rapid and started to drum her desk with her pencil.

"Kotone, could I-?" Silver tried to request for something again before an eraser was thrown to the side of his head. He looked over to see that Crystal had her arm stretched out as if she had flung something. She took a deep breath before going back to her work. Silver let out an airy chuckle at Crystal's overprotective personality before staying quiet, much to Crystal and Soul's delight.

Suddenly, two notebooks were thrown at the two girls' heads, causing Soul to squeak in surprise. Crystal thought of this as a sign of pain and fumed. She snarled as she gazed around wildly.

"Who threw that at my brother?" She asked grimly. None of the boys said anything, which enraged Crystal even more.

"Mr. Quartz? Is there a problem?" The teacher asked. Crystal flinched at the teacher's questioning tone. She bit her tongue so that she couldn't say something wrong and shook her head.

"No. There's nothing wrong." She immediately sat back down on her seat, pretending nothing happened. When the teacher turned back around, Crystal reached over and held onto Soul's hand reassuringly. Soul smiled at her, immediately content. Gold and silver stared at each other, dazed about what happened.

"SSG, what was…?" Gold started to ask but Crystal put her hand over his mouth.

"This is normal. In fact, I'm surprised they didn't throw a textbook. Don't worry about it," She said, monotonously. Gold's suspicion grew but said nothing, deciding that he would ask again later when he got her full trust. Silver noticed that Soul was no longer anxious but now peaceful, knowing her sister was there. He became curious about their close sisterly relationship and decided to look into it more.

The two girls never let go of each other's hands until class ended.

* * *

It was currently recess (no, not the kindergarten kind) in Norman High School and in a certain classroom, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald were in a 'friendly' conversation.

"Girly boy." Sapphire spat at Ruby.

"Boyish female." Ruby retorted.

"Prissy."

"Barbarian."

"Wimp!"

"Animal!"

Emerald sighed in aggravation as he continued to listen to the two of them argue. To Emerald's ears, they sounded like an old married couple.

"Shut up, you two! My ears are ringing!" Emerald rubbed the insides of his ears with his fingers, making Ruby hiss in disgust.

"Wash your hands, Emerald." Ruby shuddered at the thought of Emerald's earwax touching his magnificent dresses. The short male rolled his eyes as he went out the door to the bathroom. Ruby and Sapphire turned back to each other to continue their argument before a group of boys came by and put some cologne in front of Sapphire.

"What the hell is this for?" Sapphire picked up the bottle and observed it. The group of boys sneered as they pinched their noses and waved their hands.

"Well, you need that since you obviously don't shower. You stink up the whole school." A blonde boy said. His friends laughed at his little joke as Sapphire growled at them, showing her gleaming fang. The blonde boy laughed at the sight of the canine-like tooth.

"L-look at it! A dog tooth! We have a smelly mutt in our school!" He and his group laughed louder than before, causing Sapphire to snap and unscrew the cap of the bottle. She let the liquid flow on the boys, making them shout in shock.

"You little fag!" He yelled. He grabbed the collar of Sapphire's shirt and lifted her up. Sapphire thrashed around as he led her towards the open window. Ruby's eyes widened as he figured out what he was going to do. He was so stunned with everything happening.

"Go die, you useless prick!" The blonde boy screamed before he threw Sapphire out of the window. Ruby immediately ran to where they were and nearly shot himself outside.

"IOLITE!" Ruby screamed. He saw her body fall closer to the ground, cursing mentally.

"_Shit, shit, shit, what am I-?!" _Ruby tried to get it together before looking down to see that Sapphire had grabbed a branch from a nearby tree and swung on it before landing perfectly safe on the ground. She looked up to the frozen blonde boy and stuck her tongue out at him before running off. Ruby got over his paralysis and chased after Sapphire, running out of the classroom.

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Ruby shouted once he caught up to Sapphire. She was leaning against a rock casually, acting as if her life was never almost taken. She glanced at him and let her shoulders rise and fall.

"Maybe." She replied.

"YOU NEARLY DIED! HOW COULD YOU ACT LIKE THIS?!" Ruby screamed.

"This happens every day." She said with a tinge of pain. Ruby's mouth was slightly open and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"He tries to kill you every day?" Ruby asked.

"The others too. I'm going to admit though, that murder attempt was a first." Sapphire started to pick at the grass next to her right leg, her eyes glazed over. Ruby didn't know how to respond. This was what the girls faced _every day_?

"…I'm… Sorry." Ruby muttered. Sapphire raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"For what?"

"I'm ashamed that I never took that step to stand up for you. I really am sorry." Ruby replied. Sapphire stared at Ruby with her blue orbs, 'scanning' Ruby carefully before sighing.

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize unless it's necessary. Let's go back." She said. Sapphire climbed a tree and started to swing from branch to branch back to the school. Ruby groaned as he followed, yelling about the filth Sapphire was going to be covered in later.

* * *

"Hmm… No, this article doesn't shine enough…"

White was currently in the library, examining entries for the school newspaper. She was the president of the school paper. White sighed as she finished reading another bland article. She rubbed her eyes after looking at tiny texts for about an hour. She wondered how Crystal could work at a professor's lab everyday without getting her eyes burned from all of the small writing she would have to read in reports. White stretched in her chair as Black entered with some soda drinks.

"Here you go, Blanc." Black said, putting White's drink next to her. She said her thanks and popped the bottle cap open.

"So what's all of this?" Black asked, picking up a paper from the pile White had.

"Entries for the school newspaper. I have to read all of these and approve or disapprove of them since I'm the school's newspaper president. Do you mind giving that back? I still need to read that one." She replied.

"Whatever you say, Prez." He replied, grinning, as he put the paper back into her hand. White frowned as she began to stuff the papers bag into her bag.

"What is it with you guys and nicknames? Anyways, lunch is starting soon. We should get going." Black nodded and began packing up his things. A boy came from an aisle in the library and decided to make fun of White as he went up to their table and 'accidently' spilled her open drink on her outfit.

"Oops. Sorry, commoner." The boy said, trying to keep in his laughter. White said nothing as she simply brushed off some of the liquid and headed for the door. Water flew from her eyes, hitting Black on the cheek. He tried to call out for her but she was already gone. Black turned, giving the boy a death glare.

"What was that for?" The boy had a confused expression on his face as he turned to face Black.

"You didn't think that was funny? Come on, he's only a commoner." Black twitched, resisting the urge to punch the boy.

"He's not only a commoner, you bastard. He's a human being too and he has emotions. He isn't some kind of robot." Black spat before gathering his things and chasing after White. The boy stood there, stunned about Black's harsh attitude.

* * *

"Prez?" Black called out. He was hoping that White went to the bathroom to wash off the soda. Thankfully, he found her crouched inside one of the stalls (he saw her rolled up figure from the gap of the door that measured about ten inches off of the ground). He gently slid open the door, seeing that she was crying into her knees. Black felt a pang of pain and pity in his heart as he touched her shoulder.

"Prez? Are you… okay?" He wanted to slap himself. Of course she wasn't okay! She was crying for God's sake! White sniffled as she wiped away some of her tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Black. I should get used to this by now."

"What do you mean?" White stared at the ground, resting her head on her wet knees.

"My friends and I are bullied every day. They probably had their daily dose of it already. Hakkin is lucky though. She doesn't get bullied since she's really polite and seems to be from a rich family because of her manners, so no one bothers her. In fact, some boys see her as an idol like the boys see you and the host club. There are a few pranks now and then, but that's only to try to get her attention and hopefully befriend her. She has a lucky break." White laughed bitterly. Black didn't know what to say, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He closed the stall door, bent down, and embraced White, causing her to gasp quietly.

"S-sorry to hear that, Prez. I'm not good with this kind of stuff, but whenever I was in sadness, my mom used to embrace me like this and I would always feel better, so I tried it out to help you feel better and-" White giggled as she returned the warm embrace. Her eyes drooped close and she felt peaceful.

"You're rambling, Black. Thank you. I do feel better now." She said. Black blushed slightly as he nodded.

"No problem, Prez. We should go meet everyone in lunch." White pulled back from the embrace, beaming and nodded.

* * *

"Hey Hakkin! Want to sit with me?" A boy from Platinum's class asked hopefully. She shook her head politely.

"Sorry, perhaps next time." She replied as she started to run over to her friends (including the boys).

"Hey Hakkin!" Soul said when Platinum arrived. Platinum greeted them all and sat in between Diamond and Pearl, who saved a seat for their new friend.

"How was class for you guys?" Blue asked, taking a sausage from her bento (she and Yellow made one for their female friends).

"Besides the jerks, it was fine." Crystal replied. Sapphire, Soul, and White nodded, agreeing.

"Well, it's nice that you girls had a nice day," Yellow smiled kindly and gestured to the boys. "How about you guys?"

"It was boring as usual." Gold replied. Green and Silver stayed silent, Diamond was too busy stuffing himself with rice balls, Red and Pearl shrugged, Ruby started an argument with Sapphire, Emerald was sleeping, and Black was dazed.

"You guys don't really pay attention, do you?" Blue sighed dramatically, shaking her head. Green rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'noisy woman'. The group bonded and got closer as friends until the bell signaled that the lunch period was over.

"One more class and then we can leave!" Sapphire said. Gold wagged his finger around, shaking his head.

"Nope! Remember, you all have the host club to attend to!" He said. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"You said that only some of you work as hosts. I have work today and so do the rest of us." Gold smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Who said that you weren't assigned to host today?" He asked. Crystal glared at him, who was unaffected.

"Well, Kotone and I have work on Wednesdays and Thursdays and since today is Wednesday, I ask that I get a duty on some other day. Iolite and Blanc work on Tuesdays and Saturdays, and Aqua, Amarillo, and Hakkin work on Mondays and Fridays." While Crystal was saying all of this, Green was writing it all down on a notepad.

Gold sighed and over exaggerated as he said, "If you're _that _insistent, then fine. You'll be excused on those days only with the exceptions of school events, holidays, and emergencies. That goes for all of you too." The girls nodded. The group started to walk back to their classes, with Crystal unaware of Gold's plan for her.

* * *

"Mr. Iolite, please read this sentence on the board." The English teacher said. Sapphire swallowed as she stared at the 'alien' white writing on the board. Why would he pick her out of all people?

"U-uh…" Sapphire idiotically blurted, making some of the students snicker. The teacher raised a question eyebrow and frowned.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Iolite?" He asked. Sapphire's eyes widened as she rapidly shook her head.

"N-no!" She replied. She shortly huffed as she continued to stare at the board.

"T-the enraged… uh… criminial inscrebed the wall with t-the vic-tim's blud." The students' snickers grew louder as the teacher shook his head.

"Close, Mr. Iolite, but not quite. It is, 'The enraged criminal inscribed the wall with the victim's blood.' Now, if you could all pass up your worksheets, please."

Sapphire sighed in dismay as she gave her paper to Emerald. Ruby, who was sitting to her right, tapped her on the shoulder, getting Sapphire's attention.

"What was that? I thought you were an honor student." Ruby asked. Sapphire glared at him.

"It's none of your business, prissy." She snapped. Ruby wasn't convinced and kept staring at her. Sapphire tried to ignore it, but due to her 'instincts', she could always tell whenever something or someone was watching her, so the feeling of Ruby staring at her wasn't exactly comfortable. After a few minutes, she sighed in annoyance before turning back to him.

"Okay, fine. If it'll get you to stop staring at me like a creeper… I can't read, okay? English is the only subject I fail at and I don't know why. Now before you laugh, I'm going to say that if you tell anyone, I will kill you. Only the other girls know this." Ruby was taken aback by this; one of the honor students didn't know how to do simple reading?

"Why don't you let me tutor you then, barbarian? This can be another way of repaying you for that incident." He said. Ruby wanted to return the favor for Sapphire's act on the day he and the other four got jumped without anything embarrassing happening to him. Sapphire scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No thanks. I don't want to study more than I already do." She replied.

"So you want to get kicked out of this school because of one 'F'?" Ruby asked. Sapphire flinched. She couldn't get expelled… She just couldn't!

"You jerk… Fine, you can tutor me, alright?" Sapphire grumbled. Ruby grinned in satisfaction.

"_This is going to be very interesting…_" He thought.

* * *

"This is a disaster." Crystal muttered as she and her friends were sitting on a hill they called their 'spot'. Soul patted her sister's back reassuringly.

"You didn't have to lie about us having jobs!" Soul said. "We could handle it!"

"I probably couldn't." Crystal mumbled. Sapphire nodded, agreeing with her senior.

"Me neither. Those boys piss me off. Especially that Ruby kid." Sapphire said, lying down on the grass.

"You two are being so negative! And maybe, with my amazing skills, we could… have a little fun." Blue's eyes had her signature sly gleam in them and the others sweat dropped, wondering what was to come.

"We could do that, but we're kind of getting off topic." Yellow said. "What will we do about our lies?" Blue put her hand on Yellow's shoulder since she knew more than anyone that Yellow hated lying.

"Well, today is Wednesday, why don't seniors Crystal and Soul go home today and prepare dinner and such while the rest of us work at the host club?" Platinum suggested.

"Oh, I see what you're thinking, Platinum! On each day, the people who Crystal said worked on that day go home and the rest of us work!" White said. Platinum nodded and took a sip from her tea.

"That's not a bad idea! It could work!" Soul chirped cheerfully, clapping.

"All right, then I guess we'll be off. We'll prepare spaghetti tonight. See you girls later." Crystal said before leaving with her sister. The girls waved as they left before Blue also stood up.

"All right, girls, what would you say if I told you that I have a few tricks up my sleeve that we could use on the boys…?"

* * *

"Why is everyone working today? Save you, of course." Yellow asked Green who was next to her, writing in a notebook.

"Gold made a new rule that everyone had to work with a few exceptions such as a sickness, family, and so on." He replied. Green was wearing a small 'Renaissance' hat and a tuxedo that would be worn at a ball. He wore a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside.

"I see. Well, this way, you'll get more business." Yellow said before going off to serve some cake. Every one of the boys were wearing similar outfits to Green, but they all wore eye masks and the color of their ties were different.

"Greenie!" A familiar voice sang. Green sighed in irritation as he saw that Blue was skipping towards him, carrying a plastic bag.

"What do you want, pesky woman?" He asked.

"I came back from the store and got the new filling for the cakes!" Blue said, holding up the bag. Green checked that off of his 'To-Do' list before turning back to her.

"Go give it to Yellow in the kitchen. Now that you're back, she won't have to take over your serving duties." He said. Green never saw the mischievous grin on Blue's face as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Crystal and Soul were walking back towards their house as Crystal tried to decide what side dish they could eat while Soul thought of a smoothie recipe she could use.

"Maybe if we had some sausages… Then again, that would go well if it was inside the spaghetti…" Crystal muttered.

"Hey, sis. Is a strawberry-banana or a mango-pineapple smoothie more appealing to you?" Soul asked.

Unknown to the girls, two people were keeping a safe distance between the girls and themselves, following them quietly. One of the mysterious figures sighed in aggravation.

"Why did you drag me into this?"

"C'mon, this'll be fun. It was obvious that they lied about having jobs, seeing that neither of them are working."

"You're a true stalker, Gold."

The said boy pouted as he turned to face his friend, who was giving him a menacing glare. Gold was unaffected as he turned to look at the girls.

"Aren't you a little curious on what commoners do, Silv?" Gold asked.

"Not the slightest bit. And don't call me that." Silver replied smoothly, brushing some red hair away from his face.

"Well, I have to see what my new target does in her life." Gold smirked.

"I still don't understand why I was dragged into this." Silver grumbled as the two boys moved forward.

* * *

"Blue, what is this?" Yellow asked as Blue poured an unknown liquid inside of the bowl Yellow was using to make the batter.

"An edible sleeping drink." When Yellow gave her a strange look, Blue only replied that she knew people. Yellow only shrugged and kept working to hide the evidence. Once she was done, the batter was put into the oven and Blue gave Yellow a pat on the shoulder.

"Good job, Yellow. Now the plan is set into motion."

"What plan?" Red asked. He had just come into the room since he was on his break to get a beverage. Yellow's eyes widened, but thankfully, Blue covered it.

"Oh, just something for work. Business is running a little slow." Blue replied cheekily. Thankfully, Red was dense and accepted the excuse, walking towards a cabinet to look for a soda drink.

"Well, I best be off now. Bye!" Blue dashed out of the room, making Yellow sweat drop. She sighed and began to make frosting. Red chugged some of his grape soda before walking over to Yellow, peering over her shoulder.

"What're you making?" He asked. Yellow squeaked as she heard a sudden voice a little too close to her ear and blushed as she felt Red's warm breath on her neck.

"Frosting." She replied timidly. Red went over next to her and watched her mix the butter and milk. Yellow's face was a dark crimson as she tried her best not to screw up knowing that someone was watching her every move. To her relief, nothing went wrong and she finished making the frosting as the batter was all done. For some reason, Red found it entertaining to see Yellow work her hardest and would've stayed longer if Green hadn't come in, telling him that his break was over. Red said his goodbyes to Yellow before leaving her in the kitchen. She sighed in relief as she began to skillfully spread the frosting on the batter.

* * *

Crystal unlocked the door of their home and trudged inside, carefully dropping her bags on the counter. Soul did the same with hers as she went to a cabinet to take out some bowls and spoons.

"Soul, pass me the noodles." Crystal said. Soul dug around the bags until she found the box of uncooked noodles and passed it to her sister. Crystal put a bowl full of water on the stove and began to boil it as she put the noodles on a separate plate.

"Oh, I forgot to lock the door when I came in. Be right back." Soul walked through the hallway and past the living room…

Only to find Gold and Silver lounging on their couches.

"Yo." Gold said casually. Silver only nodded once. Soul's mouth was open and her eyes were as big as saucers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Crystal shrieked. She had come to see what was taking Soul so long to lock the door, only to find two 'rich bastards' in her house.

"We should be asking that." Silver said, taking out a notebook. Crystal and Soul flinched, realizing that they have been caught.

"…We're only here to…" Soul desperately tried to come up with an excuse, but luckily, her sister came to the rescue.

"To get changed and ready before we leave." Crystal said. Soul's eyes widened as she stared at Crystal. Leave where?

"Oh, I see. Well, just for fun, we're coming with you." Gold's smirk grew wider as he looked suggestively at Crystal. She rolled her eyes and turned to go to her room.

"Fine. Just don't break anything. Come on, Kotone."

* * *

"Finally, the day's over!" Sapphire almost yelled in relief as she plopped herself on the couch.

"What a barbarian. You have no manners." Ruby scoffed at Sapphire's laid out position.

"Dare to repeat that, prissy boy?!" Sapphire spun around, glaring daggers.

"Anyways, great job, everyone!" Black yelled loudly before anything could happen.

"I wonder how Quartz and Kotone are doing…" Yellow muttered.

"I shall call them." Platinum said, taking out her cell phone.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Gold or Silver since lunch." White commented.

"Oh, Gold said that he was going to leave early. Something about following two girls home, I don't know. Silver probably got dragged along." Emerald replied.

"Wait, _two girls_?" Blue asked. Diamond had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I heard that too. Their names started with a K and Q, I think…" As Diamond said this, Pearl next to him slapped the back of his head.

"Diamond! Spit it out already! It was Quartz and Kotone!" Pearl yelled.

"_WHAT_?!" The girls screamed.

* * *

"What's taking so long? Hurry up!" Gold yelled, knocking on Crystal's door. It had been thirty minutes and the two girls had not come out yet.

"I knew girls took long to get ready, but I never knew they needed this much time." Gold mumbled as he gave up.

"Maybe you shouldn't have followed them in the first place." Silver said, coming over and bending down to the doorknob. Gold looked over his friend's shoulder to see that he was picking the lock with a paper clip. After a few seconds, there was a clicking noise and Silver opened the door.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?!" Gold laughed, putting Silver in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Let me go before I kill you." Silver growled. Gold only burst into laughter again as he loosened his grip.

"The window seems to be open." Silver examined. Gold rolled his eyes.

"Nice job pointing out the obvious."

"And there's a rope going down." Silver finished. Gold's amber eyes were filled with shock as he ran over, looking down to see that a rope indeed went down the window of Crystal's room. Gold gave a low whistle and scratched the back of his head.

"These girls are really… extraordinary." He said.

* * *

Crystal and Soul were currently in a Chinese all-you-can- eat buffet, carrying boxes filled with different foods to their friends' likings.

"Yes, Blue, we're fine. Sorry we couldn't make the spaghetti…Yeah, we're at a buffet…Chinese…Yes, I made sure that you got fried rice… Okay, bye." Crystal hung up and shoved her phone into her pocket. She had explained their situation to Blue, who talked to her from Platinum's cell.

"Did you explain to Blue?" Soul asked, coming over and closing Yellow's box and weighing it.

"Yeah, she understands now. We're finished now, right? Let's go take these up to the register." Crystal said. Though people gave the two weird stares from the huge amount of boxes they were carrying (most of them were Sapphire's), the girls simply ignored them and paid for the take out. Crystal and Soul carefully walked home with the boxes in their hands. She had told Blue earlier to meet them later in 'the spot' which was a small field in the forest where only the girls knew where it was. Walking into the said forest, Crystal and Soul easily walked through the path since the place was almost like their home. When they finally arrived, they set the boxes down and stretched. Soul set her eyes on the pond which she loved and took off her shoes.

"I'm going to dip my feet." She said. Crystal nodded since she knew what Soul meant and sat on the ground, keeping an eye out. Drowsiness took over and her eyes drooped close as her breathing went steady, in peace.

* * *

**21. Fricking. Pages. -dead- It would be longer, but I decided to stop there and… yeah. xD My birthday is coming up! December 7! So excited! :3 I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes on here. : ( Oh! I would love to take suggestions on what kind of hosts the girls could be. :D Like how Silver is the lone wolf or Diamond being the passionate cooker. You get it. x3 You'll find out what Blue did to the cake in the next chapter... c: Anyways, I'll see you guys later. I'll update another story later. What story do you like the best so far? ^^**

**UniqueNeko **


	3. The Hunt

**I lost the finished chapter I had originally and had to retype everything! D: Ugh, fuck my life. Anyways, answers to responses.**

**Yellowsgardianangel: Thanks so much! ^^ I feel like this and Rainbow is my most liked story so far. xD Then again, I might be wrong. :P**

**PokespeFTW: Thanks! I'm updating to the best of my ability, which isn't much due to school and such. D:**

**Gemstone Gal: Thanks! I'm fourteen now, whoop! ;D**

**Anonymous: I hope you had a good sleep. xD I can't find the typo you're talking about. :c It seems like I did it right. Was it a misread?**

**reader terrible-writer: Thank you! :3 And I bet you're not a terrible writer! :c Just keep trying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Yelling. That's all that Crystal heard in this nightmare. Her eight-year-old self was embracing seven-year-old Soul, who was sobbing softly. They were hiding behind the wall near their parents' room, listening to everything from the open door. Crystal soothed Soul with comforting words before listening once more.

"Don't you care about your daughters?! While you work aimlessly for hours, Crystal and Soul sit by the couch, waiting for you and when you come back, you barely acknowledge them!" Her mother screamed. Crystal and Soul both knew that this was an intense argument since their mother rarely yelled.

"I work everyday for us! For the three of you! I'm pouring my energy into all of this!" Their father retorted.

"Don't give me that crap! I work more than you do in one hour! I work two damn jobs while you work one that gives little payment! Do something better in your business life!" Soul whimpered and Crystal rubbed her back comfortingly. Suddenly, a sound of a hand making contact with someone was heard and Crystal peered in to see her mother on the bed, holding her right cheek and her eyes wide, staring at her husband.

"Don't talk to me in that tone. I waste my life working for you three! You are pointless and I should be basking in money and gold inside of a mansion! But no, I have to live in this commoner house with pests!"

"You think of us as pests, daddy?" Crystal's voice was heard. The father whipped his head around to see his firstborn child, her eyes full of pain and betrayal. His wide eyes stared at her as Soul ran inside, her tears breaking his heart faintly.

"S-sister..." She whimpered. Crystal shushed her softly before turning back to her father.

"If we're wasting your life, leave. I don't want you hurting mommy or little sister anymore! It'd be best if you left anyways!" She screamed.

"C-Crystal..." The father muttered.

"Don't give me any excuses, I heard everything. Who couldn't with your loud and obnoxious voice? You broke your promise of loving us, so I don't want any traces of you!" She yelled. Crystal unhooked a necklace that was chained around her neck and threw it to her father's feet.

"The necklace..." He breathed in a shaky breath.

"You gave it to me on my birthday, _daddy_." Crystal spat the last word out as if the word was sour on her tongue. "I don't want you anymore. I don't want the necklace, you hugs and kisses, and especially not yourself! Leave before I call nine-one-one!" Crystal shrieked her final words and glared at her father, who stood there in shock and regret. He hesitantly picked up the necklace before leaving the room, not looking back. Crystal finally collapsed on her knees and her face was impassive before her eyes filled up with tears and her mouth turned into a pout. Soul threw her arms around her sister, wailing and Crystal sobbed with her, hugging her little sister to her chest. Their mother swooped in, embracing both of them and cried softly, her cheek now red and swollen. She kissed her daughters' heads and sighed in what sounded like relief.

"Thank you... For protecting me..." She murmured.

* * *

"Crystal?" Soul gently shook her sister who had tears trickling down her cheeks. She had noticed from her spot on the small pond that her sister was crying and became worried. Crystal's eyes fluttered opened as she blinked several times to adapt to her surroundings. She stared at Soul for a moment before smiling.

"Oh, hey." She said. Soul sighed as she took her sleeve and wiped her sister's tears away.

"Dreaming about the time when... _he _left?" Soul asked. Crystal nodded and thanked her for wiping her tears away before standing up and stretching.

"I wonder how mom is doing..." Crystal muttered. Now that Crystal was seventeen and Soul was sixteen, they had their mother's permission to roam around the regions to wherever they wanted while she lived with her brother or their uncle. Out of all of the girls' guardians in the group, only Crystal and Soul's mother knew of their situation and sent money from her work to pay for any expenses.

"I'm sure she's fine." Soul replied. "We'll call her tonight."

"Girls! We're here!" Blue sang as she and the rest of the girls came out. "We have soda!" Blue held up some bottles while Yellow held the leftover ones that Blue couldn't carry.

"Great, and we have the food." Crystal said, gesturing towards the pile of plastic boxes.

"FOOD!" Sapphire shouted as she ran to the pile and picked up three boxes, knowing that it was hers from the scent. The females giggled at Sapphire's hunger and they formed a circle, eating their meals.

"So I decided that we should get jobs so that we don't have to lie." Blue said, taking out a newspaper from her bag. She threw the paper to the center of the circle before setting her bag aside.

"But we already have their mother sending us money, do we not?" Platinum asked, gesturing towards Crystal and Soul.

"That's why we're doing this, so that we don't burden their mother." Yellow replied.

"Ugh, more work." Sapphire grumbled as she shoved an egg roll into her mouth. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. You barely do any work." She said. Sapphire stuck her tongue out childishly before returning to her food. White picked up the article and examined the choices. The jobs were separated into different sections by day and time. For example, there was a job of a cook you could take on Mondays and Tuesdays from 3:40 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.

"Well, luckily I remembered all of the days I assigned so just pick a time after 2:30 since that's when school ends." Crystal said. After deciding, the result was that Blue and Yellow would work as waitresses in a café, Crystal would help around in a daycare, Soul would work as a librarian, Sapphire would work in an ice cream shop, Platinum would work as a receptionist, and White would work as a journalist. Yellow, with her kind personality, also volunteered to take another job as a singer and of course Blue joined her best friend.

"So it's settled. We all have the numbers of the jobs, right?" Blue asked. Everyone nodded and they finished their meals, throwing the boxes inside of a plastic bag that Sapphire had brought and used it as a trash bag.

"I'm excited! The journaling thing sounds great!" White said, smiling.

"Let's just hope we get the job." Soul sighed. She absentmindedly rubbed a ring on her finger since she usually did it as a habit whenever she was excited or nervous. It was considered her good luck charm.

"This place is great!" A new voice said. The girls turned to the source of the sound and saw Gold stroll in casually, with the rest of the boys following.

"What are you doing here?! Only we know of this place!" Blue yelled, standing up.

"All we did was follow some footprints and here we are!" Gold answered, smirking. Crystal's eye twitched with annoyance as the boys started to look around.

"Why didn't you just leave!" Crystal shrieked. "It's bad enough that you know where we live!"

"They know where we live?!" Blue and Sapphire yelled. Ignoring the question, Gold shrugged in reply.

"Now what we're here, let's do something like a game." He said.

"What sort of game?" Soul asked, curious. Whenever it came to playful things, she always jumped in. Gold shrugged again.

"I don't know, something." Blue suddenly had an idea and smirked. She dusted off invisible dirt from her pants and grinned widely towards Gold.

"How about manhunt? Boys versus girls?" She asked. Gold grinned back as he nodded.

"Sounds fun. Rules?"

"Hmm... Stay in the forest. We win after we survive thirty minutes and you win if you capture us all. When you catch someone, take them back here as they are not allowed to go anywhere if they are tagged. It isn't a complete capture unless you make contact with our bodies." Blue replied. Gold put on a suggestive smile and Blue rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"But there's more of them than us..." Yellow said. Blue carelessly waved her hand.

"By two people, we won't die. Plus we know every part of the forest." Blue whispered the last part and the girls nodded, many of them putting on a determined smile while the rest just giggled. After Gold had explained what was going on, the boys agreed to accept the challenge (although it took time to convince Ruby, who didn't want his clothes dirty) and the game started. The girls were given a two minute head start and they all scattered in different directions. All of the boys decided to run after the people in their classes since they knew their habits a little more than the others and after two minutes had passes, they ran off.

* * *

_28 minutes, 34 seconds left_

Crystal ran with great speed due to the power in her legs and finally came to a small den. She looked around until she saw the small hole she was looking for. She ran up to it and crawled in since it was big enough for one person to fit in and slid down the very small slope that came with it. The depth of the hole was about a less than half a foot and she quickly covered the entrance of the hole so she knew that on the outside, it would look like only a lump of dirt. She got into a comfortable position before sighing, waiting for the game to be over. Luckily, she brought her Gameboy that Soul gave her when she was thirteen.

* * *

_28 minutes, 11 seconds left_

"This'll be an easy win." Sapphire chuckled as she sat on a tree branch high off of the ground. She was well hidden in the leaves and if anyone found her, all she had to do was leap off to another branch. After all, she was practically the goddess of the forest, knowing the forest better than all of the girls.

* * *

Sighing, Yellow slid down to the floor of the cave. She had run in far enough so that the darkness could conceal her but hid behind a rock for safety measures. Feeling drowsy, she felt herself dose off, but quickly woke herself as he phone vibrated, revealing a message from Blue.

_To: Yellow __From: Blue 5:02 p.m._

_Don't sleep! ;) _

_** BLUE ** _

* * *

_27 minutes, 54 seconds left_

Unlike the others, White had a plan to simply run instead of hide. She was afraid that if she hid, she would get trapped and not have been able to escape. Though, she hid behind a tree now and then, but she never stayed in one spot for too long. She peered around a tree she was hiding behind, only to find Platinum.

"Platinum!" She loudly whispered. The lady looked over her way and quickly ran over, hiding behind a tree next to White. Sure, they were now a bigger target, but if only one person came after them, he'd have to choose between one of them.

* * *

"I have a feeling that I'll be out first..." Soul muttered. She was currently inside of a log and doubted her hiding spot a bit. She could only pray that she would survive long enough.

* * *

Blue snickered as she looked down from her hiding spot, watching the boys and girls scatter around. She laid back, relaxed and watched the show.

* * *

_26 minutes, 41 seconds left_

Of course, Gold was attempting to find his new target and went in the general direction in which he saw her leave. His strategy was to follow footprints like the boys did earlier to look for the girls' 'spot', but the plan was quickly fading as the footprints became less visible within the pebbles and grass. He looked up to see that the prints seemed to fade at a den, where the ground was almost completely covered with pebbles and grass. Gold let a, "Hmm" escape as he looked around for anything suspicious. He stopped as he saw a spot where there seemed to be a lump of dirt in the ground. He went over to it and poked it, but by doing so, he knew that it wasn't a person.

Meanwhile in the hole, Crystal held her breath and stayed as quiet as possible. She couldn't be caught so easily, she just couldn't! Hearing the noise Gold made earlier, she knew that it was him and she refused to be captured by him. She prayed that she wouldn't be captured.

"_Please...Please!"_

* * *

At the same time, Yellow was drawing on the ground using her finger. So far, she had drawn a small picture of Blue, Crystal, Soul, and Sapphire. She was currently working on Platinum and hummed softly to a song that her mother used to sing to her. According to her, it was a song her father sang to her on her mother's birthday when they were younger. Though it was a love song, her mother sang it so that it was soothing like an child's lullaby.

_Everything you ever want and everything you need  
Standing right in front of you, baby  
We could leave the world behind  
We could disappear  
We just could hide away, baby_

Yellow had finished drawing Platinum's portrait and began to doodle White's. She smiled softly before inhaling to continue.

_Tonight, we can take an endless flight Tonight, we can just...  
Just lay back and close your eyes  
Sweet dreams  
Heaven when you're lying next to me  
Holding you closer while I'm singing  
Lulla, Lulla, Lullaby (x4)  
Lullaby, Lullaby..._

The blonde girl had finished drawing all of her female friends and smiled as she stared at the drawings smiling back at her. Since she was bored, Yellow decided to doodle the boys as well. The first boy that came to mind was Red and she blushed at the thought of him leaning in close near her when she was baking the cake. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the incidents that happened between them and proceeded to draw. Before she could, however, crunching of dirt was heard and she erased the drawings she made as much as she could in the little bit of time she had before she squished herself to the rock as much as she could, holding her breath. The footsteps came closer and she pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear before peering over slightly to see Red looking around. Her face was burning. Of course it had to be him. It seemed that luck was not on Yellow's side today as she quickly cowered back to hiding behind the rock. She was silent for a moment before hearing Red come closer to where she was.

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no..."_ She panicked as her breathing grew rapid. Yellow saw a pebble next to her feet and picked it up, adjusting herself so that she was still hidden, but was facing the small gap between the cave wall which went towards the entrance of the cave and the rock itself. When she was sure that Red wasn't looking towards Yellow's target, she threw the pebble at the other side of the wall. The contact made a small noise and Red turned his attention to the sound. He then walked towards to where he heard the source and Yellow took this as an opportunity. When the boy was far enough, Yellow sprinted from her hiding spot and hoped that she would make it to the back entrance of the cave (Yes, there was a back entrance). She heard Red yell and knew that he was following. Yellow took a quick glance to look back and saw that Red was gaining on her.

* * *

_26 minutes, 12 seconds left_

White and Platinum proceeded to move on from their spots of more trees as they tiptoed, hoping not to be the first ones caught. After looking around, White nodded towards Platinum and they went to head out again when Black, Diamond, and Pearl were seen running towards them. White hissed in surprise and motioned for Platinum to run the other direction from where the boys were headed. Platinum quickly did as told and the two ran on, although they weren't doing so well since they were more on the book smart side than the athletic side.

"I've caught you, Boss!" Black shouted as he tackled White to the ground, who shrieked as they fell. Platinum wanted to tend to White but knew it was too late. White yelled for Platinum to go on, which she did, but she knew she couldn't outrun the two boys. Platinum attempted to lose them as she took a sharp left which stalled the boys for a few seconds.

"Come on, Hakkin, you can do it!" White shouted as she and Black proceeded to walk back to the 'spot'. Platinum was growing tired and began to slow down, which was enough for the boys as they grabbed her arms and pulled her back. She turned around to glance at the boys in which seeing that Pearl was smiling victoriously while Diamond smiled that told her she did great.

"We caught you, Lady!" The boys said simultaneously. Platinum's expression was blank for a moment before she smiled back at them and giggled softly.

"Yes, you did."

* * *

_25 minutes, 52 seconds left_

Crystal's body was tense when she heard almost no movement outside. Had the pervert given up and left? She risked her chances and poked a small hole in the dirt, peeking outside of it. From her vision, she couldn't see anyone and was about to sigh with relief when an amber-colored eye suddenly zoomed in and Crystal couldn't help but yelp in surprise. A hand dug through Crystal's hiding spot and Gold stood above her, smirking. She scrambled to run, but Gold caught her ankle quickly and leaned in, causing her to blush.

"Game over for you, little one."

* * *

_25 minutes, 33 seconds left_

"Now this isn't working out. I was hoping they'd last longer." Blue pouted as she stared at a screen containing six different point of views. One represented each of the girls and Blue could tell them apart by a colored dot that represented their name or their favorite color. She was able to see what her friends were seeing since she installed a tiny camera somewhere where she could get a clear view, such as Crystal and Soul's hairbands or Sapphire's bandanna. Everyone seemed to be moving except Soul, whose screen stood still most of the time. Her pink blinking dot was the only thing that seemed to entertain Blue. Sighing, the eldest of the girls continued to watch as she took a sip of soda.

* * *

_25 minutes, 28 seconds left_

Sapphire cackled as she jumped from tree to tree away from Ruby and Emerald who were hot on her trail. As Emerald yelled for her to stop running and just come down, Sapphire stopped to land on a branch and turn only to stick out her tongue. Amused by Emerald's enraged expression, she smirked and continued on.

"Come and get me, if ya can!" She shouted. Ruby and Emerald loudly groaned as they continued on.

* * *

As Sapphire was amusing herself with torturing her two classmates, Soul was using a very interesting way to escape from Silver, who had found her a few minutes ago. Instead of trying to escape the log, she used it to her advantage and rolled around so that the redheaded boy could have a slim chance of capturing her. Though she bumped into trees once in a while, she quickly maneuvered out of it and continued to roll. Silver let out an exasperated sigh as he failed to grab the log once more. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he watched the log tumble around. He could've easily captured Soul a while ago, but he didn't feel like getting splinters or getting squished and run over. Silver then decided to wait until Soul tumbled towards his front direction and stop the log with his foot and work his way there. After a few minutes, Soul finally did what the male wanted and he used the chance to stop the rampaging log with his foot. Soul took in on what happened and tried to roll towards the direction from whence he came, but Silver had already run to the side with her head towards the entrance and poked her. Soul looked up, her eyes wide with surprise as Silver let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally." He grumbled. Soul couldn't help but giggle as she slithered out of the wooden cylinder.

* * *

_19 minutes, 35 seconds left_

"So... Out of all seven of us, the four of us have been captured in a matter of about ten minutes?" Crystal asked.

"Pretty much..." White replied, glancing at her other three friends. Crystal sighed and took out a folder from her bag to, most likely, start her homework, Platinum was reading a novel, and Soul was humming cheerfully (as usual) while answering questions from her History class. White sighed as Crystal did earlier and glanced at the boys who had captured them earlier; Gold, Silver, Diamond, Pearl, and Black. They seemed to be having their own conversation, excluding Silver, who was simply standing there, nodding or shaking his head every few minutes.

"Well, on the bright side, we have Blue, Yellow, and Sapphire to rely on!" Soul encouraged quietly so that the boys could not hear their real names. Crystal chuckled before starting her math worksheet.

"That's true."

* * *

_18 minutes, 23 seconds left_

Yellow thanked the lord Arceus for letting her been able to escape (barely). She had run down a slope only she, Blue, and Sapphire knew how to perfectly make it down safely, which took much training due to the steepness and many obstacles. Sighing, she leaned against a tree and took some time to catch her breath while keeping a cautious eye out. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out, seeing that she had received a message from Soul.

_To: Yellow From: Soul 5:12 p.m._

_Hi Yellow! :D So far, Crystal, Platinum, White, and I have been captured! Good job for lasting this long! XD Anyways, you have about... 18 minutes left! Gold, Silver, Diamond, Pearl, and Black are here so you only have Red, Green, Ruby, and Emerald to worry about, though I'm pretty sure the last three have other targets... ;) Anyways, keep it up! You can do it!_

_~Soul_

Yellow ran her hand through her messy blonde hair, letting out an airy groan. Had only twelve minutes passed? She could barely survive those last twelve minutes, so how could she last eighteen more? Hopefully, Blue and Sapphire could help them win. Yellow wiped some sweat and dirt off before walking again, enjoying the forest. After some time, she checked the time on her phone and was disappointed to see that only three minutes had passed.

_"It's halfway done, at least..." _She thought to herself. Sighing, she walked on quietly.

* * *

_15 minutes, 37 seconds left_

Green watched the hot air balloon in the sky that was well hidden in the trees of the forest, but was still spotted by him. He had a feeling that he knew who was piloting the balloon and proceeded to walk towards it. Once he reached the balloon, he hid behind a tree from a distance and peered around it, making sure that he stayed hidden. He squinted his peridot eyes to see that his prediction was true, seeing Blue in the basket. Now, how would be able to catch the girl without being spotted? Checking his watch, he saw that the game was halfway done.

"Just enough time..."

* * *

_12 minutes, 42 seconds left_

"You barbarian! Come down this instant!" Ruby yelled. Sapphire had finally stopped jumping, letting the two boys catch their breaths. Emerald was on the ground, exhausted and unconscious. Ruby was in better condition, but he was sweating and panting. Sapphire was also panting and sweating slightly, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Why don't ya come and get me, then, prissy?" She teased. Ruby perked a brow at her challenge and put his hands on his hips.

"Is that a challenge, Tarzan?" He asked, though he knew the answer. Sapphire growled at the nickname and her ocean blue eyes sparkled.

"Bring it on, Cinderella."

* * *

_12 minutes, 31 seconds left_

The world hates me, was what Yellow thought as she hid from Red. She was walking around and didn't realize that she was walking back up to where Yellow was before. She had somehow run into Red, but hid quick enough so that he couldn't see her. Red was walking down the trail Yellow was walking up on and took extra time to look around for any sudden movement. Yellow held her breath as he came closer to where she was.

"_Please don't find me, please don't find me!_" She kept begging mentally as Red drew near. Yellow could hear her heart thumping loudly as Red started to walk past where she was. All of a sudden, Yellow's vision was blurring and she grew weary.

"_No...! Not now... Not when I'm so close...! Just a little longer...!_" When Red's footsteps faded far enough so that Yellow was sure his sense of hearing wouldn't be able to hear her, she sighed in relief before dizziness overcame her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_11 minutes, 36 seconds left_

On Blue's device, Yellow's screen suddenly tumbled and was filled with black, making Blue jump a little. Her eyes widened as she realized Yellow had collapsed in some way and took out her cell phone to contact her blonde friend. She speed dialed Yellow and put the phone to her ear, only getting rings in reply. The call went to voicemail and Blue bit her bottom lip as she tried again, only getting the same result. She then called Crystal and luckily, she answered the call.

"Hello?" Crystal's voice was heard on the other end.

"Crystal! I think Yellow is in trouble...! Try to find her!" Blue whispered. Crystal could hear the worry in Blue's voice and made a noise that had Blue know that she would do as she asked.

"I'm on it!" Crystal responded before hanging up. Blue put her phone in her pocket and stared worriedly at Yellow's still screen.

* * *

_11 minutes, 14 seconds left_

"So can we look for her?" Crystal asked. She had finished explaining to everyone what had happened and was currently asking Gold to search for Yellow. At first, he thought it was a prank to escape, but he saw the worry in her eye and knew it was real.

"Fine, but let's split up into teams. It'll be easier that way." He said. "Go with your classmates."

And so, the teams were split up to be Crystal, Gold, Silver, and Soul as one team, Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond as the second team, and Black and White as the last team.

* * *

_10 minutes, 52 seconds left_

Sapphire cursed mentally as she hurriedly jumped from one branch to another. Looking back, she saw Ruby's crimson eyes locked on her as he gave chase, skillfully jumping from branch to branch, surprising Sapphire.

"You're gonna get yer clothes dirty!" Sapphire yelled.

"It gives me the chance to improve it!" Ruby retorted. Sapphire refrained a groan as she jumped again. How was a prissy like him doing this so well? Possibly better than Sapphire, and that was saying something. She jumped again, only to realized that the next tree was a bit further than the others were. She inhaled sharply before getting ready to leap. Her legs rocketed off the branch, but then she felt more weight put on her as arms wrapped around her waist, surprising her. Sapphire looked back to see Ruby, who turned so that his back was facing the ground as he and Sapphire fell to the ground, branches hitting and scratching them, but of course, Ruby took more of the damage. Sapphire flinched as Ruby's back made impact with the ground, making him hiss in pain. Her eyes went wide and saw that his eyes were clenched shut and his gritting teeth was stopping him from yelling in pain.

"Ruby! Are you ok?! What did ya do that?!" She screamed, sitting beside him so that she wasn't lying down on him anymore. He only answered, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"You're captured..."

"Who cares about that?! Oh god, Ruby, your back could be broken! C'mon, hop on my back! Let's go tell the others! We gotta get you to a hospital!" Ruby rolled his eyes as he sat up slowly.

"I'm fine. It hurts like hell, but I know it's not broken. Probably just a bruise or something. Calm down." He said. Sapphire took a shaky breath as she slumped.

"Ya could've waited till I was on another branch..." She muttered. Ruby chuckled through closed lips as he put his hand on Sapphire's head.

"Are you okay?"

Sapphire felt déja vu as she felt that his touch was familiar. Her mind went through flashbacks as she saw herself as a little girl in a dress, laughing along with another person, though their image was vague enough so that she could barely see their face. Fast forwarding a bit, she remembered the wolf they encountered when she and the other person went to the forest in the middle of the night. The wolf lunged at her, and she screamed when the other person suddenly pushed her away and took the impact. She saw her younger self start to cry as her friend killed the animal by stabbing it with a sharp rock the figure always took with him. The wolf lay limp on the ground and the person who now showed to be a boy walked up to her. Sapphire's eyes went wide as she saw two scratch marks on his head, blood streaming down from the open wounds.

"Stop crying... I defeated the monster, see!" He said. Sapphire started to cry again, thinking to herself that he had gotten hurt because of her weak state.

"S-scary..." She whimpered.

"Are you okay?" The person put their hand on her head comfortingly as she continued to sob.

"Hello?" Ruby's hand waved in front of Sapphire's dazed face, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry..." Sapphire blushed with embarrassment as the spot from where Ruby touched tingled. She exhaled slowly as she stood, walking back.

"Yeah, you got me. Let's go get Emerald and meet up with the others."

* * *

_9 minutes, 53 seconds left_

Running through the woods, Gold, Crystal, Silver, and Soul kept an eye out for any signs of a head of blonde hair. The two girls and the others (especially Blue) prayed that their friend was okay. Sapphire had gotten a call from Blue and she was currently also searching with Ruby and a now conscious Emerald. Blue herself was looking from the skies in search of Yellow.

"Wait, I have a question." Soul suddenly said.

"Shoot." Gold replied.

"If you, Silver, Ruby, Diamond, Pearl, and Black are looking for Amarillo, where's Red and Green?" She asked. Gold made a 'hmm' noise and tapped his forefinger against his chin.

"Senior Green is possibly with senior Aqua... I'm not sure about senior Red." He responded. Silver then took out his phone and motioned for everyone to stop so that he could call the red-eyed boy. After a few rings, Silver finally got a response.

"Hello?" Red was panting heavily.

"Red, we're currently searching for Amarillo. She seems to be in some kind of trouble from what Aqua told us."

"Amarillo? She's with me. I found her asleep on the ground and I'm taking her back to the meeting place... But..."

"You're lost, aren't you?" Silver deadpanned. Red nervously laughed in response, making Silver sigh.

"Okay, where are you?"

"Well, I'm near a cave... I was here earlier chasing Amarillo..." Red replied.

"Stay there, we'll look for you."

"Okay, bye." Red ended the call and Silver put his phone in his pocket.

"Is Red okay?" Gold asked.

"He found Amarillo," As he said this, the two girls sighed with relief and put their hands over their chest. "He's near a cave of some sort. Do you know any caves around here?"

"There's only one cave in the forest. Let me call Aqua first and then we'll go." Crystal took out her cell phone and dialed in Blue's number before putting the device to her ear.

* * *

_8 minutes, 48 seconds left_

"Oh thank Arceus! Okay, I'm coming!" Blue said before hanging up. She sighed and fired up the balloon to speed up. It was slower than usual which was puzzling Blue, but there were more important matters. The balloon barely went any faster and Blue sighed in aggravation.

"Go faster, you stupid floating ball..." She grumbled, jumping up and down on the basket. It shook around and there was a sound of someone hissing, which made Blue stop. Once the shaking subsided, Blue peered down to see Green holding on to one of the ropes.

"Green! What the hell are you doing?!" Blue shouted. Green only rolled his eyes.

"Let me up." He held out one hand and Blue did as complied, not wanting someone to lose a life just because of her refusing to help. She pulled him in and leaned against the basket once he was inside.

"Are you crazy?!" She shrieked. Green only rolled his eyes once more, shoving his hands in his pants pocket.

"Obnoxious woman." He muttered. "You're cheating by hiding in a balloon." Blue blinked multiple times before laughing into her hand.

"Ohoho! I'm still in the forest!" She replied.

"You were in the forest, but now you're above it and not in it, therefore you're cheating." Blue puffed out her cheeks and glared at the boy sitting on the other side of the basket.

"I have a reason to be flying right now! Speaking of which, I have to look where I'm going! We should be there by now." She stood up and looked around until she found a cave in the distance.

"Did you find the cave?" Green asked. Blue nodded and smiled in relief. Then her expression became confused as she turned to Green.

"Wait, how did you know I was looking for a cave?" She asked.

"I got a call from Gold on what was going on while I was holding on to the rope. I'm surprised that you didn't hear me while I called." Blue rolled her eyes just as Green did earlier as she made the balloon go towards their destination, taking out her phone once more.

* * *

_7 minutes, 21 seconds left_

Red took a handkerchief from his pocket that one of his clients had given him earlier and gently wiped the dirt and sweat from Yellow's face. Red couldn't help but note how peaceful Yellow looked when she slept unlike earlier, when the students made fun of him. He was disappointed in himself, not defending them earlier. Now that he thought about it, he never saw them before the incident with the vase. He decided that he would think about it later and put the handkerchief away. He almost never had use for the gifts he was given during the time of the host club (except as a snack for the food he was given) and knew his conscience would pester him if he threw away or wasted any of the presents. Red sighed as he gazed at Yellow's timid face. After a few minutes, he finally realized that he had been staring and looked away, blushing. Suddenly, shouting caught his attention and looked up to see Gold, Crystal, Silver, Soul, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald coming over. Blue had told everyone of Red and Yellow's location and were to meet up there.

"Hey guys!" Red called out, waving. Their seven friends ran over and the girls immediately went to Yellow.

"Is she okay?" Soul asked. Red chuckled in reply.

"She's only asleep. No need to get worried." Crystal smiled and faced the boys.

"Thank you for taking time to search and help us. Maybe you guys... aren't as bad as the jerks back at the academy." Getting different responses from smiles, nods, or both, Soul and Sapphire also smiled at them (Soul being happy and naïve while Sapphire seemed more stubborn but thankful).

"Hey, what's that blob in the sky?" Emerald asked, pointing to the flying, round silhouette. Everyone (except for Yellow) turned to face the sky, indeed seeing the "blob" that Emerald was referencing to. Looking closer, they could see Blue waving towards them while Green was standing behind her. The balloon descended and Blue hopped out of the basket, running to Yellow.

"She's asleep..." Blue smiled. "She was always a sleepy girl..."

"Anyways, we won." Green said, coming from behind. Blue took out her phone and saw that it was 5:29 p.m. and saw that the girls had indeed lost. Blue nodded and stood up.

"Good job, boys. Fair game. But don't get too cocky." Blue smirked. Suddenly, Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, Black, and White ran over to where they were and after they found out that Yellow was safe, everyone headed towards the exit with Yellow on Red's back.

"Well, it's 5:34 now so we should head home. I'll take Amarillo." Blue turned so that her back was facing Red and her arms were stretched behind her. Red gently laid Yellow on the floor before picking her up again and letting her onto Blue's back. Everyone had finally made it to the girls' 'spot' and grabbed their things before exiting the forest.

"We'll see you guys later!" Soul said as the girls and boys went their separate ways. The girls waved (except for Blue and Yellow) goodbye to the boys, some waving back enthusiastically while others waved calmly or simply nodded. As the girls spotted their house, Sapphire stretched and put her hands behind her head.

"Y'know... Those boys aren't as bad as I thought they were."

"You're right..." White replied.

"Senior Blue? May I ask you something?" Platinum asked. Blue nodded.

"Go ahead, Platinum."

"Could you tell us about the hot air balloon...?"

"Oh crap, I forgot to return it..."

* * *

**Bonds are made and the group of friends have grown closer! ;D The song that Yellow sang was Lullaby by Blake McGrath. I realize that this story is not really facing the host club part so I'll try to focus on that more. xD What story would you guys like me to update sooner? This one? Rainbow? Hostage? Explorers of Dimensions? Symphony? You choose! :3 Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^**

**UniqueNeko**


	4. Indoor Beaches and Memories of the Past

**I really like Soul Eater. Fact of the day. c: **

**Responses to reviews;**

**Gemstone Gal: Oh my god, really? You're so lucky! D: My school is so tight on money, it sucks so much. -.- they cut a lot of good programs and teachers too! Your school sounds like it'd be a lot of fun to be in! :c **

**Eeveelution-Trainer: Aww, thank you for being excited for my updates and reviewing! xD I love your username c: I consider myself an Espeon. How about you? :D**

**reader terrible-writer: No problem! Don't doubt yourself! :c All stories have their potential in it! Maybe I could help you with editing and ideas! ^^**

**Chocolatelover: Thank you for the compliment! :3 I'm currently rewriting chapter six because I wasn't satisfied with it… Sorry… xD**

**This chapter focuses towards the Kanto quartet… Just saying… :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

From her room, Crystal was lying comfortably on her bed, with the blankets perfectly wrapped around her body and the cool breeze from outside brushing her skin. Her head was on the perfect spot on the pillow and she knew she had at least an hour left until school, so she could stay like this for a while…

That is, if there wasn't obnoxious noise coming from the living room.

Crystal's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tried to cover her ears to block the noise, thinking that it was Blue, her sister, or Sapphire doing whatever they were doing. However, the muffled noises were still blocking her from having a peaceful sleep and as she uncovered her ears, she took notice that the voices were masculine. Her eyes opened and widened in realization as she sprung from her bed and dashed down the hall to the living room.

There the boys of the host club were, casually sitting around as if it were their own home. Red, Green, Gold, and Silver were on the couches, having some kind of conversation, if you counted Red dozing off, Green reading a book, Gold yelling, and Silver glaring at the amber-eyed boy as a conversation. Emerald, Pearl and Black were watching TV and she took notice that Ruby and Diamond were not in the room.

"What are you doing here?!" Crystal shrieked. All of the boys that were present turned their attention towards the raged navy blue-haired girl. Running footsteps were heard and soon after, Blue, Yellow, Soul, Platinum, and White came (since Sapphire was usually a late-sleeper). The five girls gaped in shock to see the boys in their home. Soul went up to her sister and tried to calm her down while Blue walked up to the front, having the two sisters' move out of the brunette's way. She and Yellow were considered the "leaders and mothers" of the girls so in situations like these, Blue took charge and occasionally Yellow if necessary.

"Repeating Quartz's question, what a_re _you doing here?" Blue asked lowly. She was not happy being woken up from her beauty sleep.

"Well, we decided to come and visit." Gold responded, shrugging. Crystal grit her teeth to resist yelling and punching the boy.

"… At almost 7 in the morning?" Blue retorted smoothly. "You couldn't have called or something to tell and plan your visit first?"

"Well, you never gave us your numbers…" Emerald said.

"Knowing that you have Green and Silver in the group, you might've found out a way." White replied. Emerald put on a thoughtful expression before nodding and turning back to the television, knowing that she was right.

"How did you know that we lived here?" Platinum asked. "I recall yesterday that you found this piece of information somehow."

"Well, Silver here and I followed Quartz and Kotone, knowing that something was suspicious and found out where you lived and that you have no jobs. I thought Diamond told you yesterday." Gold smirked.

"Well, you're stalkers, first of all. Second, you're wrong. It's true that we didn't have jobs before, but we do now." Blue said.

"Yeah, in fact, Kotone and I have our first day of real work today." Crystal added, glaring at the leader of the host club.

"Why are they here?" Sapphire grunted, suddenly coming into the room.

"Oh, Iolite! Sorry to wake you up." Yellow said. Sapphire grunted again in response.

"It's not your fault, senior. But I'll ask again, why are they here?" Sapphire jerked a thumb towards the boys.

"They wanted to pay us a visit, apparently." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"At seven in the morning?" Sapphire asked incredulously, glancing at the time which read to be 7:12.

"Yep." Soul answered.

"Hey… Something smells good… In the kitchen…" Sapphire mumbled. Everyone started to sniff at the air and smelled some delicious aromas. Suddenly, Diamond and Ruby came out of the kitchen and into the living room, carrying plates of food.

"Breakfast is ready! Oh, good morning!" Diamond said towards the girls before setting the food on the counter tables.

"FOOD!" Sapphire shouted, her grumpy image gone. She bolted towards the table and sat on the ground next to it.

"Barbarian…" Ruby muttered, coming up next to her and setting some more plates down. Sapphire looked up and glared at him.

"Oh, it's _you_…" She growled. The two had a competitive stare-down, making everyone sweat.

"Wait, you used _our _food to make _your _breakfast?!" Crystal shouted. Diamond shook his head.

"We made breakfast for everyone, including you girls." Diamond replied. The girls, except Sapphire, blinked repeatedly, surprised.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come sit and eat!" Red shouted.

"Diamond here makes the best food ever!" Black exclaimed, his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes. The girls all looked around, having a silent discussion before Blue nodded and smiled, heading towards the table. The other girls followed, one girl did so reluctantly, and sat down. They found out that Black was indeed right when he said that Diamond made the best food ever.

"This is so good!" Soul and Sapphire shouted.

"It's quite delectable, Diamond." Platinum complimented towards her classmate, making him flush and scratch his head.

"T-Thanks Little Miss!" Diamond said, thinking of how much of a queen she sounded like.

"I can't deny that this is amazing…" White nodded as she took a bite of a sausage.

"Kudos to you, Diamond!" Blue giggled. Yellow smiled in agreement as she swallowed some scrambled eggs.

"Thanks, guys!" Diamond laughed. Crystal smiled, noting that Diamond was one of the boys that didn't aggravate her.

"So, you girls up for a trip to the beach?" Gold asked suddenly.

"But it's a school day today and Kotone and I have work." Crystal said. Gold shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong, Super Serious Gal. Today, school got cancelled because of a meeting and workplaces are closed because of different reasons such as family matters or meetings like the school has. They may even be taking a vacation." Gold smirked at Crystal's surprised look.

"We didn't even get to work on our first day?" Soul asked. Silver rolled his eyes.

"That's what he just said." He replied. Soul furrowed her brows at him and pouted.

"I'm going to call them, just in case." Crystal said. She never added the last two words of 'he's lying'. Ever since the night with her father leaving, she never trusted males immediately and these boys weren't going to be an exception. Everyone's eyes were on her, which made her slightly uncomfortable and so she tried to focus on the rings of her cell phone.

"Hello?" A male's voice answered. From the sounds of it, he was only about two or three years older than Crystal.

"A-Ah! Euisine, is the Suicune Daycare open today?" Crystal asked.

"No, sorry. I know it was supposed to be your first day and all, but there was something that came up. There was a sighting of the alien, Suicune that I have to investigate! I'll see you next week." He said before hanging up. Crystal sighed.

"Gold's right…" Crystal muttered. Gold's smirk widened.

"Well, how does the beach sound then?" He asked.

"Hmm… Why not? It's good to take a break." Blue said. "But not in the beach when it's fall." She deadpanned.

"Who said it was an outdoor beach?" Pearl asked.

"… There's an indoor beach?" White questioned in disbelief. Before Pearl could answer, Platinum interrupted him.

"Yes. Many wealthy families own many things to our mind's belief. Having a small indoor beach is nothing compared to what else they have." She explained. Everyone stared at her and the polite girl looked up from her plate and blinked innocently.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"How did you know that?" Green inquired with suspicion, if you will.

"Well, I, along with my friends, am in a school for wealthy students. I must do my research about their backgrounds." Platinum didn't falter in her words as she picked up her cup and swirled it around before drinking it.

"… For example, we know that you're part of the famous Oak family, the family that owns the very famous engineering company called the Pokedex Professors." Yellow suddenly added. Green's eyes whipped to look at the blonde and narrowed his eyes a bit, examining her.

"… _She and that pesky woman are definitely familiar in a way… But why? Why is she so familiar?" _Green thought as he looked from Yellow to Blue. This did not go unnoticed by Blue, who smiled coyly.

"Oh, are you attracted to me, Green?" She asked slyly. Green rolled his eyes.

"Don't push your luck."

"Whatever you say, Green Bean!" Blue laughed. Green's eyes widened as he stared at Blue.

"… _Green Bean … That was a nickname for me from her…" _Green wanted to yell in frustration, but he refrained from doing so and stabbed his fork into a poor strawberry instead, making Red, who was next to him, jump slightly from the noise.

"Jeez, Green, what's got you going?" Red asked as he spread some butter on his toast. Green didn't answer his best friend and ate the strawberry instead. Red laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

* * *

"… So you guys weren't kidding about the indoor beaches, huh?" White said in disbelief. The group was currently in a clear, bulletproof dome with the inside looking like a regular beach. Heaters from above helped set the temperature as well as the sun beating down on the building even though it was autumn.

"Let's get the party goin'!" Sapphire yelled. She was currently wearing a black t-shirt and brown capris with a one piece swimsuit underneath. Sapphire ran towards the water, with Ruby going after her, shouting something about barbarians.

"Let's join her, girls!" Blue shouted, taking Yellow by the wrist and dragging her along. Soul and White giggled loudly and followed while Crystal and Platinum walked slowly there, talking about studies and homework from school. Suddenly, Gold slung his arm over Crystal's shoulder and dragged her towards the water, making her yell and blush. Platinum giggled into her hand before following.

In the water, there was Red, Blue, Soul, Gold, Ruby (surprisingly), Sapphire, Emerald, Pearl, Black, and White, playing random games while Green, Yellow, Silver, Diamond, and Platinum were on the sand, doing more relaxing things. Diamond and Yellow cooked the food while Green, Silver, and Platinum were reading and sitting under an umbrella.

After a half-hour, Blue had everyone come together in the water except for Yellow who stayed behind to cook the food (Diamond promised to come and help her again later).

"Let's play a game of soccer!" Blue said, tossing a soccer ball around.

"Why not volleyball?" Sapphire asked.

"No nets." Blue replied. Sapphire had a blank look on her face.

"So let me get this straight. These rich guys can afford a fricking indoor beach inside of a bulletproof dome with heaters on the top and everything, but they don't have volleyball nets?" Some chuckled at her sarcastic joke before Blue moved on.

"Anyways, let's have two teams! Eight versus seven since Amarillo isn't playing." Blue said. The blonde girl looked up from the grill, hearing her name, but went back to work when she realized that she was only mentioned.

"Who are the team captains?" Emerald asked.

"How about Red since he's most athletic out of all of us boys and Quartz since she's captain of the soccer team at school?" Black suggested.

"Sure!" Red said. Crystal smiled and nodded her approval. She turned her head towards the girls.

"If I don't pick you, it doesn't mean I like you more than someone else. You know how I am in games." She said. The girls smirked and nodded, knowing her competitive style.

"Senior Red, I'll let you take the first pick." Crystal said. Red smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then. I'll take Green, then." The boy smirked as he walked up next to Red.

"All right then. Iolite, come here!" Crystal smiled. Sapphire sniggered as she jogged to go next to her friend.

"I'll choose Gold now." Red said.

"Silver."

"Aqua."

"Black."

"Pearl."

"Blanc."

"Hakkin."

"Kotone."

"Ruby."

"Diamond."

"Emerald."

In the end, the teams were Red, Green, Gold, Blue, Pearl, Platinum, Ruby, and Emerald versus Crystal, Sapphire, Silver, Black, White, Soul, and Diamond. To make the numbers even, Emerald volunteered to sit out for the first game, taking the opportunity to take a nap. On the left side was Red's team defending their goal with Red, Green, and Gold at the front, Blue, Pearl, and Platinum at the defense, and Ruby taking over the goalie position. On the right side was Crystal's team with Crystal, Sapphire, and Silver at the front, Black, Soul, and Diamond at the defense, and White as the goalie.

"You're going to lose!" Sapphire shouted.

"You wish!" Pearl yelled back. Everyone's face looked determined, except for the two well-known impassive Green and Silver, who only had a smirk on their faces.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Blue shouted and the game began.

* * *

Yellow hummed softly under the umbrella as she waited for the patties to cook. She sat next to Emerald, who was sleeping, snoring quietly as he did. She watched the intense game of soccer and could practically see the fires of determination flaring from everyone. Yellow giggled and looked at the water. This reminded her of her past…

* * *

Flashback

"_This is the beach, Yellow. Isn't it beautiful?" A six-year-old Yellow stood in between her parents, holding both of their hands as she gazed at the ocean in awe._

"_It's beautiful, momma!" She exclaimed. "Let's go play!" _

_The three walked towards the water as the air was echoing with mirth. Yellow couldn't have felt more happy as the day went on, ending with them lying down on the sand, watching the stars and identifying them…_

* * *

"_Daddy, let's go play!" Eight-year-old Yellow jumped up and down with a bouncy ball in her hands, her expression beaming. Her father was working away at the computer with many documents sitting everywhere. He didn't even take his eyes off of the screen as he answered his daughter._

"_Not now, honey, I'm busy." He said. Yellow's expression fell, but she left the room without complaints. She then went to her mother who was in the kitchen, doing many chores at once._

"_Mommy, let's play catch!" She said, her beaming expression coming back. Her mother's tired face turned to her daughter, softening sympathetically. _

"_Maybe later, honey. Momma's working." She patted her daughter's soft blonde hair before going back to washing the dishes. Yellow sighed disappointedly and went to her room to play with her dolls. Her mother and father never had time to play with her anymore…_

* * *

"_Congratulations on your promotion." A man shook her father's hand, who was smiling politely. A now nine-year-old Yellow stood between her mother and father. She held her mother's left hand and acted politely, as her parents told her to._

"_Thank you, Mr. Oak." He said. The old man looked down at Yellow with soft eyes._

"_Why, hello there, honey. You look beautiful! Just like a princess." The elderly man said. Yellow beamed and immediately took a liking to her father's boss._

"_Why don't we let her meet Green?" A fourteen-year-old girl asked next to the professor._

"_That's an excellent idea, Daisy! They'll grow to be friends in no time!" Professor Oak dismissed Daisy so that she could take Yellow to her little brother. Even though they lived in a huge mansion, Daisy seemed to be able to walk anywhere she wanted to with her eyes closed. After arriving to a huge white door, she knocked on it rapidly. There were some muffled voices before the door opened to reveal an eleven-year-old Green._

"_What do you want, Daisy?" He asked. Daisy sighed with fake hurt._

"_You're so mean to me, little brother! That's not the way to greet your sibling! Anyways, this is Yellow. She's a daughter of one of grandpa's new workers. Be nice to her! And don't complain either! You got a free pass to leave the party early. Have fun!" She said before heading down the hall. Yellow timidly looked down at the floor._

"_H-Hi…" She muttered. _

"_Hi. Come in." He said, going inside. Yellow shyly followed him and looked up to see that someone else was in the room. His red eyes were quite reassuring…_

"_Who's this, Green?" He asked with a sweet tone._

"_This is Yellow. He's a daughter of one of grandpa's new workers, as Daisy put it." Green sat across the boy, picking up a line of cards from the floor. The older red-eyed boy smiled kindly at Yellow._

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, Yellow. I'm Lance…" Yellow always said to herself that he was like a prince since that day. Maybe he would be her prince…_

* * *

"_Yellow, it's okay…" A sixteen-year-old Lance held a sobbing eleven-year-old Yellow in his arms while a thirteen-year-old Green stared at Yellow with pity towards her. Over the last two years, he had grown to be friends with her and felt helpless, not knowing what to do._

"_M-Momma is gone… She died in a fire while she was in the f-factory…" Yellow sniffed. Green began to pat her shoulder gently as Lance held her closer._

"…_We'll protect you from now on… Green and I will protect you…" Lance comforted._

"_Yeah, Yellow… We'll be your knights." Green smiled, knowing how much Yellow liked fairy tales. Yellow looked up at her friends with wide, gleaming eyes. She sobbed into Lance's chest again, but this time with a small smile and a light blush on her face._

"_Thank you, Lance, Green…"_

* * *

_Ever since her mother's death, her father had grown into more of a workaholic, barely speaking to his daughter. When he had gotten a promotion, they had moved into a mansion near Green and Daisy's so that she could always spend time with them. A twelve-year-old Yellow stood outside her father's office, hearing the rapid sound of him typing. She sighed and went downstairs, knowing that she had written him a note in the kitchen as to where she was, though it didn't matter since her father always stayed there until night time. Since her father was always busy, the only ones who would spend time with her at home would be the maids, butlers, and her uncle Wilton who visited occasionally._

_She waved goodbye to a maid who was dusting a shelf before running off towards Green and Daisy's mansion._

* * *

"_Honey?" Her father knocked on his daughter's bedroom door. Yellow looked up from her books in surprise, wondering why her father would be talking to her outside of working. She opened the door and saw that her father had two new faces with him along with Green. Both of them were the same ages as Green._

_One was a brunette girl with ocean blue eyes which was shining with mischief. The other was a boy with spiky black hair and red eyes, like Lance's, only more…bashful._

"_Yellow, this girl was a daughter of one of our new maids and this boy is a son of my boss's new workers. Why don't you try to be friends with them?" He said. Yellow nodded, knowing not to disobey his father, who took his leave. She stared at the two older people who both had smiles on their faces._

"_Hi! I'm Red! It's nice to meet you!" The boy known as Red said with a friendly grin, making Yellow blush for some reason._

"_I'm Blue! I hope we can be friends!" She said. Yellow smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah!"_

* * *

_Thirteen-year-old Yellow sat on one of her yard chairs, watching fifteen-year-old Blue bring a bucket of water to a maid before running back to Yellow and sitting on a chair across from her. _

"_You're so lucky that you don't have to work! It's so tiring!" Blue whined. Yellow giggled as she offered one of her mini lollipops to her friend, who took it gratefully._

"_That's not true. I have to study a lot, like Green and Red." Yellow said. Blue huffed, sucking her bubblegum-flavored lollipop._

"_Still…" She muttered. Yellow giggled again before taking notice that the said two boys had come to visit._

"_Hey Red! Hey Green Bean!" Blue said, waving. Yellow also waved and Red waved back while Green nodded, glaring at Blue for the nickname. Over the year, Red had moved into a mansion right across from Yellow's while Green's personality became stoic._

"_What's up?" Red asked, sitting on the ground next to Yellow, making her blush. Blue noticed this and snickered. _

"_Nothing much. I'm finally done my chores!" Blue shouted. Yellow offered two lollipops to the two boys which they took._

"_I finally finished studying. Too many words." Red groaned, holding his head in fake agony. The girls giggled while Green smirked in amusement._

"_You know what I noticed? All of our names are colors! We're really neat, huh?" Red said suddenly. _

"…_Wow, you're right! We're the important colors of the rainbow!" Blue laughed. Green rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless._

"_Yeah! The colors of the rainbow always stay together! Therefore, we'll always stay together!" Red exclaimed, his left arm going around Yellow's shoulder while his other arm went around Green's. Blue got Yellow into a hug, joining the chain. The air was full of mirth as the spring sun shined down on them like a halo. Yellow looked from one of her friends to another and smiled. When she turned to Red, he happened to notice her staring and grinned, pulling her closer. Yellow blushed and laughed lightly along with everyone else._

_This felt like the time when she was at the beach with her parents…_

* * *

"_Father, I refuse to marry him!" Yellow shouted. She was now seventeen years old and having an argument with her father._

"_You must! He chose you as a bride and we'll have more money and rise in the company, Yellow!" Her father yelled back. _

"_I love Lance, father, I do! Just not like that… Not anymore…" She murmured the last part softly to herself. Her thoughts shifted to her best friend with black spiky hair…_

"_You don't have a choice, Yellow." Her father scolded._

"_But don't you care about my happiness at all? Don't you care about how I feel?" She yelled._

"_Happiness isn't important! You need to marry him! Do it for me, Yellow! You'll be famous, being known as the great Lance's wife!"_

"…_No! I don't care about popularity! Mother wouldn't have wanted me to do it! She always told me to look for happiness and-!" A sound of a slap echoed throughout the house as many maids gasped quietly at the sight of Yellow's father slapping her daughter's cheek. Yellow fell to the ground, holding her right cheek in shock._

"_We discussed this, Yellow. Don't talk of your mother. Now you shall marry Lance, whether you damn like it or not! I don't care about your happiness! I just want the money!" He shouted before taking his leave. Yellow began to sob into her hands and the maids went to walk up to her, but nineteen-year-old Blue had already gone up to her best friend, wrapping her in an embrace. Yellow sobbed into her friend's chest as Blue rubbed her back soothingly._

"_B-Blue… He…"_

"… _I know." _

_The girls sat there, letting the maids watch the scene before Blue whispered in her friend's ear._

"… _Let's get out of here, Yellow. Away from everything. We'll run away somewhere far from all of the popularity worries and greed for money… This messed up tradition, the messed up family, everything…" Yellow hesitated before nodding. Blue tightened her embrace around her friend, smiling softly._

_To find happiness… Just like her mother also told her…_

* * *

"… _Is this really okay, Blue?" Yellow asked. They had packed everything they needed into two small bags; food, water, a lot of money, ID cards, and clothes. Blue nodded; her expression hard and sure._

"_Of course, Yellow. You're one of the only family I have left. I'll do anything for you." She smiled. Yellow nodded knowing what Blue meant by "only family". Her poor parents both died mysteriously, their bodies never found._

"_Ready?" Blue whispered._

"… _What about Red and Green?" Yellow asked. Blue stayed silent._

"… _They can't come, Yellow. We'll only burden them and we can't have that. They're our friends, Yellow… That'll never change… They'll understand." Blue said. Yellow sighed, distressed that she couldn't say goodbye to them one last time._

"… _Let's go."_

* * *

"It's been a year since then…" Yellow muttered, putting her head on her knees. She took a look at Red and Green from the corner of her eyes, hiding her soft smile.

"… I've missed you guys a lot… Blue did too… We came to Norman High after two months of our escape. I wonder how you guys reacted when you heard that we left … Do you miss us too? We're right in front of you… Then again, we have to make ourselves unfamiliar so that no one will find us… We met Crystal, Soul, Sapphire, Platinum, and White soon after we got here and became friends. We gained everyone's trust and soon lived together. It's funny, too… We all have our own depressing stories to our lives, but they're all similar in a way…" Yellow muttered, as if talking to the two boys. She smelt something cooking and realized that the patties were done, running to the grill and taking out the meat before it was burned. She set the plates to the table and sighed. Suddenly, Blue walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"… You're thinking about it, huh?" Blue asked. Yellow nodded. Blue smiled and hugged her friend.

"… It's great to see them, right? It looks like they haven't changed one bit." Blue chuckled. Yellow giggled along, knowing how happy Blue must've felt to see her best friends again.

"You should join the game! You're done with the food, right?" Blue exclaimed, shaking her friend, making her squeal. They exchanged laughter, just like the old times.

Meanwhile, Red was staring at Yellow with a nostalgic smile on his face. Green went up next to him and followed his friend's gaze, falling on the two girls laughing.

"… You know, they remind me of them… They look so alike… Then again, that can't be true, right? They disappeared a year ago… Plus their names are Aqua and Amarillo, not Blue and Yellow… Their hair is too long and…" Red kept muttering while Green stared at the two girls, suspicion growing.

Maybe… Maybe it was them…

* * *

**DONEEEEE! XD Yes, I made Suicune into an alien and Euisine into a daycare person. Problem? xD I couldn't find Daisy or Lance's real ages so I made them five years older than Yellow. c: The ages might not be accurate, but oh well, close enough right? :D I'm aware that Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald might be considered seniors to people like the Sinnoh trio or the Unova duo, so I've made the ages like this;**

**Red: Twenty**

**Green: Twenty**

**Blue: Twenty**

**Yellow: Eighteen**

**Gold: Seventeen**

**Crystal: Seventeen **

**Silver: Seventeen**

**Soul: Sixteen**

**Ruby: Sixteen**

**Sapphire: Fifteen**

**Emerald: Fifteen**

**Diamond: Fourteen**

**Pearl: Fourteen**

**Platinum: Fourteen**

**Black: Fourteen**

**White: Fourteen**

**They're probably not that accurate, but again, close enough, right? :3 Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter of Rainbow up by tomorrow! Well, I have nothing else to say! c: Good bye~**

**UniqueNeko**


	5. Fixing the Rainbow

**MIDTERMS, MIDTERMS, AND MORE MIDTERMS. I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! D: NOT TO MENTION THE QUIZZES, TESTS, AND THEN THE HUGE ASSESSMENT TEST WE HAVE IN MARCH… UGH. -headdesk-**

**Responses to reviews;**

**PrincessWindNight: Thanks for the compliment! I'll update the best I can xD**

**TigerSneak1: Expect a lot more backstories later… :P Yeah, I'm trying not to rush into the pairings too much… But now that I think about it, if I use the plot I have in my mind, this story will probably be more than 50 chapters… -insert blank face here- But anyways, thanks for reviewing and complimenting, I really appreciate it. :3**

**Gemstone Gal: I feel so bad for always making Yellow suffer… She's one of my favorite characters too! Then again, I love everyone… But still… xD Anyways, thanks for complimenting! **

**Guesty123: That's what I was going for! c: Like I said before, I'll try to update to the best of my abilities! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The girls were all currently sluggishly walking to school, sore and tired from yesterday's event at the indoor beach. They had overused their energy and didn't come back home until around ten o'clock at night. Needless to say, the girls would've been more than happy to stay in bed. Blue, Yellow, and Platinum also had their first day of work since it was Friday so they wouldn't be able to rest until after about six o'clock in the evening.

"I blame the boys for forcin' us to go to the beach." Sapphire grumbled before letting out what seemed like the millionth yawn.

"Yesterday was fun though…" Soul tried to reassure her friends while stretching. Blue giggled softly, her arm wrapped around Yellow's shoulder, slightly for support in case she would fall over from fatigue.

"It was, I admit… But it's our fault for not thinking of school the next day…" Blue murmured, rubbing her eyes. Yellow checked the time on her cell phone, blinking a couple of times to adapt to the bright light before she read 7:53 a.m.

"Hey, there's the school." White said, pointing to the building. Platinum, who was next to her, was probably the one with the most composure out of all of them, standing tall and reading a small novel at the same time.

"How are you not tired, Platinum?" Crystal asked, hitting her shoulder with her fist to massage it.

"I never said I wasn't tired, I just have the energy to act like I'm not." Platinum retorted smartly. The girls had arrived at the front doors of the school and entered the building, heading towards their lockers. They ignored all of the hushed whispers and strange stares directed towards them.

"So, Amarillo, Hakkin, where are we meeting after school?" Blue asked. Since they were in the school, they used their fake names. The three girls would to meet after the school day ends to go to their jobs.

"How about in the library?" Yellow asked. Platinum nodded from behind her book while Blue smiled in approval.

"Hey, Iolite!" Emerald's loud voice echoed throughout the halls. The girls turned to see Ruby and Emerald walking towards the girls.

"Oh, hey guys." Sapphire greeted once the two boys came up to her. The two boys also said their greetings to the other girls before turning their attention back to their classmate.

"Did you hear? All of our teachers have been replaced!" Emerald said. The girls' eyes widened.

"Really? That's…Awesome!" Sapphire cheered. "I hated our English and Science teachers! Then again, our History teacher wasn't that bad…"

"Anyways," Ruby interrupted, making the blue-eyed girl glare at him. "We're going to have an assembly after school introducing our new teachers."

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" Blue groaned. "Amarillo, Hakkin, and I all have our jobs later…"

"Don't worry. It'll only last for about thirty minutes anyway. No big deal." Emerald scoffed. The bell then rang, signaling the start of their first period. The girls shut their lockers and began to head their separate ways.

"Bye guys! See you later!" Soul yelled, waving. The girls and two boys waved back before entering their classrooms or heading down the halls.

* * *

"So we basically have no class." Yellow giggled. The classroom consisted of no teacher and all of the students were fooling around and causing mayhem. Red chuckled.

"Pretty much. It'll be like this for the whole school day. Ruby's dad must be somewhere else today." Blue perked a brow towards him, looking up from her cell phone. She was texting some of the girls.

"What would Ruby's dad have to do with anything?" She asked.

"He's the superintendent." Green answered, not looking up from his book. Blue and Yellow's mouth went open with shock, making Green smirk amusedly.

"That must be hard for Ruby… Getting so much pressure from his father…" Yellow said sympathetically. Red nodded.

"Yeah, he's always getting badgered about getting straight A's."

"Who would be running now, then?" Blue questioned. Red snickered as he saw Green's eyes narrow.

"Daisy's boyfriend, Bill. She's Green's sister." Even though Yellow and Blue already knew this, they pretended to act surprised, which made Green perk a brow.

"Poor him… Anyways, what're you reading?" Blue asked Green who was sitting in front of her. He glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Ruby helped and lent me the student record. According to this, in fact, you and the rest of the girls didn't attend this school. Mind explaining that?" He said. Blue and Yellow stiffened in their seats. Red stood from his seat in front of Yellow and went over to Green, leaning over the book to read upside down.

"… Hey, Green's right… You're not on the list from last year…" Red murmured. He turned to Yellow who was fidgeting in her seat nervously.

"U-Uh…" Yellow stuttered. "It's not important, is it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, what does it have to do with you?" Blue inquired, trying not to make her voice sound shaky. She counted to ten in her head, hoping to calm herself.

"I'm pretty sure that you said you attended this school last year, along with the others." Green commented. Blue began to twirl her hair nervously while Yellow avoided eye contact.

"Oh, um, about that…" Blue began to say, but thankfully, an announcement came on from over the speakers.

"_Is this thing on? Testing, 1, 2, 3… Oh, it's been on? Oops… Anyways! Good morning, Norman High, this is Bill! All classes have been cancelled! Coming to the assembly is mandatory! It begins at 4:30 p.m. in our auditorium. So, uh, yeah, that's it. See y'all there!"_

"Come on, Amarillo, let's go!" Blue said quickly. She snatched Yellow's hand and dragged her out of the classroom before the boys could do anything. Red leaned on Green's desk with one hand.

"So… Operation 'Found Out Their Identity' is a go?" Red asked. Green smirked.

"Definitely."

* * *

"That was close…" Blue muttered as she and Yellow stood by the brunette's locker. Yellow walked to the other side, putting in the combination of her locker.

"Yeah, but what about later in the future?" Yellow asked. Blue said nothing as she grabbed her jacket and slammed the door close.

"We'll think about it later. Let's go meet the others and go to our spot." She said. Yellow nodded and began trailing after Blue. Little did they know that they were being followed by two certain boys with red and green eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Green? I mean, sure, they look similar, but we don't know if that's Yellow and Blue…" Red whispered. Green rolled his eyes. How dense could Red get?

"I'm 100% positive, Red. Now let's go meet up with the other boys…"

* * *

"They're suspicious?" Crystal asked before taking a sip from her cappuccino. The girls were in the forest at their usual spot. Before going there, they had stopped at a café to get some food and drinks. Blue and Yellow nodded.

"Green got a hold of the school records and now he knows that we all didn't attend Norman High last year…" Blue muttered between bites as she chewed on a cookie.

"What do we do now?" White asked, twirling her straw of her smoothie absentmindedly.

"…Should we move back to the girls' school? I'm sure that Misty and the others miss us…" Soul suggested. When the others put on thoughtful expressions, she took a drink from her cappuccino, proud that she was helpful in some way.

"That's not a bad idea…" Sapphire muttered.

"But would that not raise their suspicion on us?" Platinum asked. Blue groaned and ran her hand that wasn't holding her drink through her hair in frustration.

"Green's smart, not just mentally either, but also with observations…This is the one time where I wish he wasn't." Blue growled.

"Why can't we tell them? I mean, we're hiding because of certain reasons, but that doesn't mean that they'll force us to change our fake names, right?" White commented. Yellow sighed through her nose.

"But… Besides me and Blue, we've only known the boys for a few days…"

"They seem trustworthy though, right?" White asked. Her mind went to Black; he had that reassuring aura through all of that hastiness and brashness. She smiled softly.

"… But it's not that easy." Blue said. "With the exception of Crystal and Soul, we're all pretty much hiding…"

"Wait, they're coming…" Sapphire muttered, smelling the boys' scents, shutting the girls up. They all began to drink their beverages or eat their snacks, seeing the boys come into view.

"So you girls did come here after all!" Gold exclaimed the obvious. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Great job, you stated the obvious." She grumbled. Gold smirked and walked up to them with the boys following.

"Ooh, food!" Diamond said. Platinum held out her donuts for him to eat and he took it gratefully. Blue and Yellow were trying to avoid Red and Green's watchful eyes.

"Anyways, you girls up for another indoor beach day?" Gold asked.

"No way, we got exhausted from going there, plus we have an assembly later that's mandatory." Crystal scoffed. Gold put his hands behind his head carelessly.

"Oh, come on, Super Serious Gal! Loosen up a little!"

"With you around, I can't." Crystal hissed smartly, making Silver smirk in amusement.

"She got you there, senior." Black laughed as he took a seat next to White. She tossed him her last cookie, muttering that she didn't want it and he ate it with full enthusiasm. Gold rolled his eyes.

"So, we haven't known you girls for a while, have we?" Pearl asked. The girls stiffened.

"No, we haven't." Soul answered hesitantly.

"We thought we should get to know you better." Red said, walking slowly over to where Yellow and Blue were.

"So… What did you do before you came here?" Ruby questioned testily.

"We went to a café." Platinum responded smoothly.

"You know what we mean." Silver said. Soul furrowed her brows at him.

"Okay, then we went to the indoor beach with you." Soul added. Silver crossed his arms and glanced at her out of the corner of his metallic eyes.

"If you're going to be arrogant, then fine. What did you do before you entered Norman High?" He asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Soul answered.

"Well, you did lie to us, saying that you entered Norman High last year, but according to senior Green, you all are not in the school records so it is our business." Emerald said. Blue sucked her teeth.

"Okay, we lied once. But why should we tell you the reason? We've only known you for a few days." She argued. Green perked a brow as he walked over until he was next to her.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Blue tightened her grip around her cookie.

"Yes. We're sure. After all, we only met you a few days ago." Yellow said before Blue could bark at him.

"Yeah, we've only known ya rich boys this week. Why should we tell you our personal secrets?" Sapphire commented.

"We already know that you're all girls." Black retorted.

"We didn't tell you that. You all found that out on your own." Crystal sighed.

"Shall we report that you're all girls?" Ruby asked. Sapphire glared at him at the threat and he returned the look with as much venom.

"Just to find out some secrets? You're starting to act like a real stalker now." Sapphire growled. Ruby narrowed his eyes even further as he leaned towards her, his arms crossed.

"Are you that excited to leave?" Ruby spoke in a low, dangerous tone.

"Maybe, if I could get rid of the sight of your face." Sapphire hissed.

"Okay, enough with your lovers' quarrel." Emerald rolled his eyes. Ruby and Sapphire wrinkled their noses.

"We're not lovers!" They both screamed.

"Back to more important matters," Green said, eyeing the fidgeting Yellow. She would probably be the easiest to question. "Do you mind telling me, Amarillo?" He put the emphasis on her fake name, making the blonde girl flinch.

"… Fine. We'll tell you." Blue growled. The girls' heads snapped towards the brunette.

"Aqua…!" Yellow whispered. Blue smiled softly towards her.

"You mean, Blue. They deserve to know, Yellow…"

* * *

Last Year

"_Whoa, this school is so…" Blue trailed off, not knowing how to describe the gigantic building. The main lobby was spacious with a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room above. The walls were a light beige color and the wooden floors were shiny and clean. There were many hallways at the bottom floor and a stairway was across from the front doors, the second floor having one huge hallway with the rest of the classrooms there._

"_Isn't this great, Yellow? We're in Cynthia High now! The amazing all-girls school!" Blue squealed. Yellow smiled and nodded. The two girls looked at their papers; one was a map of the school building, another was their schedule, and the last was their school handbook. Blue examined the school map while Yellow studied her schedule._

"_Well, our first class is upstairs in 213. Let's go." Blue said, spotting the said classroom number. She grabbed Yellow's wrist and tugged her towards the stairway. Once they climbed up, they walked down the huge hallway, looking at the doors on the side for the right room number._

"_Ah, there it is!" Yellow said, pointing towards the door with the number 213. Blue went up and knocked on the door lightly before they were greeted by a short elderly woman who looked eternally disgruntled._

"_You must be the new girls. Come in." She grunted. The two girls did as told and stopped when the teacher motioned them to._

"_Okay, girls, this is the two new students. Introduce yourselves." The teacher ordered._

"_Well, I'm Blue! Nice to meet you!" Blue piped. The girls were astounded by her beauty._

"_U-Uh, I'm Yellow. I hope we can get along…" She said shyly. Everyone gushed at how cute she was._

"_Ok, good. I'm Teacher Agnes. You can take the seat behind Misty and Whitney. Raise your hands, girls." She instructed. A redheaded girl and a pinkette raised their hands from the back and Blue and Yellow went to the seats behind them, sitting down. The girls known as Misty and Whitney turned to face them, smiling._

"_Hi! I'm Misty! It's nice to meet you!" She held a hand out towards Yellow who was sitting behind her. The blonde shook her hand timidly._

"_The name's Whitney! Don't wear it out!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed, sharing a fist bump towards Blue. The brunette giggled before bumping her fist toward hers._

* * *

"_Ugh, Ms. Agnes always gives the most homework!" Whitney complained as she, Misty, Blue, and Yellow all walked to their next class, which was Honors English. Coincidentally, Misty and Whitney had the same classes as Blue and Yellow. _

"_She seems to hate us already." Blue laughed. Misty waved her hand nonchalantly. _

"_It's normal. She hates pretty much everyone." She reassured. Suddenly, they saw two girls who looked to be sisters run down the hallways. The one with brown pigtails was giggling loudly while the navy blue-haired girl with similar pigtails but only with points at the end was screaming something to the person behind them. The chaser had chocolate brown hair with azure eyes which gave off a wild shine._

"_Misty! Whitney! Help!" The navy blue-haired girl pleaded, hiding behind Whitney. Her sister did the same with Misty, still laughing._

"_What happened, Crystal?" Whitney asked the girl behind her._

"_I ate Sapphire's cookies and now she's angry!" The brunette laughed. Misty slapped her palm to her forehead._

"_Oh, Soul…" She muttered. _

"_And she told her that I ate them too! Which I didn't!" Crystal groaned. _

"_I'm gonna murder ya!" Sapphire screamed. Whitney rolled her eyes, rummaging around her bag for something before taking out a bag of brownies._

"_Stop your murderous intent and eat these!" Whitney shouted, tossing the plastic bag full of the sweets. Sapphire screeched to a stop and caught it, her face beaming. Crystal sighed with relief while Soul was still laughing._

"_Thank you…" Crystal breathed. She then took note that there were two unfamiliar faces._

"_Oh! We have new students?" Crystal asked, standing straight. Misty hummed in confirmation. _

"_Yeah, the brunette is Blue and the blondie is Yellow!" Misty introduced. Crystal dragged Soul so that she was next to her and had her hold out her hand like she was. _

"_Hi, I'm Crystal and this is Soul. It's nice to meet you." Crystal said kindly, smiling warmly. Blue and Yellow returned the smiles and shook the girls' hands._

"_Hey! Don't forget me!" Sapphire yelled between bites of her brownies. She ran up to the girls and grabbed Blue and Yellow in a hug, surprising them._

"_Nice to meet ya! I'm Sapphire!" She said with a grin on her face. Blue and Yellow exchanged looks before laughing._

"_Hey! Let's go meet Platinum, White, and Bianca at lunch! They'll love you!" Whitney laughed. The hallways was full of mirth and Blue and Yellow smiled gently._

_They could get used to this…_

* * *

Six months later…

_Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Soul, Sapphire, Platinum, White, Bianca, Candice, Whitney, and Misty were all currently having a sleepover in Candice's huge mansion. Her parents ran the famous resort "Icy Island", where people could relax at a hotel near a ski area. The hotel was full of first rate things such as huge rooms, indoor hot tubs, and more. _

_Music blasted from Candice's bedroom which could fit all of the eleven girls and still have much room left and they all danced or ate junk food or both, having as much fun as they could. It was about one in the morning, but no parents would be there to yell because Candice owned the whole house with the exceptions of maids and butlers who slept at a comfy lodge nearby or at home._

"_This is great!" Sapphire yelled, wrapping an arm around whoever was closest to her which happened to be Yellow and Platinum. The blonde girl laughed lightly while Platinum smiled politely. _

_Everyone had grown very close and trusted each other with pretty much anything in the short six months. Misty once claimed that Blue and Yellow were the missing pieces of an unbreakable bond. _

"_Yeah, but I'm sore from all of the dancing." Candice laughed. The girls all nodded in agreement and she turned off the music. Candice took a seat on her bed while the rest of the girls sat on or inside of their sleeping bags. Since Blue and Yellow were now living with Misty, they had gotten their sleeping bags from the redhead._

"_Let's watch some movies!" Candice cheered. She grabbed the TV remote from the small table next to her bed, pressing the power button. The TV went to the news channel, making Candice groan._

"_When did I ever have the news on? What am I, eighty?" Candice giggled. The rest of the girls laughed along with her when the words caught Blue and Yellow's attention._

"_The search is still ongoing for the missing daughter of Mr. Verde and his maid. Seventeen-year-old Amarillo del Bosque Verde or Yellow and nineteen-year-old Blue went missing six months ago and the search for them still goes on." A female reporter said with a headshot of Yellow and Blue next to her._

"_The father of Yellow still searches for them along with Green Oak, Lance Wataru, and their close relatives and friends actively." The two head shots were switched with a mini slideshow of pictures, mainly including Yellow's father, Green, Red, and Lance in different areas, looking like they were searching._

"_These girls were last seen near Cynthia High. If anyone has seen them, contact this number immediately." Yellow's house phone number showed on the bottom screen while two blurred pictures of the girls were shown, the date on the corner showing that it was taken three months ago._

"_Oh god…" Blue whispered, holding her hands to her mouth, fighting tears. Yellow pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around it, and hid her face in her arms, sobbing. Sapphire, Soul, Platinum, and Misty, who were all near her, comforted her while Candice, Bianca, White, Crystal, and Whitney went to Blue. _

"_Blue… They're…" Yellow's muffled whimpers were heard. Blue shot up from her seat on her sleeping bag and ran to Yellow, embracing her just like on the night when they ran._

"_Shh, I know, Yellow…" Blue whispered. Yellow clutched to her best friend's shirt, her shoulders jerking every few minutes with racked sobs._

"_What will you do now?" Bianca asked. Blue's face was impassive as she rubbed circles on Yellow's back._

"… _We'll run again. We'll travel over two towns and stay there. I'm pretty sure there's an all-boys school there… That's where they won't look…" Blue finalized. _

"_So… You're leaving?" Misty asked, though she knew the answer. Blue nodded slowly in return. Misty, Bianca, Candice, and Soul then broke, crying along with their friends while everyone else fought their tears with a look of despair on their faces. Blue smiled sadly at the girls as she motioned for a group hug. Everyone immediately scrambled in and embraced each other._

"_I'm sorry, girls. We can't possibly go back. They'll probably be coming here… Thanks for the great times…" Blue said. The room then went into a silence with the few sounds of sniffles as they shared their last good bye…_

* * *

Three hours later: Misty's House

"_Do you have everything, Yellow?" Blue asked. The blonde girl nodded, holding her bag that contained her items. They had sent an email to the school already, telling them that they would switch schools. Of course, they were supposed to fill out paperwork, but they wouldn't risk it. This reminded the blonde girl of the first night they ran away…_

"_Call us whenever you can." Misty begged. She was standing by the door, watching them getting prepared to leave. The others had stayed at Candice's house to grieve, saying that it was too painful to watch them getting ready to leave forever. Misty felt the same._

"_We will." Blue promised. Misty breathed out shakily._

"_A-And visit us, okay?" She asked. Blue smiled bitterly towards the redhead. Misty forced a smile before moving for the two. She had so much more to say to them, but they didn't have time. She knew that. They ran out of the room and Misty didn't look back to watch their retreating forms. Her hair hid her eyes and when the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house, she then collapsed and began to wail into her hands._

* * *

A week later

"_Thank you for your stay." The lady at the front desk said politely. "Please come and visit again soon." She took a hotel key from Blue and Yellow, who had disguised their faces so that they weren't obviously suspicious, but still hid their identities._

"_Have a nice day Ms. Aqua and Ms. Amarillo." The lady finally said before turning to her computer. Blue and Yellow slung their bags over their shoulders and left the hotel. For a week now, they went from motels to hotels to inns since they had no home. They still had a lot of money left since Yellow's father was rich, but it wouldn't last forever. Blue sighed as she stretched._

"_Ugh, I swear, those beds had marbles in them… My back is so sore…" Blue whined. Yellow giggled._

"_Well, you did sleep in an uncomfortable position, Blue." Yellow pointed out. Blue scoffed._

"_Whatever, Ms. I-Watch-Blue-While-She-Sleeps." Blue laughed when she saw Yellow blink multiple times in shock._

"_Read the Daily News! Take a paper and read the Daily News!" A sixteen-year-old girl yelled. She saw Blue and Yellow and ran up to them, shoving a newspaper into Blue's hands before running off. _

"_Rude…" Blue muttered before readjusting it on her hands so that she could read the front cover. Her eyes narrowed as she read the front cover._

"_Another Disappearance…" Blue muttered. Yellow stood on her toes so that she could read as well. A picture of Cynthia High was shown while Blue and Yellow's school pictures were shown underneath the picture of the school._

"_Evidence shows that the two missing girls Yellow and Blue were attending this school for about six months before disappearing a week ago. An email was sent to the school, telling them about their transfer. Principal Cynthia of Cynthia High tells Mr. Verde and others that she adored the two girls but last saw them the night before their recent disappearance… (see page 3 for more info)." Blue turned two pages, seeing the article about their departure._

"… _Close friends of Yellow and Blue were asked questions, but they gave vague answers." The school pictures of Misty, Whitney, Candice, Crystal, Soul, Sapphire, Platinum, White, and Bianca were shown._

"_The search for the two girls still goes on. Interviewers asked Mr. Verde, Green Oak, and Lance Wataru how they felt about Yellow and Blue's disappearances. Mr. Verde also gives vague answers and mostly mutters, "I'm sorry," or "Please come back, dear," to the reporters. Green Oak never gives answers, only glaring at the presses, and Lance Wataru states that he wishes to find the two girls soon safely." Pictures of the said three men were shown with a microphone shoved near their faces were shown._

"_However, recently, close friends of Yellow and Blue have also disappeared the day after they were questioned. Crystal Star, Soul Celesta, Sapphire Birch, Platinum Berlitz, and White Toko have now disappeared as well. People predict that they have gone after the two girls. Misty Kasumi, Whitney Akane, Candice Suzuna, and Bianca Bel have been questioned again but have vague answers like before. The only answer they give is "It's for our friends," to the reporters. Please call XXX-XXX-XXXX if you have seen any of the missing girls." Blue finished._

"…_Oh my god…" Yellow whispered, holding a hand over her mouth._

"_They're missing now?!" Blue hissed, gripping the newspaper tightly._

"_That's a nice way to thank your friends for coming over to stay with you." The two girls looked up from their newspaper to see Crystal, Soul, Sapphire, Platinum, and White all walk over to them, disguised but still recognized by the two girls._

"_Y-You guys…" Blue gasped. Tears began to trickle down the two girls' faces as their five friends walked up to them._

"_We're staying with ya, no matter what! So don't try to get rid of us!" Sapphire exclaimed. _

"_T-Thank you! Everyone! Thank you!" Yellow cried. The reunited seven friends all took the journey together, helping their friends…_

* * *

Six months later…

"_Here is your schedule, map, and handbook. Welcome to Norman High, boys." A woman at the desk of the office said._

"_Thank you." Blue replied. Everyone's hair was tied up and hidden under a hat so that they wouldn't show their identity. They wore oversized shirts so that their chests didn't show and wore pants that were for boys. They decided not to get the uniforms because they would look rich so if they looked poor, they wouldn't be a suspect._

"_So… Are you ready?" Blue asked once the seven girls left the office._

"_Yeah, because I'm looking forward to attending an all-boys high school." Crystal said sarcastically. Blue shot her a look which was ignored. They entered the main lobby which was crowded with, of course, boys. Most of them looked towards the girls, snickering about their shabby appearances._

"_What are commoners doing here?" One whispered._

"_Who knows?" _

"_If you must know, we have come here for our high intelligence." Platinum inserted, surprising the two boys that were badmouthing them. Frankly, she wasn't appreciating that she and her friends were being treated as so._

"_Intelligence, huh?" One of the boys perked a brow before smirking. "We'll see about that. I'm the smartest in my class. Eric, don't wear it out. Let's see how smart you are, newbie. Give me a hand here, TJ." The boy known as TJ went up and cleared his throat._

"_All right, I'll ask the questions and give the answers fair and square." He promised. Though he was coldhearted, he was true to his words._

"_First question; who was the one who made the document, 'Common Sense'"? TJ asked. Before Eric could even think, Platinum immediately answered._

"_Thomas Paine." She said. Eric and TJ blinked in surprise. Eric then scoffed._

"_You only got lucky. Ask the next question, TJ." TJ nodded quickly._

"_R-Right. Second question. What is the formula for Pythagorean theorem?" TJ asked._

"_a__2__+b__2__=c__2__." Platinum answered correctly again. The boys around them began to whisper and Eric seethed._

"_I'll get the next one." He growled. He shot a glare towards TJ who cleared his throat awkwardly._

"_Okay, uh, what are the five postulates of Kinetic Molecular Theory?" _

"_HA! I got this! It's…Wait, give me a second…"_

"_Your second is up. A gas consists of a collection of small particles traveling in straight-line motion and obeying Newton's Laws, the molecules in a gas occupy no volume, collisions between molecules are perfectly elastic, there are no attractive or repulsive forces between the molecules and the average kinetic energy of a molecule is 3kT/2." Platinum responded smoothly, looking as if she were bored. Eric twitched and the people around them began to look at Platinum with respect. No one was ever brave enough to face Eric or smart enough to outmatch him when it came to school smarts._

"_Whatever. Let's go, TJ." He grumbled, walking towards a hallway with TJ following after him like a puppy. Ever since then, Platinum was always respected, but since the other girls stood from the side, they were still bullied for their looks._

* * *

"S-So, you're really…" Red tried to ask, but Yellow nodded, knowing what he wanted to ask. His face broke out into a wide grin as he went on both of his knees and hugged Yellow, making her blush.

"You were here all along…" He muttered. Yellow was at a loss for words, still stunned from the sudden hug, making Blue chuckle.

"We were surprise to see you guys here, but if we moved again, it would've been suspicious so we basically avoided you." Blue explained. Red laughed airily, still embracing Yellow.

"God, Yellow…We've missed you so much…Everyone gave up the search last month except for me and Green…Thank god we finally found you…" Red rambled. Yellow smiled sincerely, wrapping her arms around his waist, tears forming in her eyes.

"We've missed you too, Red." She soothed. Blue sighed, feeling as if a ton were lifted from her chest. She then felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and she looked up to see Green with a small, soft smile on his face. His eyes shined a bit as though he were relieved like Blue was, only for a different reason. She smiled cheekily back. Maybe this was worth it…

As the four friends finally, truly reunited, the others looked from afar, many touched by the scene. Ruby then turned to the other girls.

"Well, what about you girls? What happened before everything?" He asked. Sapphire shook her head slightly, her eyes gleamed over and a rare gentle smile on her face.

"Now isn't the time to tell you that…Let's just our friends have this moment…" She replied softly, making Ruby blink in surprise before nodding and turning back to watch the reunion.

* * *

"So now what?" Soul asked as everyone began to walk towards the school. When they had left the forest, it was 4 p.m.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Well, you know our true identities now and you've finally met with senior Blue and senior Yellow…" White said.

"What about Mr. Verde and Lance Wataru?" Sapphire finished. Yellow stopped walking, her eyes wide and glossed and her mouth slightly open.

"Father…" She whispered. Blue and Red ran over to her to comfort her while Green stood from a distance, his eyes slightly narrowed. He walked over to the rest of the group, making sure he was a good distance away from his three close friends.

"What they don't know is that Lance is still searching like a maniac. Though many maidens try to be his wife, he seems to only want Yellow." Green said in a low tone.

"But he's like, twenty-three or something, right?" Emerald wrinkled his nose.

"Well, you must know that age doesn't matter when it comes to these kinds of situations. If it involves more money, then that's all that matters. But what Yellow doesn't know is that Mr. Verde is now in a state of depression since his wife and now his daughter is gone. One is gone because of a cruel death and another because of him." Green explained.

"So what will you do?" Black asked. Green didn't answer for a bit as he watched his three friends' faces. Now that Red and Blue had comforted Yellow, they were now laughing about something.

"…Let's have time decide for us." He simply replied, smiling as well.

For now, he could enjoy the fact that the rainbow was over the sky again…

* * *

"Ugh, I can already tell that this will be boring." Gold groaned. Crystal smacked him to shut him up. They were seated on chairs that were set up in the auditorium for the assembly. Pearl and Black sighed in agreement.

"At least it's only thirty minutes." Diamond said.

"Yeah, thirty minutes wasted in our lives." Gold muttered, rolling his eyes. There was a loud squeal from a speaker which got everyone's attention. A man with combed brown hair stood at the podium in a black tuxedo and a navy-blue tie.

"Good afternoon, boys. I am Norman, the superintendent of Norman High and other schools. As you know, we had a meeting yesterday which canceled school. This meeting was about the quality of our teachers. We reached a conclusion of replacing our former teachers with this new team. The new teachers will now introduce themselves." Ruby's father stood away from the podium and walked offstage. A young man with short, purple hair and glasses walked to the podium first. He wore a gray tuxedo and he was obviously shown to be kind yet firm.

"Hello boys of Norman High. I am the new science teacher., Mr. Roark. I hope to experience great years with you." He said. He stepped off to the side as an elderly man began to walk to the stage, having two white, bushy whiskers. He was bald and had round sunglasses, but despite his look, he practically screamed wisdom.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Blaine. I'm pleased to meet you all. I'll be your new social studies teacher." He gruffly said before standing off the side. A woman with short purple hair and glasses came on stage. Her outfit was quite strange, but her cheerful attitude toned out the creepy look.

"I'm Shauntal, your English teacher! Nice to meet you!" She piped before skipping next to Blaine. And so it went on, with more teachers of Mr. Burgh as the art teacher, Mr. "Crasher" Wake as the gym teacher, Ms. Elesa as the music teacher (many of the boys gave cat calls and wolf whistles when she walked on stage), Mrs. Lenora as the biology teacher, and Ms. Bertha as the Math/Algebra teacher.

"Is that it?" Ruby asked to himself more than anyone.

"And now, your brand new vice-principal..." Norman announced from the sidelines.

"I guess not." Blue chuckled. She looked up to the stage and narrowed her eyes immediately when she saw a familiar set of spiky hair.

No... It couldn't be...

"Please welcome... Mr. Lance Wataru."

* * *

**We have now completed Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow's past and drama! Already! xD The new teachers don't fit... I'm sorry. Yes, I had last names involving alternative names. Sorry again. :P This all sounded better in my head... Blah. Dx Oh well! Specialshipping moment for you all. I've decided to clear pasts up before completely going into the plot since we'll know about them more and stuff. ^^ Unfortunately, most of them are sad… D: **

**Anyways…Please review! :D Tell me what you thought about this chapter, what you think of the story so far, or anything else! ^^ How about suggesting on whose past(s) we should dive into next! Or maybe how the host club was formed… ;) I'm still thinking about Exodus… I might change the name… I dunno. Uh, if there's mistakes, sorry.**

**It's past 11 o'clock and my eyes are pretty much dry. I was planning on publishing a Rainbow chapter today but I'll get around it tomorrow. I got too distracted and barely worked on it. Sorry!**

**Ugh, I had a ton of things I wanted to say about this, but my mind is blank about it now. God, I hate when I forget things. = n = I just did it now! Damn it!**

**Well, whatever, I guess. Thanks for reading and like I said, please review. Thank you and good night. Oh wait, I said thank you twice…**

**Opal: Oh my god, shut up. -.- **

**Apricot: Opal! Don't be rude, she's tired…**

**Opal: I am too, but do you see me complaining?**

**Apricot: -sighs-**

**UniqueNeko**


	6. Fake People and More Secrets?

**-sigh- I've been so busy lately, it's not even funny… I'm too young for all of this ;A; Okay. Enough complaining. I'm having a good weekend so far… I watched Warm Bodies with my friends and I finished playing Mad Father and Misao, getting the good ending for both. :D I love horror games. I recommend for you to play! It's a free download which is totally worth it. :3 I'm going to try to get .flow and Yume Nikki if I can… Sen is an awesome game maker. :P**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Gemstone Gal: YES, SHE IS! …Or is she? :3**

**TigerSneak1: Hmm… Crashing down? Really? ;) Maybe 50 chapters was an exaggeration… ^^; I'm not sure how long this story will be… We'll find out!**

**reader terrible-writer: Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. ^^ Oh, my friend, what you are about to read will surprise you… (I hope).**

**Drew Rose: Aww, thank you! c:**

**Guest: Well, that's my mind for ya. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Oh Arceus.

Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow had all tensed at the mention of the name. Their friends looked over at them with surprise, shock, and worry. Right when everything was finally coming together…

Yellow's palms began to sweat while she fidgeted in her seat. Blue put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Red tried to console her. Green stared hard at the stage, waiting for the older man's appearance.

"Take a deep breath, Yellow." Blue whispered softly. "We'll get through this." Yellow nodded, but she still had her doubts. Tears of frustration began to fill her eyes, but she quickly used her sweaty palm to wipe them away furiously. Why? Why?! Everything was fine! Why did he have to ruin it…?

Silence filled the room as they waited for the famous man to walk on stage and announce of his new job here. The red-haired man began to come out of the curtains and reveal his figure…

But not before the draperies were quickly closed shut. Everyone blinked in surprise on the sudden closing of the curtains and the speed of it before murmurs went around about the delay in the introduction.

"What on earth is-?" Before Yellow could finish her sentence, Norman's booming voice could be heard yelling.

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS, WALLACE?!"

"Huh?" The whole room seemed to say. The curtain was pulled open once again to reveal Norman walking off of the stage, rubbing his temples and muttering incoherent words while "Lance" stayed on stage, though he seemed… different.

He was striking some type of _Ta Da_ pose and he wore a tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath and a crimson tie. He wore a top hat which would appear in an Alice in Wonderland movie, which most of his face except for one gleaming light teal eye and a charming smile. The boys could practically see the stars coming out of his eyes.

"…_Huh_?" Red, Blue, and Yellow blurted again.

"…Hello…" The so-called Lance began to say. The male students all stared in disbelief, disappointment, amusement, or in Ruby's weird case, awe. The man suddenly tore off all of his clothes, which made some boys cry in disgust, but luckily, he had another outfit on. This time, he wore a white fedora with his spiky hair which was the same color as his eyes and outfit with white zigzags. His shoes were flawlessly white and he was currently in a new _Ta Da _pose.

"…_HUH_?" The three reunited friends all exclaimed once more, with Green only staring, slightly disturbed.

"I am your drama teacher, Mr. Wallace! Did you see me act as the famous Lance Wataru? Quite impressive, yes? I will teach you all of the things you need to know about the arts of drama! Let us have a marvelous year together!" He announced.

"He's amazing…" Ruby breathed, making Sapphire and Emerald next to him slap their palms to their foreheads. Their other friends soon joined in, either from Ruby's confession, the display that Mr. Wallace was introducing, or both.

"What the hell…" Silver hissed. Up on stage, Wallace was being ushered off of the stage by Bill, letting Norman take his place on the podium. He cleared his throat awkwardly yet maturely.

"Anyways… That concludes our introduction of our new teachers. Thank you for coming and see you tomorrow… We apologize for the…disturbing show." He concluded before the curtains closed abruptly. A few moments passed by before the students slowly began to take their leave. However, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green all sat there, stuck in their state of shock. Their friends tried to snap them out of their trance, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, they blinked multiple times, their mouths snapping shut. Yellow rubbed her eye, Blue pinched herself, Red slapped his cheeks, and Green simply shook his head to make sure that they weren't dreaming. They stared at the stage again before they all showed their true reactions, with Yellow fainting, Blue groaning and hiding her face with both of her hands, Green pinching the bridge of his nose, and Red sighing, an obdurate frown on his face while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"…That was the worst experience of my life." Blue complained as they all walked out of the school. Yellow was currently being carried by Blue on her back, her arms securely under Yellow's knees. She, Yellow, and Platinum were walking to their workplaces since Green and Silver both made sure that the three girls did have actual jobs to attend to.

"It must have been…interesting for you." Platinum agreed. She was holding all of their bags, strapping two over her shoulder and holding her own with her hands.

"Well, either way, it's a relief that we don't have to worry about Lance right now. Plus, we have drama classes now!" Blue laughed. Platinum smiled, nodding.

"There is my work building. I'll be off." Platinum gave her friends' bags to them and waved them goodbye before entering the workplace. Blue then walked on in the direction of the café, ignoring the stares she was receiving from passing people.

Thankfully, Yellow had woken up before arriving and once they reached their destination, Blue pushed the door, making a bell at the top of the door jingle.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Fantastic Fantina's Café! May I help you?" A woman asked. Her purple hair was in four sections and a simple yet elegant lavender dress was worn over her body. A white apron was adorned over the dress and she wore black heels with striped socks that went up to her knees. A golden pin was clipped to her hair which matched her gold earrings.

"Hello, we're the new workers, Amarillo Viridian and Aqua Waters." Blue explained.

"Ooh! You girls are gorgeous! You're perfect for the job! It's very nice to meet you. I'm the proud owner of the café, Fantina! Your outfits are in the back room. Meet the other employees while you're at it!" Fantina said, pushing the two girls towards a door behind the front desk.

* * *

"Welcome."

"Whoa…" A girl with red hair gasped. In front of her were attractive hosts dressed in Egyptian outfits. Gold, of course, was in the center, dressed so that people could tell that he was the leader. The boys were dressed in Egyptian royalty outfits while the girls wore simpler outfits that made them look like slaves, but still made them attractive. Gold stood from his spot on his carpet, walking over to the redhead and taking her hand, kissing it. The girl blushed furiously.

"Welcome, my princess." Gold greeted; a devilish smirk on his lips. Crystal groaned mentally. These poor girls!

"I-I'm a princess?" The girl asked hopefully. Gold pulled her in for an embrace, which made the girl squeal in excitement and surprise.

"Yes...my princess." Gold replied. Though it was cheesy, the girl seemed to love it and sighed happily.

"Oh, prince…" The redhead breathed. Soul glanced out of the corner of her eye to see her sister, shaking her head, muttering something about playboys and playing with girls' hearts. She giggled into her hand, making Silver, who was near her, perk an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Soul shook her head.

"Oh… You'll find out soon."

* * *

"So this is how it'll be from now on, huh?" White sighed to herself as she walked over to Black's table and set some cups of tea down.

"Oh, thank you, loyal servant!" One of Black's customers expressed, trailing a finger down White's cheek to try to be flirtatious. White flinched at her touch and tried to casually pull back without looking like she was uncomfortable.

"My pleasure, princess." She said shakily, turning to walk back to the kitchen, but the girl suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled White down, making her drop the plates she was planning to bring back to the sink. The girl made White sit next to her and wrapped the brunette's arm sling over her shoulder, making White gulp.

"Where are you going so soon? I must reward you for your services!" The girl laughed, putting her head on the crook of White's neck, making her bite her bottom lip nervously. However, the other girls that were Black's customers took this as a sign of being seduced and laughed lightly.

"Oh, it seems like he's interested in you, Diana!" A blonde known as Sydney teased. The girl named Diana looked over to White suggestively.

"Is that true, loyal slave?" She purred. White cursed mentally. She obviously couldn't say no… But she couldn't say yes either…

"He's shocked to silence by your beauty, Diana." Black suddenly complimented. All three of the girls took their gazes to the host. White was thankful and shocked by the sudden save.

"Oh, King Black, you're so kind!" Diana and Sydney swooned. While they were talking rapidly about how nice he was, White stood and dusted herself, smiling thankfully at Black.

"Thanks, Black." She whispered so that the girls wouldn't hear. Black grinned back.

"No problem, Prez." White blushed faintly before sweeping up the broken cups with a small broom that Soul had brought over and going to the kitchen.

"He's so…nice…" White whispered to herself, smiling softly. But then she frowned as a familiar face with green hair flashed in her mind. Shaking her head, she threw the broken pieces of the cup in the trash can.

"That's probably about a million dollars more to our fee." Sapphire commented as she walked into the room. White looked back apologetically, making Sapphire wave her hand carelessly.

"It's not a big deal, don't worry about it. It's that girl's fault anyway." Sapphire dismissed. White chuckled before washing her hands with the sink.

"So…since senior Blue and Soul aren't here, I might as well ask. Do you like him?" Sapphire asked. White blushed at her senior's question and decided to feign confusion.

"What are you talking about?" White responded, not looking back at her senior who was leaning against the doorframe. Sapphire shrugged.

"I think ya know what I'm talkin' about. Black?" She said. White huffed as she turned to face her smirking friend.

"I don't like him like that! And what about you and Ruby? You two fight like an old married couple!" White accused. Sapphire scoffed, but a light pink blush was brushed on her face.

"Don't be so stupid. Me and that prissy? That's funny. Anyways, back to you and Black. Do you like him?" Sapphire asked again. White sighed as she wiped her hands with a towel.

"I just told you, no. Not the way you're implying, at least." Sapphire crossed her arms disbelievingly, perking an eyebrow.

"Are you afraid?" Sapphire questioned.

"Of what?"

"That something like _him_ would happen again?" Sapphire noticed the jump that White made. Of course White knew what she was referring to. Who could forget the months where she was completely broken?

White didn't respond for a moment as she made some tea for Red and Ruby's table. Sapphire waited for an answer impatiently but refrained from urging her.

"Well…yeah, I guess. But I only met him a few days ago." White retorted. Sapphire shook her head.

"Just like what happened with him." Sapphire said.

"Please stop mentioning it." White almost growled. Sapphire stared blankly at her before nodding once.

"If ya wanna talk, tell me." Sapphire walked up to her friend and embraced her, which obviously wasn't supposed to be her character, but it didn't matter at the moment. White immediately returned the gesture, hiding a few tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"…What about you, senior? Will you ever find your lost one?" White suddenly inquired. Sapphire's lip went to a firm line as she tightened her embrace slightly.

"…He's out there. I know it. I'm looking for him, even after all of these years. Will I find him? Who knows, really?" Sapphire chuckled bitter-sweetly. White nodded once before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, Sapph…" White thanked. "This helped."

"Well, I can't be a child all of the time." Sapphire said.

"Oh, please, you're always a child at heart, no matter how old you are." White replied. Sapphire rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless before punching White's arm lightly.

"Same to all of us."

* * *

"Are these our outfits?" Blue asked, pointing to two outfits similar to Fantina's, only having a sapphire and yellow color.

"Yeah, I think so." Yellow replied, brushing her hand on the soft fabric.

"Oh, are you the new girls?" Blue and Yellow looked up to see a girl with short black hair in a dark green outfit.

"Yeah, I'm Aqua Waters and that's Amarillo Viridian." Blue introduced. The girl smiled and held out her hand to Blue.

"I'm Erika. It's nice to meet you." The girl known as Erika said, shaking Blue's hand. She then turned to Yellow and shook her hand as well.

"Same to you. Are you the only other worker here?" Yellow asked. Erika shook her head.

"No, there's also Clair, Janine, and Jasmine." Erika responded. As if on cue, three new girls came in. One girl had light blue hair in a ponytail, wearing a black outfit and wore a harsh look on her face, another girl had purple hair tied up in a spiky bun, wearing a gray outfit and seemed stoic, and the last girl had brown hair, half up and half down and wore a light blue outfit. She seemed very kind-hearted.

"Oh, speaking of which! Here they are!"

"Here we are! Who are they, Erika?" The girl in the light blue outfit asked.

"Jasmine, this is Aqua and Amarillo." Erika pointed to the two girls as she said their names. The two girls waved to the three girls politely.

"This is Clair," Erika pointed to the girl with the ponytail. The bold girl gave both of them a nod.

"This is Janine," The one with the spiky bun bowed as if she were in a dojo.

"And lastly, this is Jasmine!" The brunette smiled and grabbed both of the girls' hands, shaking them.

"It's great to be able to work with you." Jasmine said. Blue and Yellow smiled. They would like it here.

* * *

"Ugh, I need to do an essay at home… I shouldn't be here…" Crystal complained, her head on a table, buried in her arms. Soul patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"You have plenty of time, sis. It's only about five thirty…" Soul tried. Crystal just groaned again, which made Soul sigh.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice piped. The two girls looked over to see a girl with short purple hair and shining green eyes.

"Hello, my princess. How may I serve you?" Soul asked immediately, remembering Silver's instructions and tried to look attractive by putting her elbow on the table and leaning her chin again her hand. Crystal did the same by letting one arm lazily dangle off of the back of her chair and crossing one leg over another. The purple-haired girl blushed, making the two girls smile in pride proudly.

"U-Um, my name is Akina… I was wondering if I could request someone…?" The girl known as Akina asked. Crystal stood from her chair and bowed.

"Of course, my princess. Who would you like to ask for?" Crystal inquired. Inside, Crystal was screaming in frustration. She didn't want to do this. She really didn't.

"U-Uh… Could you request Amarillo for me?" Akina asked hopefully. Soul stood from her seat at the table and went to her knees, as if bowing her head to an actual queen. Crystal copied her sister's actions.

"Our apologies, Princess Akina, but Amarillo isn't in today. Today is his day off." Soul explained. Akina's face fell in disappointment but quickly shook her head and replaced her face of dismay with a forced beam.

"It's okay. I'll come back tomorrow… G-Good-bye…" Akina ran off to the exit doors as the twin sisters stood up and dusted off their clothes.

"Akina, huh? Isn't she Yellow's fangirl?" Soul asked. Crystal nodded.

"What about Yellow and fangirls?" Red questioned. He had just come out of the kitchen to retrieve a snack and witnessed the requesting for Yellow.

"The girl who just ran off is named Akina Marshall. Yellow stood up for her when Akina was getting bullied and ever since, Akina has been in love with her." Soul clarified.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, it kinda went like this…" Soul started.

* * *

_Two months ago…_

_Akina hummed a small tune as she skipped down the streets, a grocery bag in her hand. They were running low on stock. She said her hello to people she knew in which they happily replied to. Who could hate this sweet, innocent girl?_

_Her sister, Leah Marshall._

_Her older sister, Leah, had always been jealous of Akina's wits and popularity, bullying her every day. What Leah didn't know was that Akina always looked up to her and adored her beautiful features. No matter how much she tried, Akina just couldn't try to be friends with her without being ignored or physically beaten…_

"_Akina!" A voice called out. Speak of the devil._

_Akina turned to see her gorgeous sister strut towards her. Her long, wavy purple hair fell down to her back and her green eyes shined in the sun. Not one zit or pimple was on her face and everyone who she walked by seemed to look at her hungrily. She would have been so much prettier if a malicious smirk wansn't etched across her face. Akina gulped at the sight of the scary look, but forced a smile nonetheless._

"_Hi, Leah." She greeted once her older sister had come over. Leah faked a smile as she grabbed her sister into a hug and rocked her back and forth._

"_My darling little sister! Let's go spend some time together!" Leah said, though Akina could hear the small, cold demand under the sugary tone._

"_U-Uh, I have to go home and cook dinner, sister…" Akina tried to wiggle out of Leah's vice grip, but to no avail. Leah's smiled widened but the iciness was still in her eyes._

"_No, no! I insist! We can always order take-out!"_

"_C-Can't we do this another time?" Leah's smile faltered until it became a frown._

"_But you're the one always begging to spend time with me!" Leah piped though her frown betrayed her pleading tone._

"_P-Please, sister, not now…" Akina whimpered. Leah then snarled lowly, digging her nails into Akina's skin, making her wince._

"_Listen you bitch, you're coming with me or else I will shove your twig of a body down a sewer." Leah threatened, making Akina sob once._

"_L-Leah, please…"_

"_Let go of her." A new voice demanded. The two girls looked to see a blonde haired student from Norman High School. _

"_This isn't any of your business." Leah barked. _

"_That doesn't give you the right to threaten your sister or try to do something she doesn't want to do." The student retorted. Leah rolled her eyes._

"_Oh, please. Don't try to go all heroic on us." The student's eyes flashed dangerously as he ducked his head slightly and crossed his arms. Leah couldn't help but blink in surprise at the sight._

"_Either you leave now or I call the cops." The boy threatened._

"_My uncle is a police officer." Leah smirked._

"_And my cousin is a judge. Shall we continue?" Leah gritted her teeth in irritation before letting go of her sister's hand and stomping away. Akina gazed in awe at the boy as he came over to her._

"_Are you ok?" He asked. "You're hurt." Akina looked down to see that nail marks were on her wrist, forming small bruises._

"_Oh, no… I-I'm fine… Thank you…" Akina said. The blonde boy smiled as he took her wrist and kissed it, making Akina flush._

"_I heard from my mother that if you kiss an injury, it'll heal faster." Akina's words had died as the boy's amber eyes shined._

"_U-Uh, my name is Akina Marshall! Who are you?" Akina asked._

"_I'm Amarillo Viridian. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yellow replied. Akina smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah!" She exclaimed. They both walked to Akina's house, laughing about how Yellow's cousin wasn't even a judge. In fact, she didn't know who her cousin was. Inside, Akina's heart beat faster and her face felt warm._

_Yep. She was falling for him._

* * *

"Typical Yellow." Red chuckled as he took a sip of his orange juice. Crystal furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Crystal queried. Red set his cup down on the table before replying.

"Well, Yellow hates seeing people get hurt, whether it be physically, emotionally, or both. She'd do whatever to protect the frail." Red leaned on his chair, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Green heading over.

"I suppose you're going to add to this, Green?" Soul predicted. Green didn't answer as he came to stand next to Red, who was smiling knowingly.

"What Red said is not an understatement. I remember once when we were little that she protected a frog from a boy who kept throwing rocks at it. You wouldn't believe how loud she shouted." Both of the boys chuckled at the memory of Yellow screaming at the shocked boy's face. Crystal and Soul blinked, not believing that Yellow could scream unless out of fear.

"Hey, it's almost time to head home." White announced to her female friends as she walked out of the kitchen. Crystal and Soul nodded, standing to go change in the changing room. The two boys watched as the three girls walked off before staying in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Green laughed once behind closed lips, making Red look at his friend in confusion.

"So, how do you feel?" Green asked. Red furrowed his brows in confusion.

"About?"

"Them coming back?" Green looked down at his notebook and didn't have to look back up to know that his friend was smiling.

"…Overjoyed." Red responded, drinking the last of his orange juice.

* * *

Platinum stood at a vending machine, deciding what to get. Her job was to be an assistant for a receptionist or sometimes to be the actual receptionist. Her workers were kind to her despite the age differences and she quite liked it here. After inserting money and pressing some buttons, a bottle of sparkling water came down. She took her bottled beverage and took tiny sips of it as she walked back to the desk where her partner, Roxanne, was. Once she made it to the front desk, she saw Roxanne talking to two boys who seemed awfully familiar. Roxanne took sight of Platinum and smiled, making the two boys turn as well and confirm Platinum's prediction.

"Little Miss! What are you doing here?" Pearl asked. Platinum walked behind the desk and took her seat on a wheelie chair.

"I work here." Platinum answered simply. Diamond cocked his head to the side.

"But you're our age… You're not supposed to have a job yet." He commented. Platinum shrugged as she typed in how many visitors there was from 2:00 to 2:30 before turning to face her classmates.

"May I ask why you two are here?" She inquired.

"Well, my father and Diamond's mother are the managers of this place…" Pearl responded. Platinum's eyes widened slightly.

"Mr. Palmer and Mrs. Johanna are your mother and father?" She asked, though she knew the answer. Thinking back, she could see the resemblance. Pearl nodded at her question.

"Yeah. I mean, it does say Jericor and Ayako Inc., which are our last names, Little Miss…" Platinum almost slapped herself for not remembering their last names. How could she have forgotten?! Then again, names aren't always the first things on her mind…

"It must have slipped my mind." Platinum said, wheeling over to Roxanne to give her some papers.

"Slipped your mind, huh?" Pearl replied sarcastically. Platinum shot him a look and saw that Diamond was nervously smiling.

"Sorry, Little Miss… Pearl is hasty…" Diamond apologized. Platinum turned to him and smiled politely.

"It wasn't your fault, Diamond. I do accept your apology on behalf of Pearl." Pearl smacked Diamond over the head, making both girls laugh. Platinum couldn't help but push away the little voice in her head that told her that she would share a bond with the two boys…

* * *

"…Why are you here?" Crystal grumbled as she rubbed her temples. She and the other girls had gone home, not knowing that the boys had followed five minutes later. Crystal was sitting on the couch with Gold to her right, Soul to her left, and Silver to Soul's left. Across from them were Red, Green, Sapphire, and Ruby while Emerald, White and Black sat on the floor, not that they minded.

"We wanted to visit our favorite girls!" Gold exclaimed, slinging an arm over Crystal's shoulder. She shrugged it off which made the leader of the hosts pout.

"Favorite, my ass," Crystal mumbled. "Anyways, you've already visited without invitation multiple times and it's getting _very_ irritating! Don't you boys have work to do?!"

"Loosen up, Super Serious Gal! Our work gets done in a quick second." Gold carelessly said, making Crystal twitch.

"You always visit without permission!" Crystal repeated.

"Well, let's just say that it's paying off your debt." Gold smirked as he saw Crystal cock her head to the side.

"Wait, what?" Soul asked.

"How about we make a deal that every time we visit, it pays off some debt?" Gold suggested, leaning his arm on the couch rest and resting his head on his hand.

"That's…actually not a bad deal…" White muttered. Soul nodded in agreement, unlike Sapphire and Crystal, who wrinkled their noses at the idea.

"Are you kidding me? I'll never be able to get work done or relax with them here…" Crystal complained.

"I want my privacy when I'm at home." Sapphire added.

"But it's an easy way to pay off the thirteen million!" Soul argued.

"Wait, wait! Why don't we let Blue, Yellow, and Hakkin come home first to see what they say?" White advised, looking at one face to another to look for hints of approval.

"Fine. I guess it's more of Blue and Yellow's choice anyways." Crystal sighed, standing from her seat.

"Are you going to make dinner?" Emerald asked. Crystal nodded, smiling. He reminded her of a child.

"Yes, I am, Emerald. But I don't have enough to make any of yours…" Crystal realized.

"We could always order take-out." Black shrugged.

"But for all eleven of us…? That'll be expensive." Soul said. Silver crossed his arms.

"I suppose that you've forgotten that we're from rich families?" Silver assumed sarcastically, making Soul furrow her brows at him and puff out her cheeks while Crystal shot him a look.

"But if one of ya pays for it, that will add to the debt. We're honor students, y'know, we're not gonna fall for your trap." Sapphire scoffed. Ruby then sat up, as if remembering something.

"That reminds me, I need to tutor you, barbarian." Ruby commented. Sapphire groaned and fell backwards to lean into the couch.

"No thank you. I can always ask Quartz to do that for me." Sapphire muttered.

"But you won't do that, will you?" Ruby retorted smartly, making Sapphire growl.

"Why would ya wanna waste your time tutoring me anyways? I won't get it." Sapphire tried.

"It'd be interesting, I suppose." Ruby shrugged. Sapphire was about to bark when she had an idea. Maybe if she did tutor him, she could annoy him all she wanted and eventually drive him off from tutoring.

Oh, that sounded awesome.

"…Fine, if you're gonna be a prissy about it." Sapphire murmured nonchalantly, making Ruby smirk in satisfaction. Oh, he'll see who'll be smirking later on…

"Um… so are we ordering take-out?" Red asked. Crystal sighed in response.

"I guess so…Why don't we order pizza, we actually have enough money to pay for that." Crystal recommended. The majority of everyone agreed and she went to the phone to order. After dialing in a number, she patiently waited, listening to the rings before a click was heard.

"Hello, welcome to Flannery 's Pizza, how may I help you?" A woman asked. Crystal smiled fondly.

"Hi Flannery, it's me." Crystal said. She heard Flannery gasp from the other end.

"Oh, Quartz! Hi! Do you want the usual?" Flannery inquired. Crystal hummed in confirmation.

"Except, this time, could you send three boxes instead of one?" Crystal didn't have to be there to know that Flannery probably perked a brow in confusion.

"Whoa, that's a lot. Are you girls starving yourself or something?" Crystal rolled her eyes.

"No, we just have some…guests." Crystal answered.

"Well, all right, I guess. I'll be over in about thirty minutes." Crystal said her thanks before hanging up.

"The pizza will be here in about thirty minutes or so." She informed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room doing my homework. Don't bother me unless necessary." She then took her leave and a door closing was heard ten seconds later.

"Well, now what?" Gold asked with a bored look on his face now that his target was gone.

"Um, wanna play Wii?" Soul gestured towards the console and controllers sitting at the side of the TV. There was silence before people then gathered around, ready to play. Soul sweatdropped before stepping over the crowd to turn on the TV and activate the game.

* * *

**AAAAAND CUT! :D How was it? Good? Bad? ^^ Were you surprised at the beginning? ;D Yes, Blue and Yellow's fake last names are kinda... never mind. xD Please review on this! Ask me questions, suggest me ideas, etc.!**

**Details I wanted to add: Akina and Leah will be one of those extras that pop up now and then. Many temporary OCs will appear on here. After all, the Dex Holders can't be the only students at Norman High… xD But again, they probably won't be a major part of the story… Maybe there'll be that one main bully, but other than that, nothing major.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Again, please review~**

**Hmm, I'm in the mood to do a Soul Eater fanfiction… Maybe some other time. :P**

**UniqueNeko**


	7. Threats and Confessions?

**I was very amused with the responses I got for the last chapter. I had a grin on my face :D I laughed too! Not in a mean way, of course. I was just happy? :P**

**Responses to reviews;**

**TigerSneak1: Ahaha, I'm sorry, you sound disappointed :P But I hope in the future you won't be! Yuri? Oh, I wasn't really thinking of that. o u o But uh, sure, I guess?**

**Gemstone Gal: Mwahaha, yes! Wallace ruins it all! x3 Thanks for the compliment! My friend gave me her Black game since she had two xD So yay, we're all happy~**

**GoldenGloryQueen: That was the point, my friend! ^^ Oh, really? Thank you. c: **

**reader terrible-writer: LOL. DON'T KILL ME. Don't die either! D: I will help you! How about you PM me what you have for your story and we'll work it out from there? :3 Yeah, and their conflict will be solved soon and hopefully you'll have a different view of Leah. :P Horror games FTW Q v Q**

**Guesty123: Oh yes, Wallace. :P You have to admit, Yellow deserves a fan club. :D I'm glad to know that I made you laugh! L: Just be careful not to laugh too much or else you might die…I'm not joking :c**

**Drew Rose: -blushes- Aww thank you! =) I don't deserve praise like that. There are tons more authors out there who are hundred times better than me. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ~**

* * *

Blue and Yellow had a fantastic time at the café, loving their job there. It was amusing and the employees were nice enough to get on the two girls' good side. Once their shift was over, Fantina gave them their pay and dismissed them. They were currently changing out of their outfits in the dressing room.

"What a good day!" Blue exited the stall and put her outfit on her assigned hook. "Oh, we have our singing job on Monday, right?"

"Yeah. I think the place is called Rocking Roxie…" Yellow replied. She was finished changing and put her outfit on her own assigned hook as well.

"Didn't that just open recently?"

"Well, that would be why she needed employees, Blue…" Before the brunette could come up with a smart retort, Erika came in the room, smiling as she walked over to the girls.

"You two did great! I'm really glad that we'll all become friends!"

"Thank you! Same to you, Erika." Blue flipped her hair dramatically, making Yellow and Erika giggle softly. Blue grabbed her purse from her locker she had also received, leading Yellow out of the café, waving to Fantina and Erika who stood at the front door to see them off. After walking in a comfortable silence, the two arrived at home, hearing loud, muffled shouts inside.

"What's going on?" Yellow asked. Blue shrugged in reply as she took the house key out of her purse, unlocking the door. They stepped inside only to be met with everyone crowded around the television, sounds of Super Smash Bros coming from their Wii system. Blue and Yellow sweatdropped as they saw how competitive they all were. From what it looked like, Red, Gold, Sapphire, and Black were currently playing against each other.

"My Pikachu owns you all!" Red laughed as the yellow mouse on the screen hit everyone with the Volt Tackle.

"Ike may be slow, but he's badass!" Gold shouted, making the blue-haired character hit Red's Pikachu with the sword.

"Um, we're back?" Blue tried to call out but it was hopeless. The only ones who acknowledged them were Green and Silver who nodded at them once.

"Ha! I just owned you, Black!" Sapphire cackled as Zero Suit Samus slashed Black's character with an electric whip before running up to attack head-to-head.

"Watch as I unleash Link's Spin attack!" Black pressed many buttons skillfully to make his character spin with his sword out; making the woman that Sapphire was playing as get caught in the attack, taking several hits.

"They're really into it…" Blue laughed nervously as she took a seat on the floor by Green. Yellow sat next to Blue on the floor, trying to watch all of the characters at the same time. Green smirked in agreement.

"I won!" Red cheered, throwing his fist into the air in victory. Gold's grin didn't falter as the scratched his nose.

"You only got lucky. You were only one life away too! If only you hadn't gotten me with that Thunderbolt." He chuckled. He had gotten second place.

"Ah, I don't get technology." Sapphire complained as she threw her Wii console to the ground. She had gotten last place, but it was a close match with Black. Ruby rolled his eyes, muttering about Sapphire's lack of manners and sportsmanship.

"Well, you did well for someone who doesn't get technology." Black chuckled, patting Sapphire's shoulder. She gave a toothy smile of appreciation towards him.

"Hey, thanks!" She laughed. Red suddenly turned to see that Blue and Yellow were present in the room.

"Oh, Blue, Yellow! When did you get home?" He asked.

"About five minutes ago." Blue answered. Red nervously laughed, embarrassed that he didn't see them earlier and apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Who's going next?" Black asked, holding up his controller, making a green dot that had "P3" on it fly around.

"I'll give it a shot!" Blue said, holding out her hand to retrieve a controller. Red, who was the closest to her, gave her his controller, letting her become player one.

"Me!" Emerald yelled, taking the controller from Gold, who shot him a pointed look.

"Give it here!" Soul laughed. Sapphire passed her controller to her friend, smirking.

"I'll try." Silver volunteered, smirking challengingly at Soul, who caught the look and puffed her cheeks.

"Oh, it's on!" Soul challenged as she chose Kirby as her character.

* * *

"They're so noisy…" Crystal sighed as she leaned her head on her fingers which rested on her desk. Her other hand held her pencil which loomed over her essay that was halfway done. She couldn't really concentrate with all of the shouting downstairs. She stared at her paper before sighing and leaning back on her wheelie chair, closing her eyes.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her neck from the side, making her eyes open immediately and whip her head towards the direction from where the arms were coming from. She was about to scream, but stopped herself as she saw Gold's mischievous smirk. She sighed in irritation, but she was relieved that it wasn't a robber of any sort.

"What do you want?" She asked, shrugging off his arms and focusing on her homework the best she could.

"I'm just here to spend time with my favorite girl!" Gold exclaimed.

"Just like how you spend with all of your other favorite girls at the host club?" Crystal retorted smartly. Gold only leaned in close from the side, his grin growing wider.

"Are you jealous, SSG?" Crystal gave him a blank stare, daring him to go further. He chuckled and held up his hands in fake surrender. She sighed in annoyance as she crossed one leg over the other, leaning her cheek on her fist, her elbow on her desk. Her other hand drummed her pencil lightly.

"Do you have any real reason to be here?" She asked. Gold leaned on her chair with his arms perched on the top of the back support.

"Well, I now know that you all have fake names, so, care to tell me yours?" Crystal scoffed as she turned around, making Gold step away. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"No, I will not tell you my real name nor will I ever do so." She glared at his easy-going expression. Gold's expression suddenly went serious, surprising Crystal a bit.

"You're going to have to tell me eventually, SSG. You do realize that I can easily kick you girls out of the school with the information I hold against you." Gold chided. Crystal's eyes widened at the witty remark.

"You wouldn't _dare_." She growled.

"Not if you tell me your real names." Gold grinned coyly, knowing he had trapped her. Crystal cursed mentally. She wasn't sure if he was joking or telling the truth, but she didn't want to take the risk. On the other hand, she didn't want to lose to the idiot either…

The doorbell rang and Crystal thanked all of the gods she thought of for saving her before quickly excusing herself and running to answer the door before Gold could do anything. As she went to open the door, she nervously laughed as Blue cackled at the sight of the Jigglypuff that she was playing as hit Yoshi on the screen. She guessed that Emerald chose that character to play as since he shouted in irritation as the Jigglypuff ran over Yoshi with a roll attack. Crystal swung open the door to find a red-haired girl with her large ponytail going in separate directions in a red sundress.

"Hey, Flannery." Crystal greeted with a smile. Flannery winked at her before holding out the boxes of pizzas toward Crystal.

"Hey, Quartz! Um, you got quite some guests there." Flannery chuckled as she heard the loud commotion over the video games, making Crystal sigh.

"If Aqua and Amarillo aren't acting mature, then Hakkin and I are the only ones who will be. Though, it doesn't seem like Amarillo isn't doing anything…" Crystal glanced over to see that Yellow was simply watching quietly, smiling as she curled herself into a ball against the couch on the floor.

"Well, anyways, that'll be $45.20." Flannery informed. Crystal gave her a fifty dollar bill, telling her to keep the change before waving goodbye to her as she left.

"Pizza's here!" Crystal shouted over her friends. Everyone looked over and cheered as Blue paused the game and the more childish people ran over like hungry animals. Crystal sighed again, but a smile was etched on her lips.

* * *

When the boys left after the mini party, they said their thanks for the fun time and pizza, taking their leave. Red and Green exchanged their phone numbers with Blue and Yellow so that they could communicate more and all was well.

…Except for the giant mess that they boys left.

As everyone ate, some of the boys (along with Soul and Sapphire) had a food fight and threw crusts at each other with the other five girls staying out of the way. After about fifteen minutes, the fight died down and all there was left were crumbs everywhere, spilt soda and water, napkins everywhere, and crusts. The boys that participated in the fight apologized and some offered to stay to help, but Crystal said that it was fine, when in truth, she just didn't want the boys to make a mess out of anything else, dismissing them.

Soul and Sapphire were forced to clean everything up, much to their dismay, but they followed Blue's instruction anyway, seeing that if they went against her, they would have hell to pay. Yellow went to help, but Blue quickly dragged her back to Yellow's bedroom, insisting that she should get some rest since she didn't do anything wrong. Yellow tried to object, but, of course, couldn't win against her best friend.

In Blue's bedroom, she sat on a chair in front of her desk, writing down an answer for a math problem for homework before there was a light knocking on her door.

"Come in," Blue called out, not looking up from her homework. She had to get it done quickly since it was already about nine o'clock at night…

"Blue?" She could recognize that it was Crystal who had come in and looked up, seeing that Crystal was now in her pajamas.

"What's up, Crystal?"

"…Gold threatened me to tell him the rest of the girls' real names or else he'd tell the school our secret…" Blue stopped writing and carefully gazed at her friend before setting down her pencil. She crossed her legs and arms, perking a brow.

"Was he serious? Knowing him, it could have been a way just to flirt with you." Blue suggested. Though the lamp on Blue's desk was the only thing lit in the room, she could see Crystal's light blush.

"Don't be ridiculous, senior…Anyways, his tone sounded legitimate, but his eyes were playful and I don't even know why he would want to know our names…" Crystal sighed for the umpteenth time, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I don't see why you're getting so frustrated about it." Blue commented, shrugging. Crystal gave her senior a blank stare.

"Blue, if he was serious about his threat and told Mr. Norman, we would get kicked out. Where would we go then?"

"What would benefit for Gold if he did that?" Blue asked. Crystal paused for a moment, thinking it through for a bit. She cursed, knowing that her friend was right, but she couldn't help but feel antsy about it.

"…I don't know."

"Exactly. That means he's just playing around, right? What's the point of him doing it if he isn't going to get anything out of it except for a beating out of me, you, and Sapphire?" Blue joked. Crystal giggled softly at this before nodding.

"You're right. Thanks for the comfort, senior." Crystal said. Blue rolled her eyes.

"You guys need to stop calling me that. It makes me feel old."

"You are the oldest out of all of us…" Crystal pointed out. Blue gave her a blank stare similar to the one Crystal had given her before sticking out her tongue childishly. Crystal scoffed playfully before bidding Blue good night and leaving her alone. Blue turned her attention to her homework again, rushing as much as she could, seeing that it was almost ten.

* * *

Platinum yawned lightly as she tried to focus on Mrs. Lenora's lecture. However, the party that occurred last night made her lose some of her sleeping hours since she normally slept at around 8:30. By the time she got to bed, it was already about 9:20ish.

"Little Miss, are you okay?" Diamond asked from her left.

"Yeah, you look exhausted." Pearl added from Platinum's right. Did she really look that tired? She secretly took out a hand mirror that Blue had given to her a few years back, gazing at her reflection. To her eyes, she didn't look as fatigued as Pearl seemed to emphasize and looked up, a frown on her lips.

"I don't look that exhausted." She commented. Pearl muttered a sarcastic, "Sure," while Diamond sweatdropped before turning back to look at the board, where Mrs. Lenora was writing down the homework assignment.

"We're just concerned about you, Little Miss." Diamond said as he quietly stuffed a cookie into his mouth when Mrs. Lenora had her back facing him. Platinum sent him a small smile of gratitude, a bit flattered. Sure, her friends always worry about her and such, but these boys…She felt as though they all fit together like puzzle pieces in the case of friendship.

The bell ran, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch since it was nearing the end of the day. Platinum dusted off her pants and waited for her two friends politely before they took their leave towards where their other friends usually met for lunch.

"Are you sure you're okay, Little Miss?" Pearl inquired again. Platinum perked a brow before another small smile graced her lips. It was great to know that you had people who cared for you…

"Yes…Thank you…"

* * *

"I thought Mr. Blaine's lecture would never end!" Blue sighed as she stretched. Green rolled his eyes while Red and Yellow timidly laughed and sweatdropped.

"It wasn't that bad, Aqua…" Yellow commented. Though the two boys knew their real identity, the two girls still had to use their fake names since they were in school.

Blue shot Yellow a blank look while she perked a brow. "He gave us a lecture about his lectures, Amarillo. How is that not bad?"

"You just complain too much." Green muttered. Blue scowled at him, making the boy roll his eyes again. Red and Yellow watched as the two old friends began to tie knots again.

"So, Amarillo." Red said, making Yellow turn her head towards him.

"Yes?" She answered.

"How have you been? I mean, we haven't seen each other for so long…" Red chuckled awkwardly. Yellow ducked her head so her cap would hide her bittersweet smile.

"That's true…" She responded. The two fell into silence before Yellow broke it.

"Red, I've been meaning to ask you this. How did all of you form the host club?" Red smiled, remembering how it happened.

"To be honest, Gold made the club out of boredom. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but soon, he got into it and invited everyone that's in it now to be a host."

"Did you all know each other before the host club?"

"Well, I knew Green, obviously. I saw Gold in the halls now and then, but I didn't talk to him. Everyone else, no. The time we all got together to officially start the host club was the first time we all met each other. I think it's thanks to the host club that we're popular." Yellow blinked at the last sentence before Red quickly caught it and frantically tried to restate his words, flustered.

"No, wait! I don't mean to sound conceited! I just meant that we were known more and-!"

"It's okay, Red, I understand what you meant." Yellow giggled softly as Red let out a sigh of relief. This was the friendship she had missed so much…

* * *

"Let me go, pussy!"

"We made a deal!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Ruby and Sapphire fight once more with Ruby grabbing Sapphire by the ankle, trying to drag her off with difficulty since she gripped onto the table (which was pretty much rooted to the ground), not letting go.

"Um, guys…?" Soul tried to get their attention, but to no avail.

"I have work today!" Sapphire snapped. Though she did want to bother the hell out of Ruby, she _did _need to work…

"All you're going to do is eat all the ice cream! You told me that that's the only reason you took that job!"

"So what?! I still get money off of it and I need to money! God damn it, let me go!" Sapphire began kicking, but Ruby easily leaned away from it. Blue then had an idea pop into her head, making her grin slyly. Her three best friends noticed this and wondered what she had in mind.

"Old married couple." Blue coughed. Ruby and Sapphire turned their attention to Blue, blushing while glaring at the same time.

"WE'RE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" They screamed.

"I never said you were." Blue sang innocently. Before the two could say anything else, Soul, Platinum, and White quickly took Sapphire from Ruby and dragged her to her next class. Diamond, Pearl, and Black did the same for Ruby and the friends that stayed at the table could hear Ruby and Sapphire begin to yell at each other again.

* * *

White quickly ran into her next class, barely making it. The bell rang just as she sat down and slumped over her desk, making her sigh with relief. Black took his seat next to her, putting on a puzzled expression at how White was out of breath.

"Are you that out of shape, Prez?" Black joked. White rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him on the arm before sitting straight.

"No…Dealing with Iolite isn't the easiest thing in the world." White breathed out, making Black chuckle. As Mr. Roark began to take attendance, Black took out his notebooks and textbooks, making White giggle. Over the time that she had spent with him, she had found out how much of a bookworm he actually was.

"So, Prez, you have work today, right?" Black suddenly asked. White blinked at the random question and nodded.

"As a journalist of some sort?"

"Yeah, I told you this, right?"

"I just wanted to make sure. Could I come with you?"

White turned her head a bit and cocked her head, her eyebrow perked. "Why?"

Black raised his hand as his name was called before turning back to White. "I don't have anything else to do. The only other things I could do are either going home or go to your house, which is starting to become some kind of routine…"

White also noticed the last part, but ignored it as she went into thought. There would be no harm coming out of it…

"Sure, why not?" White smiled. Black grinned back before turning to his notes. White watched him for a moment before turning to the front, a light blush on her cheeks.

Did he just ask her out?

* * *

Crystal's eye twitched as Gold, who sat behind her, poked her (again) on the back with his mechanical pencil. Soul, who was on Crystal's right, and Silver, who sat behind the brown-haired girl, both watched the silent affair. Crystal tried to ignore him (again) by continuing to write the notes on the board that Ms. Shauntal put up. Soul giggled softly while Silver chuckled once as Gold poked Crystal again, making her drum her pencil on her notebook.

"_Gold."_ She hissed. The said boy smirked in amusement.

"Yes?"

"_Please _stop poking me before I _kill you._" She threatened. However, Gold was unaffected and simply poked her again, knowing that she couldn't do anything without getting in trouble. Crystal exhaled in aggravation, glancing at Soul for help. Her little sister stared at her sympathetically before shrugging, indicating that she didn't have any idea how to help. Crystal sighed again, looking at the clock. The period was only a quarter of the way done…

This would be a long class.

* * *

Yellow hummed quietly as she wrote an answer down on the worksheet that Ms. Bertha had passed out for her students to work on and pass in as a grade.

"Okay, so for number seventeen, did you get x=62+4a?" Blue asked. Yellow looked for the problem on the worksheet before nodding. In front of the girls were Red and Green, also working on the paper. However, while Yellow was writing down another answer, her fake name was called out from outside.

"Amarillo!" A voice yelled. It sounded like it was coming from a megaphone…She looked up and looked around to see if anyone in the classroom had called her name.

"Um, did you hear that?" Yellow asked. Blue looked up from her paper.

"Hear what, Amarillo?"

"Amarillo!" The voice called out again. This time, everyone in the class looked up, hearing the shout of the blonde's name.

"Uh, Amarillo? Look outside…" Red said. Since he and Yellow sat next to the window, all she had to do was sit up a bit to look outside. She saw a girl with a megaphone waving frantically at her, an intense blush on her face…

"Why is Akina here?" Yellow voiced aloud, confused. Blue laughed, remembering that Yellow didn't know about Akina's crush towards her.

"Amarillo! It's me, Akina! P-Please go out with m-me!" Akina hollered. Some of the boys in the class gave out a cat whistle while others wondered how Yellow could score a girl.

"She wants to go out with Amarillo?" Green repeated, his eyebrow perked.

"What does she mean by going out? As in, hang out, or date...?" Yellow questioned, unsure.

"I'm pretty sure it's the latter." Blue chuckled. Yellow sighed as she stood from her seat and walked down to meet with Akina. The boys that cat whistled all whooped for Yellow, suddenly finding a respect for "him". Everyone now went over to the windows to watch the show. Blue sat in Yellow's seat to get a better view while Green looked over her head.

Down below, the boys (and girl) watched as Yellow ran up to an anxious Akina, who held to megaphone behind her back, folding her hands. The two exchanged some words and from the looks of it, Yellow must have rejected Akina's offer because her expression fell. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears and her lips went to a slight pout. She ducked her head and Yellow talked to her again, probably trying to comfort her.

"Poor Akina…If only she knew…" Blue sighed with pity.

Suddenly, Akina looked up with a determined expression on her face. She grabbed Yellow's shirt collar and pulled her towards her, crashing her lips to hers. The boys cheered for Yellow while Red, Blue, and Green's eyes widened. Red and Blue's mouth went open with shock and Green simply stood there. Yellow gently pushed her away after about six seconds before shaking her head and saying something to Akina. She ducked her head once more before nodding once. Then Akina laughed lightly before running off, waving as if nothing happened. Ms. Bertha told everyone to return to their seats and the students did so, waiting for Yellow to return. When she did, the boys (except for Red and Green) cheered until Ms. Bertha shushed them all. Yellow quickly and quietly took her seat, a red tint on her face.

"So, uh, tell us what happened? She just kissed you!" Blue whispered loudly.

"Well, she told me her feelings and I told her that I couldn't return them. When I thought she was crying, I told her that we could be friends…Then she…kissed me…I told her to stop and she declared that she would win my love one day…" Yellow explained.

"Yeah, we saw that. In fact, everyone here did." Green chuckled.

"Um…" Yellow piped. Red, Green, and Blue looked towards her, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Is it weird to say that she's actually a good kisser?" Yellow awkwardly asked, making her three friends fall to the ground in surprise. Yellow sweatdropped and laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

**I bet you didn't expect that! ;) This was basically a filler chapter with humor and shipping hints, which you will see a lot with this story. :D It's like one of those animes where it's sometimes completely random and sometimes serious with a plot! ^^ I love Yellow. She's probably my favorite character from Pokemon Adventures. :3**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the lack of updating… Dx This was shorter than I usually type, but...Oh well ^^ (I say that a lot...ono)**

**See you soon ~ Please review ~**

**UniqueNeko**


	8. Birth Certificates and Even More Secrets

**Totally changing the mood here. It goes from humorous from the last chapter to serious as hell. xD From now on, Soul will be referred to as Lyra since it gets confusing for me sometimes, for some strange reason…ouo Oh, and I changed the ages of some people by one year. Look back to the "Indoor Beaches and Memories of the Past" chapter to see. **

**Responses to reviews;**

**TigerSneak1: Ahaha, yes, again, sorry for the (sort of) unimportant chapter… Oh, Yellow…xD Gold is serious? Whaaaat? :o LOL.**

**Gemstone Gal: Haha, I'm glad you liked that line. That was supposed to be, I don't know, the highlight comedy line, I suppose? xP Well, I am trying to make it resemble as little as possible, yet let people know where I got the inspiration. :3**

**Glaceon1362: You got that right. :U**

**Drew Rose: My imagination is something beyond humanity…x3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

Gold narrowed his eyes as he went down the webpage, the cursor on the down tab. Pictures of different students and their general information was in a small box next to their profiles. He was getting quite aggravated at the lack of results that he was getting. Since Crystal was reluctant to tell him her real name, he would find it himself. But as he went through the lists for the students from last year, it seemed that someone deleted the seven girls' ID's. Judging by knowledge, it was probably Blue…

He sighed as he reached the end of the long list, running his hand through his black hair. He couldn't find anything about her online so the only information left...

…Was her birth certificate.

* * *

"Argh, where's my pencil?" Sapphire grumbled. She looked around and under her desk in attempt to locate the writing utensil, but to no avail. She would have tried to sniff it out, but the teacher would question her and Sapphire didn't want that…

"What are you doing, barbarian?" Ruby asked as he and Emerald walked over. Sapphire shot him a glare before continuing her search.

"Nothing that concerns you." She retorted. Ruby's eyes became pointed and Emerald simply rolled his eyes at having to witness another "lovers' quarrel". The short boy walked to his desk, taking his seat while Ruby stayed where he was.

"You have to let me tutor you today, Iolite." Ruby reminded. Sapphire grunted in reply, disappointed as she saw that there was only two minutes left until class started. Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder grabbed her attention as she turned, expecting a bully, but instead, there stood a kind-looking boy with green hair and eyes. Now that she thought about it, bullies didn't come around as much since she and the other girls were…friends with the members of the Norman Host Club.

"Uh, can I help ya?" Sapphire inquired.

"Rude…Sorry about his behavior." Ruby told the boy, making Sapphire scowl at him.

"It's okay, I don't mind." The green-haired boy replied, a soft smile on his lips. He put his hand into his pants pocket and took out a blue number two pencil, holding it out to Sapphire.

"I heard you needed a pencil. I'll lend you one, if you'd like." The boy offered. Sapphire's face lit up as she took the item.

"Thanks! My name's Iolite! What's yours?"

"Oh, you're one of the honor students I've heard about." The boy said. "Well, it's great to meet you. My name is Wally. I'm a new student here."

"I'm Ruby and over there," –he pointed to Emerald– "is Emerald. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby introduced. The two boys shook hands and Emerald waved before turning back to his nap.

"I hope we can be good friends." Wally strolled back to his seat as the bell rang as did Ruby. Ms. Shauntal walked to the board and began the lesson. Sapphire played with her blue pencil and glanced at Wally from the corner of her eye, a small grin on her lips.

* * *

"You're what?"

"That's right; Diamond and I are part of a comedy group."

Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum were currently in gym class with Mr. Crasher Wake, who was having his students run around the track since he decided to let them off easy.

"So you two are comedians?"

"In a sense, yes. We do manzai acts." Diamond explained. He and Platinum were slightly behind Pearl as they ran together. If Pearl was at full speed, he would probably be ways ahead of them.

"Manzai acts?" Platinum repeated.

"Well, we like to call it that." Pearl grinned. "We'll show you what it is the next time you come to our company."

"…Company…" Platinum sighed. That word had always seemed to be able to make her feel down. None of the girls knew her real backstory…

* * *

"_Ms. Platinum Berlitz, your limousine is out in the front." Sebastian, her butler, bowed to an 8-year-old Platinum, who walked by him. She bowed back._

"_Thank you, Sebastian." She said in a polite tone (not that it was different from now). She was currently wearing a purple, silky dress that fell just below her knees with a necklace of pearl around her neck. Her hair was curled and her flats were simple yet cute._

_Platinum walked outside to the front yard of her mansion and into the long car. She had been invited to a social along with her parents, who were already at the location. According to Sebastian, she would also be getting new bodyguards today since her last two men, Mr. Paka and Mr. Uji, were retired. _

_After some time, she had eventually arrived at the gardens and was guided by Sebastian to the scene of the party. She soon spotted her parents lightly conversing with two other important businessmen so she decided to let them be._

"_Ms. Platinum, your new bodyguards are waiting over in the lodge." Sebastian informed before leading her towards the wooden house. She stepped inside quietly and found two boys sitting on chairs. Once they were aware of Platinum's appearance, their expressions lit up. She was surprised to see that they were possibly the same age as she. However, as of now, Platinum didn't even remember their names, faces, or voices anymore. Only what they said and did._

"_Hey, you're the lady, right?" One of them asked._

"_Yes." She responded._

"_We'll protect you!"_

"_But you're the same age as me."_

"_What does that have to do with anything? We'll protect you with our lives! Say…you're pretty small for such an important little miss! Hey! That could be your nickname! Little Lady!"_

"_No, _ , (1) how about…Little Miss?"_

"_Hey, you're right, _, that sounds better! Okay, from now on, we'll call you Little Miss! Pleased to meet you, queen!"_

"_Little Miss…Yes, from now on, you shall call me Little Miss. Commoners are not worth knowing my name." Instead of being offended, the two boys smiled before laughing, having Platinum join in eventually._

* * *

Little Miss…

Wait…Diamond and Pearl called her that and they're the same age as her…

Platinum's eyes widened as she glanced back from Pearl and Diamond, who were talking. They were at Platinum's left.

"…_No, it's just a coincidence."_ She murmured. "_How could I have met them if there are more than a billion of people that could be them…?" _

Platinum shook her head before continuing to go back to her memories.

* * *

"___, _, do I look okay in my dress?" A ten-year-old Platinum asked her bodyguards. One of them sat politely and nodded, smiling gently while the other looked impatient and tapped his fingers against his seat._

"_Lady, you look fine! Now let's go!" The hasty one yelled. Their friend tried to calm him down and eventually, the edgy boy huffed and crossed his arms._

"_Thank you, _, _... for everything." Platinum smiled._

"_Jeez, Little Miss, what's with the touching line?" The arrogant one asked._

"_I know about this being your last day."_

_The two boys fell silent. The quiet, kind boy turned to her slowly. "How did you know that, Little Miss?"_

"_We have much to talk about. Firstly, I overheard your conversation with Sebastian. Speaking of which, you never told me that you weren't commoners?! You two are actually part of the industry that my parents are trying to get acquainted with, so why are you here when you could be bathing in riches?"_

"_Little Miss, we learned that money isn't everything. We wanted to be free for once." The kind one explained._

"_And…being inside all the time is so boring, so we got permission from our parents to be free. Thanks to you, Little Miss, we got to be normal in a way."_

"___..._...I…I'm going to miss you two…I hope that your studies go well…" Platinum squeezed her eyes shut. Her mother had always told her how crying wasn't necessary unless for joy. The two boys smiled bitterly before walking over to Platinum. The noisy one gently ruffled her hair and the shy one put his hand on her shoulder which made her blush for some unknown reason to her._

"_Good-bye…_, _..."_

* * *

"_E-Excuse me…?"_

"_Yes, Platinum. You are to take over Sinnoh Inc. once we retire." Mr. Berlitz informed._

"_B-But father…"_

"_What is it, sweetie?" _

_As of now, Platinum was now an early age of twelve. She was in her father's office, getting informed about the new information._

"_But father…Next year? I would only be thirteen by then."_

"_Age doesn't matter when it comes to business, you know that, Platinum. Dear, I thought I told you I took over when I was only eleven years old."_

"_But you had help!" Platinum argued. "Unlike me, who will be all alone when you and mother go to retire in the mountains!"_

"_Dear…"_

"_I want _ and _ back…"_

"_Platinum, you know they can't."_

"_Fine…Then I shall take my leave. Excuse me." Platinum didn't wait to hear her father's answer as she stormed out of the room. She knew that she was acting childish, but she didn't seem to care at the moment._

* * *

_Platinum sighed as she stuffed her last item into a small bag. She packed the things necessary and would leave everything else behind. She would be like _ and _. She would be free and know what it was like to be normal._

_She knew that it was wind down hour for the house so she quickly and quietly snuck down the halls and out of the front door. As she began running, she looked back one more time, taking in the image. Platinum closed her eyes for a moment, praying for everyone's happiness before completely disappearing out of sight of the house._

* * *

"Little Miss?"

Platinum snapped out of her thoughts, seeing that Diamond was looking at her with a concerned look while Pearl looked questioning, his arms crossed. They had called her by that nickname again…

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay? You looked dazed."

"I'm fine…" Platinum observed the two boys, which did not go unnoticed by Pearl, before walking past them, telling them to meet her at their next class.

* * *

"N…"

Black gazed up from his notes, seeing that White was sleeping, her arms supporting on the table as she laid her head down. He and White were in the library for a project that Mrs. Lenora had assigned. She let her students go to the library if they wished to use resources until the period ended. Black and White were partners for the project and they were at a table, looking for information about the legend of the three birds.

"N? Why would she mutter a letter?" Black asked himself.

"Don't leave…" White whimpered softly, making Black alarmed.

"_N is a person?"_ Black thought. His eyes widened as he saw tears roll down her cheeks. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his friend in pain, clenching his hands to fists.

"Don't worry, Prez…If this N person ever comes around, I'll protect you. In fact…I'll protect you if any danger comes around." Black said even though White couldn't hear. He reached over and ruffled her hair, her expression going from distressed to content.

* * *

Blue squealed as she stretched her arms while Yellow read the passage from the story quietly. She and Blue were in Mr. Blaine's class, reading from the textbook and answering questions before class ended. The two boys sat in front of the girls, Red in front of Yellow and Green in front of Blue, also doing the same as Yellow. Green rolled his eyes as Blue did her stretching.

"Quiet, pesky woman," He whispered so no one could hear the last word. "Some of us are trying to work."

"Oh, shut up, Green." Blue rolled her eyes. Green glared at her which she returned, starting another one of their competitive staring contests. Yellow always quoted on how you could almost see the sparks of fiery challenge. The two other friends sweat dropped.

"They're at it again…" Red nervously chuckled. Yellow followed Red's example before turning back to her book, continuing to read the paragraphs about the Celestial tower. She suddenly felt as though someone was watching her and her friends and looked up just in time to see someone look away, pretending to be intrigued by their papers. Yellow cocked her head in confusion and Red, who was sitting sideways, saw this.

"What's wrong, Amarillo?"

"...Nothing…" Yellow replied in an unsure tone as she gazed at the boy closely, in suspicion.

* * *

Lyra sniffled as the boy named Morty walked away, a smirk on his lips (2). Lyra wiped away her tears away before rubbing her lips frantically. Morty had known Lyra's secret for a while now and told her that in exchange for not telling anyone her secret, he got to "have fun" with her. Thankfully, nothing went past passionately kissing. She hated it so much. There was no love in his kisses and no warmth with his touch. She slid down the lockers on her back, letting herself curl into a ball and sob softly. No one knew that this went on, not even her sister. If she told Crystal, her older sister would surely go to Morty and kill him, which would result in him telling everyone her secret, which she obviously couldn't have happening. She cried sensitively, not paying attention to the time.

Meanwhile, Silver was walking close to where Lyra was since he was sent out by Gold to look for her, his hands in his pants pockets. Crystal would have done so herself, but Gold held her back, telling her to trust Silver in which she reluctantly obeyed. If he recalled, her locker was near the changing rooms for the gym and he quickly began going there. Morty then walked by the opposite direction from Silver, who noticed that his lips were slightly swollen. Silver perked a brow and stopped to turn and watch Morty's retreating back. Silver stayed where he was for a moment before walking into the destination, also observing how the blonde boy seemed walk out from the location. Silver pushed the door open, hearing delicate sobbing. He quietly walked towards the source, peering over the lockers to see Lyra in a ball, crying. He would have gone to question her, but decided to stay low for a bit to see if his suspicions were correct. Lyra lifted her head to sigh and Silver noticed her swollen lips…

"Kotone." He then called out, walking over to her. Lyra turned to look at the redheaded boy before trying to wipe her leftover tears, trying not to be seen doing so, but of course, it was useless since Silver already knew what was going on now. He wasn't stupid enough to ignore this.

"H-Hi, Silver…" Lyra greeted.

"…Why don't you tell me the reason as to why you're crying?"

"O-Oh, um…I-It's just some bullying issues…"

"So, bullying comes up after weeks of having none at all?" Silver asked, making Lyra bite her bottom lip.

"It could happen…" She replied. Silver stayed silent before sighing.

"Lyra, I know what's going on." He said, noting Lyra's stiffening of her body.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away from Silver's piercing gaze. Suddenly, he took her wrists and shoved her back, pinning her to the lockers. Her eyes went wide and Morty's image suddenly went inside of her head, making her squirm.

"N-No, Morty, stop, please…" She blurted out. After a few seconds, she realized what she had said and cursed herself for doing so. Silver stayed where he was for a moment before pulling back, making Lyra blush in embarrassment.

"So I was right. Morty is sexually harassing you."

"…It's for a reason so please don't tell anyone…"

"If I did so, your sister would murder me. Plus, I find this kind of thing disgusting and you don't deserve it." Lyra's wide eyes gazed at his metallic ones, slight affection growing in her heart. This was the first boy to say something as kind as that with meaning…

"…T-Thank you, Silver…But if Morty finds out, he'll tell people my secret…"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. No, the host club will make sure that it doesn't happen." Silver let a small smirk graze his lips, making Lyra blush further, only not in embarrassment.

"…Thank you so much…" She pounced and embraced him out of reflex. Silver's eyes went slightly broader and a pink tint painted his cheeks. He awkwardly returned the hug, not knowing how to respond to the gesture of affection. It was…warm.

He kind of liked it.

* * *

She seriously considered moving schools.

Crystal growled as Gold casually slung his arm over her shoulder. She was well aware of her being his new "target" and she wouldn't allow herself to fall for it. The two were at the lunch table, waiting for everyone else to come since she, Gold, Lyra, and Silver planned to arrive early, but Lyra went missing (again, Crystal noticed…) and Gold had Silver set out to look for her.

"Could you _please_ take your arm off of me?"

"This is my way of showing my love for you, SSG." Gold smirked.

"How many times have you said that to the others?" She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, are you jealous, Quartz?" Gold asked, his grin getting wider.

"In your dreams."

"So you know what I dream about?" Gold snickered. Crystal scoffed before shrugging his arm off just as Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow came over. Crystal noticed that Yellow was looking around her surroundings.

"Amarillo? What's wrong?" Yellow whipped her head at the call of her name before shaking her head.

"…I'll tell you guys when everyone gets here." She informed before sitting down, beginning to open her lunch box. Blue sat to the right of the blonde, copying her actions. The two boys sat down, taking some food from their friends' lunches, which they didn't mind.

Eventually, the rest of their friends came over, some expressions more serious than others and they took their seats in which they "claimed" to be theirs. As Lyra and Silver came over, Crystal stood from her spot.

"Kotone! Where have you been? You disappeared again." Crystal said the last sentence in a suspicious tone.

"We have a lot to talk about." Lyra sighed as she took her seat next to her sister's left. Silver went over and sat next to Lyra's left.

"What's up?" Sapphire asked as she bit into a sandwich.

"Well…how was your day?" Pearl asked carefully, aware of the slight tension.

"We made a new friend named Wally." Emerald said, gesturing towards Ruby and Sapphire, who nodded. Sapphire stuffed her hand into her pants pocket, playing with the blue pencil.

"…Everything went well." Platinum replied, not making eye contact with Diamond and Pearl. The blonde boy narrowed his eyes in interrogation.

"Same here," Black glanced at White from the corner of his eyes, who was innocently sipping her juice box.

"…I'm glad to know that your day went better than mine." Yellow sighed.

"I hear you." Lyra smiled.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked.

"Today in social studies, I felt as though we were being watched." Yellow explained before biting her apple.

"You saw that too?" Green asked. Yellow turned to her close friend, her eyes blinking at the question.

"You saw that too?" Yellow repeated. Green nodded, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Then, do you think some people know about our secret?" White asked worriedly.

"Speaking of that…" Lyra interjected, making everyone turn to her.

"…Someone already knows the secret…" Lyra admitted, slightly guilty.

"What?! Who?" Crystal demanded.

"Morty, from our homeroom." Silver answered for Lyra.

"Morty? How did he find out?"

"Well, I was changing alone in the changing room because, well, obviously, I didn't want anyone to see me and I don't want to see…" Lyra trailed off, blushing. Thankfully, everyone understood what she meant. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Anyways, I took off my shirt just when Morty came in to get his shirt and saw my…um, you know…And he threatened to tell the principal. I told him that I would do anything for him not to tell anyone and his condition was to…have fun with me…"

"HE RAPED YOU?!" The girls shouted. Lyra quickly shook her head.

"No, no, no! Thankfully, he didn't go that far. The farthest to...the word that starts with S was when he gave me a hickey…"

"I knew it wasn't a regular bruise…" Crystal muttered, rubbing her temples.

"So basically, what you're telling us is that you've been sexually harassed so he couldn't tell anyone our secret?" Blue asked. Lyra slowly nodded. Blue cooed and went to hug Lyra.

"Aww, Kotone!" She exclaimed. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Kotone, we admire you for that, but what if he went farther? You should have told us so we could work it out together." Crystal lectured. Lyra nodded, thankful that her sister hadn't yelled at her like she expected.

"Yeah, next time, tell us so I can beat the shit out of the bastard!" Sapphire shouted. Lyra smiled, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks.

"Thank you, guys…" She whispered. A hand went on her shoulder and she turned, already knowing who it was. She smiled at Silver, who returned the gesture by smirking softly and nodding once.

* * *

Sapphire blew her bang as she handed a customer a dish of vanilla ice cream with hot fudge with a white plastic spoon.

"That'll be $2.40." Sapphire held out her palm and received exact change from the customer before bidding good-bye to them. The job wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Instead of cleaning, she was given a chance to serve. The manager, Mr. Pryce, was gruff but kind enough so that Sapphire didn't have the urge to snap his neck. The ring of the bell signaled that someone had entered and she turned.

"Welcome to Pryce's Ice-!"

"Hello, barbarian."

"Ruby?!" Sapphire shouted. The red-eyed boy still had his school outfit on with his shoulder bag in his hands.

"So you _do_ know my name. (3)" Ruby mused. Sapphire shot him a pointed look.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be at the host club?"

"Senior Gold let me off," Ruby shrugged. "Since you're working, I'll tutor you at the same time."

"Please don't…" Sapphire groaned. Sure, her plan was to bother him during the session, but she wasn't in the mood today.

"Too bad." Ruby replied. Though it wasn't a great comeback, it was enough to make Sapphire twitch in anger as he began taking out books.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So this is it?" Black asked as he and White stopped in front of a large building. White was simply gazing at the size of it.

"Uh-huh…" She breathed. Black chuckled before beginning to walk inside, making White follow.

"Excuse me?" White called out as the two entered the building. A man with some kind of afro came in. The man reminded the two of Mr. Wallace.

"I am Burgh, the one that makes art from words!" The man introduced avidly, making the two teenagers sweat.

"Um…Hi, I'm White, the new worker." White held out her hand to shake her manager's, but instead, he took her hand and lightly kissed her palm, making her blush. Black perked a brow and the corners of his lips went down. Burgh noticed his and laughed.

"I'm not taking your girlfriend, lad." He said to Black.

"W-We're not dating…" White explained. Suddenly, Burgh's sentence replayed.

"Wait…how did you know I was a girl?" She asked. Her hat wasn't off so her long hair couldn't be exposed…

"I can just tell. Now, shall we move on?" Burgh inquired. White nodded and Burgh walked down a hall in which the two followed.

* * *

Gold snuck inside of the house, making sure to be quiet even though no one was home. He was currently at the girls' house, determined to find Crystal's birth certificate. He used the excuse of going to his house for a "meeting" in which everyone accepted more or less.

He immediately went to Crystal's bedroom and began his search, looking at every inch of the room, but also making sure that he left no evidence that he was there. However, after some time, he had no results, and sighed in disappointment. So she was smart enough to hide it…That sly girl. Gold smirked before walking to Lyra's room in case there was anything he could find there. He did the same for her room, observing everything before he almost cheered as he found a photo album. He flipped through it slowly, unconsciously smiling at the sight of the mini version of Crystal. Suddenly, one photo caught his attention as he squinted to read the messy cursive. After some time, he made the words out as, "Crystal's 7th birthday party". He smirked, knowing that Quartz was Crystal since the date the photo was taken was on April 30, which, after some research thanks to Green, was known as her birthday.

"So, Crystal is her name?" Gold muttered, grinning. "Interesting…I'm getting to know my target very well…"

* * *

**1: This represents the names of the people she doesn't remember, though, it's kind of predictable, yes?**

**2: I made a monster out of Morty…**

**3: He's teasing her since she usually calls him by different names such as pussy and prissy, not by his real name.**

**Whoa, so the atmosphere totally changed. o u o This story was in need for a serious chapter anyways. xD Manzai acts…Oh, the DP chapter of Pokemon Adventures…Except, I don't know if I can pull that off since there's technically no Pokemon here except for the small suggestions of it in legends and such…^^; I'm sorry for not updating often, I am very busy. Another big test is coming up so I have that to worry about too. - n - ****So, Gold finds out Crystal's real name! How will she react, I wonder? xD Oh wait, I don't have to wonder because I already know...:D I hoped you liked this chapter~**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! See you next time!**

**UniqueNeko**


	9. Intoxicating Blue and Yellow

**Hey! It's been a while since I've updated this, huh? c: I've been so focused on Digital Murder…x w x ; This chapter skips some days so White and Sapphire already went through their jobs, okay? ;3**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Gemstone Gal: …I'm sorry? ;w; BURGH IS MAGICAL…WITH RAINBOWS. /shot**

**Guest: Um, if you actually read this, Blue already has a story…ono If you meant before she met Red, Green, and Yellow, then no, she won't have a Masked Man story.**

**Drew Rose: Oh, Gold. I'm not sure what I'm molding him into in this story. XD**

**Guesty123: No need to worry. ouo Yes, Gold is quite the stalker here, isn't he? XD Poor Lyra, I know. D: PLATINUM…Y U NO REMEMBER- oh wait…that's my fault. ono;**

**Oh, about Hostage, I'm deleting it. I didn't like how it was turning out. I might rewrite it later? :D Sorry, I seem to like deleting my stories. TT w TT**

**This chapter will be humorous…I hope. ouo I was smiling the whole time I typed this, so…XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

Blue pushed open the door of Rocking Roxie's, their other workplace, and entered, with Yellow following. They were greeted with loud dubstep music and flashing lights of multiple colors. Rocking Roxie's was a party spot for all ages. There were two floors; the bottom floor was for people ages 13 to 21, where you would either see some innocent dancing or horny grinding. However, the top floor was for people ages 22-50, where some sophisticated parties would be held. Today, there was none, so this night was for the bottom floor. Blue looked around, smiling at the fun of it, while Yellow took some time to adjust to the lurid music.

"This seems fun." Blue chuckled. "I wouldn't mind working here every day."

"Though they should really make one more floor since the young children have to see…inappropriate things…" Yellow sweated as she saw three young boys watch some young adults grind. Blue shrugged.

"I heard that they were reconstructing it." Blue walked in further, with Yellow scrambling after her. They were suddenly jumped by a girl around their age, maybe a bit older. Her hair was white and a bit spiky, with one handful of hair tied on the top of her head. Black fingerless gloves were worn on her hands. She wore a purple and black striped tank top with black jeans and spiked boots. A bass guitar was strapped on her back and a wild look was etched into her eyes.

"Hey! Welcome to Rocking Roxie's! How can I help ya?" She yelled over the music. They were now playing 'Payphone' by Maroon 5.

"We're the new workers here! Where can we find the manager?" Blue questioned. The white-haired girl grinned and pointed to herself.

"You found her! So you're the new rookies, are ya? You don't look too shabby! Let's get you started!" She took their wrists and dragged them off to a changing room.

* * *

Lyra glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye. She giggled as she saw her older sister try to escape the grasps of Gold, who had come back from his "meeting". The customers, not knowing that Crystal was a girl, tried to flirt with her as well and get her to sit with them. Crystal caught Lyra's eye and mouthed, "Help me" to her, but Lyra only shrugged which made the navy blue-haired girl frown. The brown-haired girl put the last teacup on her tray and went to go wash them in the kitchen. She wondered how Blue and Yellow were doing in their jobs…

"Kotone?" She looked up from the sink to see Red. He wore a red pirate's hat (Today's theme was Pirates of the Caribbean) and a white shirt with a black vest. Brown trousers were worn at the bottom and he wore black boots; a classic pirate's outfit. Everyone's outfit was the same except for different hat colors or types (such as bandannas).

"What is it, senior Red?" Lyra asked.

"Um, do you happen to know where Blue and Yellow are working right now?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Err, if I can recall, I think it's at a place called Rocking Roxie's…Why do you ask?"

"Gold just suggested that we close early and go there." Red shrugged. Lyra's eyes lit up.

"Really?! That sounds like fun! Let's go now!" She turned off the tap and wiped her hands on her costume pants before running out of the kitchen. Red sweatdropped before following the younger female.

* * *

"Blue, I feel exposed…" Yellow commented from behind the stalls. Blue smiled, knowing that her friend would say that. Blue's hair was tied up to a ponytail and she wore a tank top similar to Roxie's, only hers was aqua and black. She wore dark blue shorts and black converse high tops. She wore a silver bracelet and some earrings as some jewelry touch-up. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Come on, Yellow, I'm sure you look fine. You need to let loose sometimes anyway, if you know what I mean." Blue responded, smirking. She knew that the younger blonde was blushing.

"Blue!" Yellow whined. Blue waved her hand even though her best friend couldn't see.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Now come on out, lemme see!" Yellow didn't do anything for a moment before opening the stall door.

Yellow wore a tank top that had golden and black stripes. She wore blue shorts that were a lighter shade than Blue's shorts and she wore red converse shoes. A green and blue heart necklace was around her neck and her ponytail was tied up with a hairband with a big black bow. Blue squealed and grabbed Yellow in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, you're so adorable!" She commented. Yellow flushed and muttered thanks before Roxie knocked on the door.

"You done in there?"

"Yeah, we're done." Blue called out. Their manager walked in and grinned at how they looked.

"You girls look awesome. Now, your jobs, obviously, is to sing when instructed and just walk around and help anyone who needs it. You'll know most of the songs here, hopefully, since we only play popular ones with the exceptions of special nights and performances." Roxie informed. Blue and Yellow nodded in understanding.

"All right, then off you go! I'll come to you when I need you to sing." Roxie ushered them out.

* * *

Blue and Yellow did as they were told to; walk around and ask if anyone needed anything, such as drinks and food. They also accepted requests of songs and informed them to Roxie through a walkie-talkie. So far, they both seemed to be loved by the customers of all ages. Sometimes, a few daring boys tried to flirt with them.

"We need one strawberry-banana smoothie at table three, Roxie." Blue said through the walkie-talkie.

"Roger that!" The white-haired girl responded. "Oh, and be prepared to sing soon! You two are on in ten minutes!"

"That quickly?!" Yellow squeaked. Blue put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yellow, you'll be fine. You sing wonderfully, remember?" Yellow smiled and thanked her before taking out her walkie-talkie.

"Roxie, what song will we be singing?"

"I'm gonna have you sing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears, if that's okay with you. It's one of my favorite songs." Roxie informed.

"Ooh, I love that song!" Blue smirked. Yellow was relieved that she knew the words of it.

"Do we need to practice?" Yellow questioned.

"If you need to. That's why I'm telling you ten minutes early." Roxie replied.

"Let's go then." Blue dragged Yellow to the employee room. It wasn't crowded since she, Yellow, Roxie, and the DJ were the only ones that worked here.

* * *

"Oh, I love this song." White commented as she listened to 'Pound the Alarm'. Since they were no longer in school, the girls didn't wear their disguises. The boys also changed out of their outfits and into casual clothing.

"Let's go grab a table!" Lyra bounced to an empty counter that caught her eye which was close to the dance floor. The others followed the girl, taking their seats. Since they all couldn't fit, some of them went to sit at the table next to the other one.

"Hmm, I don't see Blue or Yellow anywhere." Red looked around, trying to find his two friends.

"They'll turn up eventually." Emerald shrugged. He glared irritably at Ruby and Sapphire as they started another argument. As the current song ended, the DJ tapped the microphone, making a screechy sound and gaining everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone! Thank you for coming to Rocking Roxie's!" The crowd cheered wildly in response, some of the girls in the group included.

"Now, put your hands together for our newcomers, Aqua and Amarillo, who will be singing one of our manager's favorite songs!" The DJ announced. The room went dark before an orchestra began playing with a fast tempo. Crystal chuckled.

"Oh, _this _song." She breathed. The lights began flashing and the two girls were posing, Blue doing so brashly while Yellow was more timid. Their hands holding their microphones were on their hips and they stood back-to-back. At her cue, Blue slowly raised the microphone to her lips.

"_Baby, can't you see?_" She sang in a seductive voice before a short drum solo played.

"_I'm calling, a guy like you, should wear a warning. It's dangerous. I'm falling." _She walked to the front of the stage, a suggestive look on her face, making many boys whistle. Yellow then put the microphone near her lips and began walking to the front like Blue did.

"_There's no escape. I can't wait, I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm loving it." _Yellow sang in an innocent voice that had an underlying seductive tone. At the orchestra, they danced, their hips rocking, while bending down suggestively. Many people cheered and whistled. Then they went back up, both singing this time.

"_Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning round and round…Do you feel me now?" _Blue slid her hand down her hips and to her legs before bringing them back up. Gold snuck a look at Red and Green and saw them both blushing, seeing their childhood friends acting like this. The amber-eyed boy noted that Green watched Blue closely, making the host smirk.

"_With the taste of your lips_, _I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under, Taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_" The two girls sang, dipping their bodies and then bringing them up. Lyra, Sapphire, and White cheered loudly while Crystal and Platinum clapped to the music, a smile on their faces. Red and Green were simply watching the two girls were wide eyes, Gold was smirking, Silver rolled his eyes at Lyra's behavior, Ruby complimented on the girls' singing, Emerald gagged at the moves they were pulling, Pearl was laughing, Diamond ate the food served by Roxie, and Black grinned playfully.

"_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_" Blue and Yellow sang in a beautiful duet. Blue smirked friskily while Yellow smiled gently, her eyes drooped to make it look like she was lustful.

"_It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from my devil cup, Slowly it's taking over me._" Blue intoned, faking that she was losing consciousness by putting a hand to her forehead and bending down slightly, a tired expression on her face.

"_Too high, can't come down. It's in the air and it's all around…Can you feel me now?_" The girls sang together, bringing their other hand on their hip and bending towards the crowd, making the girls squeal while the boys hooted.

"_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under, Taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?" _At the short pause, they rocked their hips back and forth, sending a wink at the crowd.

"_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?" _As the two girls sang this, they put their hands in the air and gradually let them slide down the sides of their body. Lyra and White squealed, clasping their hands together while Sapphire whistled loudly, sending encouragement.

"_Don't you know that you're toxic?_" Blue and Yellow put a finger to their lips, an innocent expression on their faces. They blinked multiple times as though they were children asking a simple question out of curiosity.

"Let's go dance!" Sapphire cheered, going under the table and out to go to the dance floor. Lyra laughed and took her sister by the arm, dragging her along. White lent a hand to Platinum, who playfully bowed and went with her. The boys stared after them before some of them went to join while the others watched in amusement. The two girls whipped their heads back and forth in time to the music, stepping in place, their hands above their head as though they were chained. Then Blue began circling Yellow while the blonde collapsed on her knees, a blameless smile on her lips, but a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she slipped her tank top strap so it slid off her shoulders. Then she untied her hair, flipping in flirtatiously. The boys went wild at this.

"_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride._" Though Yellow's voice was supposed to be auto-tuned, the DJ left it so she sounded playful.

"_You're toxic, I'm slipping under, taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_" At this line, Yellow now stood, throwing her hairband carelessly and letting her tank top strap stay where it was. Both of the girls ran their hand through their hair, whipping their heads back and forth in sync and to the music.

"_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under, taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?" _It was a fast transition, but the girls did well enough so it didn't sound fumbled. On the dance floor, some of the girls' friends danced wildly.

"_Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I'm ready now._" Blue and Yellow put their arms over their chest, as if they were shy and nervous, though their expressions said something different.

"_Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I'm ready now."_ They repeated, letting their top straps slid off their shoulders. Blue untied her hair slowly, smirking, before throwing the hairband to the crowd like Yellow did. As the song ended, they collapsed to the floor on their knees and posed before the lights went out and the crowds cheered deafeningly.

* * *

"Whew, that was tiring…" Blue sighed as she and Yellow entered the changing room to rest. Yellow was flushing with embarrassment, putting her hands over her crimson face.

"That was so…mature…" Yellow's voice was muffled, but Blue could hear clearly, making her laugh.

"Oh, come on. It was fun!" Blue chuckled, pulling her straps back up. Yellow did the same and ran her hands through her tangled hair. She winced as she got her hand stuck.

"Here, I'll brush it for you." Blue gestured her over, a brush in her hand. Yellow sat in front of her and Blue began stroking her hair with the brush, making Yellow close her eyes in content. For some reason, she liked the feeling when it went through her hair.

"It's not that tangled, so you're lucky. I'm not sure how mine is." Blue chuckled.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Yellow said. The two girls were so focused on singing and dancing that they didn't notice their friends in the audience.

"Eh, since it's almost 6:00, I'm guessing they're at our house." Blue suggested. "There, your hair is done."

Yellow stood from the seat and thanked Blue before wiping sweat off of her brow. Though it wasn't child appropriate, Yellow will admit that this was fun. This wasn't her character, but it was still enjoyable. Blue began brushing her own hair while Yellow went by the air conditioner and cooled herself off. Suddenly, the door burst open and before the girls could comprehend what was going on, they were ambushed by the girls in hugs and the boys strolled in after.

"What the?! What are you guys doing here?!" Blue shouted.

"We decided to take a break and have fun here! And man, I'm glad we did! You two were amazing!" Lyra squealed as she tightened her hold on Blue.

"Y-You all saw the…?" Yellow blushed, hiding her face in embarrassment. Sapphire would probably never let her live it down.

"Hell yeah, we did! It was awesome." Sapphire ruffled Yellow's hair, making the older girl yelp. She pouted before fixing her hair again.

"You should have seen the look on senior Red and Green's faces." Black pointed to the said boys, who were avoiding eye contact with the two girls. Red looked away to the side while Green observed the ground, both of them having a massive blush on their faces. Blue grinned and put her hand on her hip.

"Did you enjoy the show, boys?" Blue questioned.

"Shut up, pesky woman…" Green growled. Blue only giggled and winked at him. Yellow hid her face from Red especially, not knowing how he thought of her after her "shameful" acts.

"_Oh god, he probably hates me now…_" Yellow thought dejectedly. She clenched her eyes to stop the tears from overflowing and thankfully, none fell.

* * *

"Do you guys notice the tense atmosphere?" Crystal whispered lowly. The girls and boys looked ahead to see Red and Yellow tensely walking in silence. Green had gotten over it in a matter of minutes after talking with them. Pearl made an 'L' with his forefinger and thumb and put it to his chin.

"Was it because of last night?"

"Probably…" Diamond responded.

"I'm not surprised. Doing something like that must have been new to Yellow, and to think that Red saw it, she must think that he thinks lowly of her now." Green said.

"That can't be true. Senior Red isn't like that. Plus, they've – no, you've all been friends since childhood." Platinum pointed out.

"Yellow is really self-aware around Red. You can all guess why, but…you can't help but feel bad for her." Blue sighed.

"Well, then let's set a 'Get seniors Yellow and Red to stop being tense with each other' operation." Gold grinned. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Does the name have to be that long?" Crystal perked her brow. Gold smirked.

"Of course…Quartz." Crystal noticed the pause between the last two words and narrowed her eyes before Gold went on talking.

"All right, here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Yellow sat in silence as she stared down at her paper, writing down whatever she heard Ms. Shauntal say. Red, who sat in his usual seat in front of her, was sitting sideways like always, but he wasn't saying anything. Every time he looked at Yellow, his face would get red – no pun intended – and he would look away from her. Blue and Green glanced at them from the corner of their eyes. Green, who was also sitting sideways like Red was, looked at Blue. She gave him a nod with a smile on her lips. The bell finally rang, signaling lunch and everyone shuffled out of the room. Blue and Green stayed back a little more to make sure that everyone left. Red and Yellow patiently waited, not questioning the longer time than usual to pack up. When they were the only ones left in the class, Blue and Green unexpectedly jumped on the two, making them shout in surprise. Blue held up a cloth of Yellow's nose while Green did the same to Red and they both eventually lost consciousness.

* * *

"_Where am I…?_"

Red's eyes fluttered open, groaning at the bright light surrounding his eyes. What happened? The last thing he remembered was Green stuffing a cloth to his face.

Speaking of which, why did he even do that? And where was he? Red looked around to see that he was in darkness, but judging by the cleaning tools, he was probably in the janitor's closet. He sat up and realized that something – no, someone – was on top of him, limp.

"What?" He said. His hand wandered around for a light switch, and thankfully, his hand landed on an outlet with a switch. He flipped it and blushed immensely when he saw Yellow, sleeping on him. Now that he looked back, he remembered that Blue had also shoved a cloth to her face, like Green did to him. Red was debating whether to wake her or leave her as she was.

Before he could do anything, Yellow's eyes went open and they widened as she saw the position that she and Red were in. She squeaked and jumped to the corner, babbling apologies. Red waited until she calmed down. Yellow looked around and saw the setting they were in.

"Why are we in the janitor's closet?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but let's leave. I need to give Green a piece of my mind." Red chuckled awkwardly. Yellow gave a weak smile before standing. She tried turning the doorknob but she discovered that it was locked.

"Oh no…It's locked!" Yellow gasped. She kept trying to push the door open, but to no avail. Red jumped up and pounded on the door.

"Help! Anyone! Open the door!" There was no answer and Red remembered that there was an abandoned closet here in the school and he cursed as he figured out that Blue and Green had trapped them in here. For what, though?

"Crap, we won't be getting out for a while." Red grumbled.

"What, why?" Yellow breathed.

"I'm guessing that we're in the closet that no one really comes to…" Red sighed. Yellow began to panic.

"No, what do we do?! I left my cell phone at home…"

"Mine is in my bag…" Red rubbed his temples. The two sat down and said nothing, creating an obstinate silence. Yellow decided to be brave and broke it. Plus, she just needed to know…

"U-Um…Red?"

"What is it, Yellow?"

"…A-Are…Do…Do you hate me?" Yellow asked quietly. Red's eyes widened as he turned to her. Yellow curled up into a ball, her eyes glazed over.

"I can understand if you are. I just wanted to know…"

"Yellow, why on earth would I be mad at you?" Red questioned.

"…At the…party…Rocking Roxie's…" Red blushed at the memory of Yellow dancing dirty.

"It's just, you've been avoiding me lately, and I just thought you thought lowly of me because of it…"

"No, Yellow! That's not it! It's…just…" Red trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat. Yellow stared at him expectantly.

"Just…?"

"It's just that…I thought you looked attractive during the performance, so…I guess I was just too shy to tell you?" Red nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. Yellow gazed at him with wide eyes before bursting into soft giggles.

"What's so funny?" Red inquired.

"I suppose I'm just relieved…" Yellow replied, smiling towards him. Red blushed as the smile turned suggestive to him and grinned back fretfully. Damn hormones…

"Thank you, Red…For not hating me…" Yellow abruptly jumped and hugged him, knocking them both down to the ground. Red yelled in surprise and looked up to see Yellow's smiling face. He couldn't help but smile back before the two childhood friends burst into laughter.

"_Maybe soon in the future, it will turn to something more…" _Blue thought as she peered inside, grinning softly.

* * *

**1: Do you get it? Roxie is a Poison-type Gym Leader and Toxic is…No? Okay…**

**2: Poor Yellow…XD **

**3: None of the songs belong to me! :o**

**4: Did you enjoy the Specialshipping moment? ;D Such an unoriginal ending XD The Specialshipping part sounded so much better in my head. ;w;**

**Wow, I just noticed that this story barely reflects on the host club XD But don't worry! In the next chapter, it will be about hosting and hosting only! :3 That'll be fun, won't it? x3 Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**UniqueNeko**


	10. SIDE STORY? What REALLY Happened

**Oh, the reviews for the last chapter…XD Ohoho! Did you think it stopped there? You're mistaken, mi amigo! :3 You'll see why Yellow was acting like a dirty little minx. c:**

**Responses to reviews;**

**TigerSneak1: Yes, she did go through an OOC moment, didn't she? You'll know why…:3 The adjectives did sort of clash, but eh. :P I'm human. I'll make mistakes.**

**Gemstone Gal: Excuse me! Is that sarcasm I see? D: Oh, Yellow. Why must you suffer so? ; A ; Duh. Why wouldn't Blue get the last line? :P**

**reader-terrible writer: She isn't…There's a reason why she did. :U Oh, I'm still waiting for your PM so I can help you with your story! ^^**

**Glaceon1362: Pshhh, maybe she likes dirty songs…/shot. Blue and Green get all of the fun to themselves. :D**

**BreadStarz: Haha, thank you! ^^**

**Drew Rose: Thanks! c:**

**cutiepiepo2: Haha, thank you for the compliments! :D HUGS ARE BETTER THAN DRUGS. Oh, a Cry reference, yes? xD and a MLP as well?**

**ColbyDanielle: I'll keep those in mind. Actually, I already had your suggestions planned before I even started this story. :3**

**CrazyCATwomanZ: Okay, I'll try!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

The girls, not including Blue and Yellow who were still at school doing after-school activities, were sitting around the living room, with Crystal making dinner. Lyra suddenly popped out of her room and dumped some pictures onto the coffee tables.

"Whoa, what're these?" Sapphire questioned. Lyra shoved a picture in her hands and the younger girl flipped it over in her hands to peer at it. Blue and Yellow was posing in the picture; it was from last night.

"Oh, you took pictures?" Crystal said as she came over from the kitchen. She held a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Yep! Though they're a little blurry since my phone doesn't have good quality." Lyra pouted.

"Well, it's good enough so that we can see their appearance." White pointed out.

"They were quite dazzling." Platinum added. Crystal chuckled.

"They were, weren't they?" She took a picture from the table that the multiple pictures were scattered on and gazed at one where Blue threw her headband to the crowd.

"Who knew that senior Yellow had a dirty side?" White giggled. Sapphire took another picture from the table and gazed at it. However, she couldn't help but notice that something was off.

"Isn't senior Yellow a little too tall in this picture?" She inquired. Crystal clicked on her tongue and crossed her arms.

"Don't make fun of her height, that's rude!" Crystal scolded. Sapphire frowned.

"I'm being serious! I'm not trying to be offensive!" Sapphire shouted. Lyra peered over Sapphire's shoulder to look at the picture and cocked her head to the side.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem a bit too tall…" Lyra said.

"See!" Sapphire pointed to Lyra and glared at Crystal, who only rolled her eyes.

"Well, she could have been wearing something in her shoes to make her taller…You know, like a couple of socks or something. My mother's done that before in her teenage days." White commented.

"Maybe. Eh, whatever, they did great and that's all that matters." Lyra shrugged.

"That's true." Platinum nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Team! We have to make sure that this year's play will be fantastic!" Mr. Wallace declared.

"Yeah!" The crowd of boys cheered (along with Blue).

Blue decided to join the drama club and, of course, dragged Yellow into it. Ruby was also there, his eyes practically sparkling with awe. Yellow sweatdropped as she saw him clasp his hands together and babble on about how great Mr. Wallace was.

"You sound like a fangirl…" Yellow laughed.

"Well, I'm a fan of Mr. Wallace, but I'm not a girl!" Ruby answered.

"…Are you sure?" Blue questioned which made Ruby give her a blank look. Mr. Wallace began looking around before his eyes landed on Blue and Yellow.

"Mr. Aqua and Mr. Amarillo! Please come with me for a moment!" He called out in a singsong tone. The three friends exchanged confused looks before going with Wallace backstage. Ruby sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

"They're lucky…" Ruby grumbled. Blue's bag suddenly caught his eye as he saw something poking out of it. He crawled over and poked it, finding that it was a box. Ruby cocked his head to the side and debated whether or not he should see what it was. Curiosity won over and he took the box out. He unclipped the locks and gasped at what he found.

"These are the designer makeup products from Johto's greatest fashion company…But why would senior Blue have it?" Ruby asked himself. Before he could try to figure out an answer, he heard Wallace talking to Blue and Yellow which meant that they were coming back. Ruby cursed and stuffed some of the products in his pocket before putting everything back to the way it was with haste. Thankfully, he was able to do it on time before the girls got back.

"We're back!" Blue sang. Ruby took a deep breath before waving nervously.

"Oh, hi. What did Mr. Wallace want?"

"It turns out that we might get one of the lead parts in the play." Blue chuckled. "Before you freak, I convinced him to give you one too."

"Really?! Thanks!" Ruby replied a bit too quickly, Blue noted.

* * *

"I'm here!" Ruby called out. Every host was gathered at Gold's house since the girls kicked them out of their own house (mostly Crystal and Sapphire), claiming that they needed space from them.

"Hi senior Ruby. How was the first day of drama club?" Diamond asked.

"It was fine," He took a seat next to Emerald. Ruby then shoved his hands into his pocket and threw the makeup products in front of the circle. Many of the boys perked their brow.

"What's all this?" Gold questioned.

"Senior Blue had these in a set inside of a box. I wouldn't have suspected anything if they weren't from Johto's greatest fashion company. In other words, there's no way those girls could get these from their money amounts." Ruby stated. Green took a container of concealer and observed it carefully. The logo made his eyes go wide.

"This is from Lance's company…" Green sighed.

"Pfft, the great Lance owns a makeup company?" Pearl snickered.

"The greatest and richest in the whole region of Johto." Silver corrected.

"He probably only put that company in his line for the money anyhow." Red said.

"Still…a fashion company?" Black chuckled.

"Anyways…Why would Blue have these?" Red inquired.

"To use them, probably?" Emerald suggested a bit sarcastically. "She _is _a girl, you know…"

"But again, she couldn't have gotten it without a lot of money…And I mean a _lot."_ Gold repeated.

"Maybe Lance gave it to her in the past? You said that you four were…acquainted with him." Silver said carefully.

"…Hmm." Green hummed, his chin tucked onto his fist.

* * *

The next day went on normally with the group going off to their respective first periods for the day. Little did the girls know that the host members were watching the girls carefully to see if they could retrieve any hints about the makeup set.

Blue and Yellow stood at their lockers, getting their books and papers ready while Red and Green waited. The two girls chatted idly, not knowing that their two friends were observing them. Nothing seemed out of order so the two male hosts sighed. Maybe they were just overthinking things?

"Crap, I forgot to give Mr. Wallace my permission sheet for drama club…Come on, Yellow. We'll be back!" Blue informed, dragging Yellow along. The two boys sweatdropped and were about to go to their class when something caught Green's eyes. He crouched down and picked up a picture. It was of the two girls in a pose from their performance. Lyra had given this picture of Blue today as a "souvenir".

"What's that?" Red questioned.

"A picture from that night. It looks like Blue dropped it." Green replied. He observed the image carefully. Blue was in her tank top with her hair tied up, as was Yellow. Their shoes were regular Converse, and their microphones were held up close to their lips. Blue had a suggestive smirk on her lips and her eyes drooped as if they were filled with lust and wanting. Yellow's expression was cute (not that Green would say that aloud) and her wink made her all the more attractive for the male part of the audience. Her hair was similar to Blue's, with her blonde and white hair in a usual ponytail.

Wait.

"Why does Yellow have white hair?" Green muttered. Red looked closer and his eyes widened as he saw it.

"Huh, that's weird. Yellow seems taller too." Red added. Green suddenly put two and two together and chuckled once.

"That's not Yellow." Green stated. Red cocked his head.

"Eh?"

"It's Roxie, the owner of the place. Knowing Yellow, she wouldn't have wanted to sing this particular song and dance to it. If you look closer, you can tell that it's not Yellow's face."

* * *

"What?!" The girls shouted. It was currently lunch time and the boys, for some reason, were not arriving yet. Blue had just told them what Green had found out earlier.

"Yep. The blonde girl you saw last night was Roxie. Yellow didn't want to do the song and was willing to let Roxie take over, who actually wanted to do the song herself." Blue explained. Yellow flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, I understand senior Yellow not wanting to, knowing her, but how were you able to hide Roxie's identification? And why didn't you just tell everyone that it was Roxie?" Sapphire asked.

"It was already posted that Yellow and I would dance, but we didn't know until later. Have you forgotten that I'm the master at sneakiness?!" Blue huffed playfully, making Crystal and Sapphire roll their eyes.

"So, do you think the boys are going to find out?" White murmured.

"They already did." Blue shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Yellow gasped. Blue smirked towards her.

"On the bright side, you got a moment with Red! Just like I planned too…" Blue chuckled. Yellow was stunned speechless until she fainted. The brunette sighed and casually picked the blonde up before walking to drop her off at her room.

"What she said wasn't wrong." A familiar voice chimed. The girls turned to the front door where the boys were now making their entrances and settling themselves in, as if this were their own home. By now, the girls were used to it.

"You already _knew?! _How?!" Sapphire shouted.

"Senior Green found out by a picture." Ruby pointed to his senior. Green held the picture up and told them that all he had to do was observe it.

"Then how did Blue know that you all found out?" Crystal asked. Red and Green chuckled.

"Knowing her, she probably let us find out on purpose."

"…Oh…"

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I had to stop it there. This was a REALLY bad chapter and I apologize. I just wanted to update this story and I honestly have a major brain fart for this part of the story right now. I'm really sorry! I apologize with all of my heart! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be a billion times better! Again, I'm so sorry! You guys SERIOUSLY have NO idea how sorry I am... Let's just say that this is an unimportant side story. I promise I'll get back into the flow. **

**Once again, -deep breath- I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (rambles on) SORRYYYYYYYYY!**

**Um, please review, but don't hate on me, please. **

**Ugh, I'm so ashamed right now…-.-**

**UniqueNeko **


	11. Crystal's Battles

**Man…I just looked back to the previous chapter of this and I was so…well, let's say energetic for the ending. Hehe, sorry about that. ^^ I guess I was too hyper or something…like I always am. I had a Frappuccino today too…Oh boy.**

**I won't do responses to reviews this time. :3**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

"Do I have to wear this?"

Crystal's expression showed clear confusion as she held up the outfit for the host club. Today's theme was Cartoons which was the winner of the weekly poll. Crystal was assigned to be Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory which she didn't mind, but the outfit seemed a bit different. The wig she was supposed to wear wasn't really close to Dexter's hairstyle. It was orange, but it was adjusted so it looked better for the customers. The outfit also had the same treatment to look more suitable.

"Yeah. It's part of the theme." Ruby answered as he gave Yellow her outfit. She was assigned to be Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls which surprised the girls.

"Wait, people will know the secret!" Blue declared. Ruby silenced her by shoving her costume in her face. She grabbed the clothing and sent a death glared towards the red-eyed boy.

"Green said that no one should be able to tell your real identity. After all, you're disguised in this school. You can be our sisters or something." Ruby shrugged. Blue nodded as she listened while examining her outfit at the same time. She was supposed to be Starfire and her outfit was…tight. It was well-done and gorgeous, but still revealing.

"Um…" Blue was about to complain but Ruby ignored her and gave Platinum her outfit. Her expression showed disapproval which wasn't surprising. Her outfit had a lot of pink on it, including her wig. She was supposed to be Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time but Platinum shoved the outfit back into Ruby's hands.

"Isn't there something else I can change into?"

"No." Ruby simply answered as he put the costume back into her hands.

"This isn't a Comic Convention or something…" Blue muttered as she came out of the changing room.

"Whoa! It suits you perfectly!" Lyra complimented. She was dressed as Frankie from Foster Home of Imaginary Friends which she didn't mind.

"How come Crystal is the only one dressed as a boy though?" Sapphire asked. She and White were the only two who didn't have to dress up today. Since it was Saturday, they were supposed to go to work, but it got canceled for some reason which brought them here. Gold was kind enough to let them have a free day since they weren't technically supposed to be hosting today.

"I don't mind, you know." Crystal interjected.

"Are you guys done in here?" Red suddenly barged into the room in his costume, examining the situation. As expected, he looked great in his outfit. To match Yellow, he was dressed as Boomer from the Powerpuff Girls cartoon. Of course, it was none other than Blue who suggested this. He had dark blue contacts so his red eyes didn't contradict the navy blue clothes.

"Wow, Red! You look great!" White piped. Red smiled sheepishly as the girls nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Yellow came out in her outfit. The light blue and black dress stopped just above her knees and her hair was tied into cute pigtails. Her eyes also had blue contacts, but they were lighter than Red's. Blue squealed in delight as she embraced Yellow.

"You look adorable, Yellow!" Blue exclaimed.

"Thanks…" Yellow replied timidly. She looked over Blue's shoulder and gasped softly as she caught Red's eye. She squeaked in shyness as she hid behind Blue, making everyone chuckle except Red, who was too busy staring at Yellow.

"You look great, Yellow!" Red finally said. Yellow only managed to nod slowly.

"Anyways, we need to get ready! Let's go, ladies!" Ruby shouted, making Sapphire roll her eyes.

* * *

"Ahh! You're so cute!" A female customer squealed as she hugged Yellow, who blushed in embarrassment. Thanks to the news about the girls' appearance, some boy customers also started coming in, increasing sales. Green smirked in approval as he made the calculations. As usual, he wasn't dressed as anything.

Meanwhile, Crystal served some tea and cakes to Gold's table, making the girls turn her attention towards her. They stared at her for a moment but Crystal simply ignored them. She had gotten used to this by now.

"Whoa! Are you Dexter?" One of the girls asked. If Crystal recalled correctly, she was named Molly. The other two girls next to her were Megan and Anna.

"Yes." Crystal answered, putting on a charming smile.

"Oh, really? What if I told you I was DeeDee?" Anna asked playfully. Crystal stood straight and coolly flicked her wig hair lightly.

"I'd tell you to get out of my laboratory." Crystal replied smoothly before taking her leave. She laughed internally in amusement as she heard the squeals behind her. To be honest, she was surprised that the rich people enjoyed a theme like this. She had expected them to call this type of thing nerdy.

"You can't judge a book by its cover…" Crystal muttered.

"Look at you, talking to yourself." Lyra giggled as she hopped over next to her older sister. Crystal scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"You know I do that sometimes." Crystal replied as she put the dishes in the sink.

"And I worry about you for that." Lyra sighed, making Crystal give her a blank look. Lyra laughed as she handed the new dishes to Crystal. The two walked out to give the food to their assigned tables but they were stopped by the door suddenly slamming open. Everyone turned their attention towards the said door and Lyra's eyes widened as she almost dropped her dishes.

"M-Morty…"

Said blonde boy smirked as he caught eye of Lyra before walking up to her. She whimpered as Morty grabbed her wrist and leaned in close.

"You told people. Now you need to be punished." Morty growled lowly and possessively.

"Hey, you bastard! Who do you think you are?! Don't touch her!" Crystal shouted, kicking Morty in the stomach. He hissed in pain as he relased Lyra. Crystal took the chance to put her little sister behind her. Lyra grabbed her shoulders in fear as tears ran down her cheeks. The brunette hid her face in her sister's back, sobbing. Morty spit out blood before glaring at Crystal, standing from the ground.

"You little asshole." He growled before sending a punch Crystal's way. Crystal made an 'X' with her arms, barely blocking the attack. Crystal returned the glare before swinging her right foot under his feet, making him fall. He turned his upper body so his legs swung above him to attack Crystal. She was hit by the sides and she grunted in pain as she was sent to the floor and sliding. The girls and boys of the host club came coming to help, but Crystal's snarl stopped them.

"Stay back! This is our fight!"

"Sis…No…" Lyra sniffled as she trembled, her face in her hands. Crystal wiped the trail of blood running down her chin with the back of her hand before standing up again. Morty began sprinting towards her, ready to punch Crystal in the ribs. When he outstretched his arm, she grabbed his wrist and used her strength to flip him over on his back and onto the floor. Morty gagged before grabbing onto Crystal's hand that was holding his wrist and making her join him on the floor. The two wrestled, giving each other punches and kicks before the others couldn't take it anymore.

"Break it up!" Sapphire shouted as she ran over, restraining Crystal. Ruby and Emerald did the same with Morty, who was thrashing around to get to Crystal.

"Let me at him! Let me go!" Morty growled.

"Likewise, you little prick!" Crystal shouted. Lyra ran over to her and collapsed on her knees as she hugged her older sister.

"Stop, Quartz! Please, stop!" Lyra begged, automatically stopping her sister's motions. Her eyes softened as she gazed at her younger sister before wrapping her arms around her. She sent a threatening look towards Morty.

"Look, you dick. If you ever try to even touch my sister again, you're dead." Crystal barked. Morty simply flipped her off before he was sent out of the host club. The customers were sent back home and the club was closed early.

* * *

"Oh, Crystal…" Yellow whispered as she tended to the said girl's wounds. Crystal winced as the blonde applied some medicine on a cut. Her costume was off to the side so her wounds could get treated.

"You're pretty brave. I've never seen a girl do that." Black commented.

"What's going on?" Gold's voice came. He was absent since the beginning due to family issues back at home. He got a call from Silver and rushed over immediately at the urgency of the redhead's voice.

"Nothing much." Crystal responded. Gold's eyes widened as he caught the injuries on her.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Gold yelled.

"S-She fought Morty for me…" Lyra sniffled.

"You _what?!_" Gold shouted.

"Why don't we give them some space?" Silver whispered in Lyra's ear as he snuck over. She jumped slightly before regaining her composure.

"But what about-?"

"Your sister will be fine. You know that." Silver told her. Lyra hesitated before nodding slowly. Everyone snuck out of the room as the two continued to bicker.

"You got into a _fight?!_"

"It was for my sister! That bastard deserved it!"

"But you didn't!"

"I have to fight for what I love!"

"Even at the risk of your own life?!"

"Yes! But this wasn't like it was the freaking Holocaust or something!"

"People die in fights!"

"But I didn't!"

"What if you did?!"

"But I didn't! And-! Wait. Where is everyone?" Crystal and Gold finally figured out that they were the only ones present in the room, making them linger in an awkward silence.

Finally, Gold sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look,"

"What." Crystal snapped.

"I'm…sorry? But you need to be careful."

"I know…I know." Crystal sighed. "I'm just overprotective of Lyra."

"I can tell." Gold scoffed. Crystal glared at him.

"Why should you care anyways? I'm just your new target."

Gold's eyes widened as he turned towards her. How had she figured it out?

"I'm not stupid, you know." Crystal said as if she were reading his mind.

"…I know." Gold slowly answered.

"God, boys are all the same. Only looking out for hearts to break." Crystal rolled her eyes. Gold said nothing as he inspected her carefully. Now that he looked carefully, she was stunningly beautiful. Her clear blue eyes were entrancing, her hair flowed naturally down her shoulders, and her form wasn't that bad either…

"Stop checking me out, pervert." Crystal covered her body, blushing.

"Oh, sorry…" Gold cleared his throat awkwardly. "But…"

"What?"

"…I…Yeah. At first, you were only meant to be my target. But…you actually kind of interest me."

"Because that's so much better." Crystal sarcastically retorted.

"What? Do you want me to love you fully right now?" Gold smirked. Crystal scoffed as she fought back a blush.

"You idiot. How could you even have that idea in your head?"

"But, seriously. Maybe we could start over?"

Crystal looked at the host leader and saw his honest eyes. She wasn't trustworthy of men because of her father but everyone here seemed so nice…Maybe he was too…?

"…One last chance, I guess." Crystal muttered.

* * *

Lyra stared blankly at the ground and to her feet. It was all her fault. It was because of her lack of strength that got Crystal hurt. Why couldn't she fight back and not be a burden? She sighed sadly as she swung her legs back and forth. Everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave. Since it was a weekend, Blue suggested having a small outing in the 'spot'. Since the boys discovered it, it was technically everyone's now. The oldest girl was trying her best to lift the down spirits of the poor younger one of the sisters in their group.

"It's not your fault." Lyra jumped as she looked up to see Silver standing before her. She laughed weakly.

"You should stop scaring me like that, Silver…" She replied. "Y-You're like a ninja…"

"Don't change the subject." Silver sighed, making Lyra wince. She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

"…It is, though. If I was stronger…"

"You may not be strong physically, but you're strong mentally."

"But if I could fight back, then maybe I wouldn't be dead weight." Lyra grumbled.

"Who said you were?" Silver perked a brow.

"…Um…"

"Exactly. No one here thinks you're a burden. So don't punish yourself." Silver consoled. Lyra looked up and blinked before smiling.

"Thanks, Silver. I appreciate it."

"Now, about Morty. Ruby got his father to expel him so you don't have to worry about it."

"E-Expel?! But…"

"What's done is done. He had a bad record anyways." Silver chuckled.

"Now cheer up." He extended his hand towards her to help her stand. She hesitantly looked at the outstretched hand before her before slowly grabbing it, taking in the warmth she felt.

"…_He's…not cold like I thought he was…_"

Lyra smiled as the two walked back towards the group side-by-side. She noticed that Silver didn't let go of Lyra's hand. She knew why though. He knew that she needed the comfort. The reassurance and warmth. She smiled thankfully before closing her eyes in content.

* * *

**Hey! It's been a while since I've updated this. XD **

**Oh, tension rises! But…Damn, Crystal. You swear like a thug. /shot**

**This may seem like a filler chapter, but it will be important in the future…:3 By the way, again, sorry about the rant in the last chapter. I must have been hyper or something. XD**

**Everyone! If you look at my profile page, you'll see that a poll is up! Please, I beg, vote! :D I would appreciate it if you did! ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And don't forget to vote!**

**UniqueNeko**


	12. A New Probmatic Solution

Morty slammed the door behind him and growled as he sat on his bed, clenching his fists to resist punching something. That person, Quartz…He was obviously someone precious to Lyra. From the way Quartz acted, he also found Lyra special. Was he her boyfriend?

"No…the actions were more…brotherly; protective in a family manner." Morty murmured as he leaned back against the wall gingerly. His eye twitched as he remembered the fight between him and Crystal. He knew that he would have lost if it weren't for Sapphire getting in the way. It was strange too. From a first glance, Quartz had a petite and slender figure, not to mention that his face was feminine. Almost like a –

Morty's eyes widened in realization before they narrowed again, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Now I get it. Oh, this is interesting…"

* * *

Crystal hissed in pain as the warm water from the shower faucet slid down her body and touched her injuries. They were healing normally, but she still felt pain every time someone or something touched her wounds. It was currently early in the morning and today was Crystal and Lyra's first day of work since their original first day was canceled due to the day off. Someone knocked on the other side of the door and Crystal poked her head out of the shower.

"Yes?" Crystal said quietly.

"Sis?" Lyra's sleepy voice answered from the other side of the door. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, sorry. Let me just get dressed and all that." A hum of approval sounded from Lyra before she trudged away from the door, presumably to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Crystal turned the faucet off and proceeded to get dressed.

As she dried her hair with her towel, she thought about her and Gold's conversation the other day. Perhaps Crystal had seen him the wrong way. Sure, he was a perverted and shameless flirt, but that didn't mean he couldn't be caring. She pouted slightly.

"I guess he isn't _that _bad." She muttered.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Sapphire yelled as she walked out of the house and stopped just three feet of the building, waiting for the others. She was always the first to be ready since she never found the reason to take forever just to get ready for a few hours of her life. When no one answered, she scoffed slightly and went ahead, walking towards the school. This was basically a daily routine now.

"It doesn't matter anyways…" Sapphire's gaze softened as she remembered what today was. After going to her first class, she would leave to get "dismissed". She would just skip, but Blue told her to at least attend one school so her record wouldn't get as damaged. Sapphire found herself already at the school since her feet practically knew by itself where to go and trekked inside to proceed to the gym. Since it was early, no one was at the gym except the teacher. Luckily, like the old gym teacher did, Mr. Wake let her use the gym; in fact, he encouraged it.

"Hey, Iolite!" Mr. Wake hollered as she entered. She grinned in response as she set down her bag and stretched.

"Good mornin', Mr. Wake." Sapphire answered. Mr. Wake laughed as if he heard the funniest joke in his life before standing.

"I thought I told you that you could just call me Crasher Wake!" Sapphire chuckled before taking a deep breath. She got into a ready position and counted to three before she dashed at fast as she could around the gym. Crasher Wake smiled as he went into his office, leaving Sapphire to do her exercises.

She was on her fortieth lap and still had energy to go on. However, time prevented her from going on as the bell rang which signaled the five minute break before first class started. She screeched to a stop and picked up her bag, waving to Crasher Wake as she exited the gym.

Little did she know, someone had been watching her the whole time. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted coming up towards her. However, looking closer, she saw that it was Wally. She grinned as she waved to him.

"Wally! Good morning!" She called out. Wally ran up to her and sent her a small wave as he did.

"The same goes to you, Iolite. How are you?"

"Good, good." Sapphire wiped some sweat off of her brow. "Just exercising as usual."

"Yeah, um…Not to sound creepy, but I watched you. It was really cool! You had so much strength that didn't even falter!" Wally complimented. Sapphire flushed with embarrassment as she laughed nervously.

"Nah, it's nothing really. I just…have to get stronger…" Sapphire trailed off at the last words.

"Stronger? But you're already strong as you are." Wally cocked his head slightly. Sapphire gazed at Wally with a sad smile, making him shocked.

"No…I'm actually really weak, Wally. You have no idea how vulnerable I am…" Sapphire swallowed a lump in her throat as tears ran down her cheeks. She cursed under her breath as she wiped them away, as the two stood in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the students walking past.

"S-Sorry, Wally. I didn't mean for you to see me like this, y'know?" Sapphire forcibly chuckled. Wally didn't answer and Sapphire thought he had left before he put hand on her shoulder, making her look at him in surprise. A look of sympathy greeted her and she tensed.

"It's okay, Iolite. No need for apologies. In fact, any time you have problems, come to me, okay?" Sapphire's eyes widened at the kind words before blinking back more tears. Instead she clenched her eyes shut and smiled, nodding.

"O-Okay! Thanks…" She whispered. Wally was certainly kind…Unlike the other boys in this school, Wally had a comforting aura. Maybe, just maybe…He was the one she was looking for?

* * *

"You certainly look happy." Sapphire looked to her right and saw Blue give her an amused look. Sapphire scoffed, but the smile still stayed on her lips. There was a surprise assembly about some school combining with theirs due to the other school closing down. Apparently, it was a school that had both boys and girls which many of the boys were ecstatic about, mostly for the latter.

"Maybe I am. Is there a problem?" Sapphire asked in a low and playful tone. Blue giggled at this.

"You're telling us the details later." Sapphire waved her off and proceeded to replay the memory that had just occurred. Every time she thought about it, her heart fluttered and her cheeks would go warm. No matter how hard she tried to think about other things, Wally's memory simply crawled back.

Ruby, who sat on the other side of Sapphire, cocked a brow up as he stared at her content expression. It was weird to see this side of her since she was considered the "wild child", according to Gold. She had been like this ever since she entered first class before they left for this meeting. She almost seemed…affectionate. Who made her look like that? Something crawled in his stomach and he forced it away by shaking his head slightly.

"So, may I please present, the principal of the school who will be combining with us, Ms. Cynthia of Cynthia High!"

All of the girls' eyes widened as they stared at the stage to see their old principal walk onto the stage. She smiled, which made many of the boys swoon and whistle. Blue exchanged knowing glances to all of the girls, who nodded at her before they all snuck out of the auditorium from the hectic crowd. The boys of the host club saw this and remembered the story that Blue had told them.

"Should we follow them?" Red questioned. Green stood without answering and ran after them.

"I'm not letting them do something without me knowing again." Green muttered. Red heard and smiled in agreement before following, making the other boys do so as well.

* * *

"What do we do now?! If people find out we're here, they could turn us in!" White whispered. The girls were gathered around at where they and the boys usually ate lunch.

"We can't move schools again, since it would cause suspicion on us. We would have to change our identities again and people would get more observant." Platinum added, folding her hands on her lap.

"Crap, what do we do now?" Crystal sighed. Yellow then realized something.

"Oh my goodness, how could we have forgotten?" Yellow whispered, making the girls look towards her.

"If Cynthia High is combining with our school, then the others will be here as well!" The other girls gasped in comprehension.

"Misty, Whitney, Candice, Bianca…" Sapphire breathed.

"They're all going to be here!" Blue exclaimed quietly, a grin breaking out on her face.

"What will you do now?" Everyone turned to see that the boys were coming up. Blue put on a thoughtful expression before standing up slowly, a smirk on her lips.

"We're staying here, of course. However, we're going to need you boys to help us."

* * *

"Shopping, huh?" Gold commented as the group entered the mall.

"We need new disguises; nothing too showy, but something that will hide us enough." Blue responded. All of the girls were still disguised as boys. They had all left school early, convincing Ruby's father that there was an emergency with the host club and since it brought his school much popularity, he let them go. Everyone was present except for Crystal and Lyra who were at work.

"Well then, shall we go into Burgh's shop first?" Diamond suggested. Black and White snapped their head towards the store Diamond pointed at, their eyes wide.

"Burgh has a clothes shop too?" The two said simultaneously. As if on cue, Burgh exited his shop and spotted the two, gasping dramatically and causing unnecessary attention towards them.

"Oh my jizzles! What on earth are you two little fluffy kins doing here?" Burgh gasped. Black and White went pale as Burgh showed them his true colors. Some of the others started laughing while the others were the same as the two brunettes; shocked.

"…Why don't we, um, go inside?" Ruby recommended.

* * *

**What have I done? OTL**

**Oh, Burgh…you silly little man, you. THE PLOT THICKENS SLIGHTLY!**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Blood Reaper4444: Haha, I'll try my best. ^u^**

**Guest: *sniffles* Thank you. ;A;**

**Guest: I know right?!**

**TigerSneak1: Obviously no one would notice. Blue is the master of disguise so she would hide Yellow well. XD Hehe, I'm not telling you anything ;3**

**reader terrible-writer: Haha, nope. I wish I was. OTL Sure, take your time. :3**

**Gemstone Gal: Haha, thank you! ;w; Crystal is certainly a badass.**

**Glaceon1362: Poor Yellow indeed.**

**Dark Punxysaur: I SHALL JOIN YOU! **

**Pokemonchen: I was planning on doing different POVs in the future, but I'm not sure. We'll see. :P**

**sora-chan: I shall try my best.**

**AmeYuuki: You have no idea how happy that makes me ;u;**

**Dia Newman: Yeah, I decided to keep it. XD**

**Guest: Um, thanks for your random gibberish? Ovo**

**Please review! Thank you for reading! :U**

**UniqueNeko**

**PS: I might be doing the livestream soon…maybe.**


End file.
